Naruto :- The Family of Heroes
by Lover Of Naruto-Hinata
Summary: In this story Naruto and Hinata are paired, Minato and Kushina will be alive. Naruto had the Nine-tails sealed inside him. Hinata will fall in love with Naruto with different condition. The story will began form the avalanche of the nine tails Naruto x Hinata Minato x kushina Sasuke X Sakura. Good Hiashi. Future pair Sarada X Boruto.
1. Reanimation

_**CH – 1 Reanimation Jutsu!**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review make me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 73**_ **views** **and** **12 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _The story starts when Nine-Tails tries to attack the new-born babe 'Naruto' but Minato and Kushina came right between of the attack. This chapter will be only in highlights. Then next and future chapters will be full detail._

 _After Minato sealed the half Nine-Tails inside Naruto and himself, Kushina gives her blessings to Naruto and they both takes their last breath and dies._

 _The Seal which was not allowing Nine-Tails to go out and the other's to come in was faded, Third Hokage and some Ninjas came to see Minato was dead and Kushina somehow managed to tell at least the name of the kid, it was "Naruto"_

 _The third Hokage looks down in depression that they was not able to do anything about it, he thinks 'Minato and Kushina sacrificed their life for the village. I was not able to do anything, despite my age, I won't survive any long so at last I can do something for the future of the leaf' as he finished thinking he prepared the reverse hand sigh of the Reaper Death seal. He unsealed Minato's soul, and then he made the hand sings of the Reanimation Jutsu._

 _[Authors note: - do you remember the reanimation Jutsu used to bring Gaara back to life. So I made the third Hokage to use that Jutsu which led by lady Chio to bring Gaara back to life.]_

 _One of the Anbu black ops asked, "Third Hokage don't tell me that you are going to use that Jutsu"_

" _Yes I am, if it's the least that I can do for this village's future." Third said and finished the hand sigh, he takes his both hands on Minato and Kushina and starts channelling his chakra into their bodies. He stopped when Minato and Kushina starts breathing, he tells Anbu "take them" he panted *Huff* "to the hospital". Anbus obeys and takes Naruto, Kushina and Minato to the hospital. After that, the third falls down with his last breath and smile._

" _Lord third" the nearby Jonin yelled._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _Minato and Kushina wakes up and sees that they are in the hospital and Naruto was sleeping near their bed._

 _Then the Anbu explained about the third Hokage. Minato sheds some tears, but he was still injure so he and Kushina went to have little rest after knowing that Naruto is unharmed._

 _I want to say something to you people, have you read some fics in which Minato and Kushina is alive, if you ask me then my answer is yes. The fics which I have already read does not show how Minato and Kushina survived, they just simply state it that they survived. So please do not forget to make a review._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

See you later people . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Naruto Namikaze

1) The rise in shine, Naruto Namikaze

2) Naruto is just 6 years old.

3) He meets Hinata in the academy with his father Minato and Hinata's father Hiashi.

4) Surprise. . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continue tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next chapter will be uploaded in 2 day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. The prophecy

_**CH – 2 Child of Prophecy!**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 333**_ **views** **and** **120 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Third Hokage don't tell me that you are going to use that Jutsu" one of the Anbu blacktops called._

" _Yes I am, don't forget to tell the village that the real heroes are Minato and Kushina and the baby." Third said and finished the hand sings._

 _He takes his both hands on Minato and Kushina and starts channelling his chakra into their bodies. He stopped when Minato and Kushina starts breathing, he tell Anbu "take them *Huff* to the hospital". Anbus obeys and takes Naruto, Kushina and Minato to the hospital. After that, the third falls down with his last breath and smile._

" _Lord third" the nearby jonin shouted._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _Minato and Kushina wakes up and sees that they are in the hospital and Naruto was sleeping near their bed._

 _Then the Anbu explained about the third Hokage. Minot cried, but he was still injure so he and Kushina went to have little rest after knowing that Naruto is unharmed._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

 _Every Shinobi of the leaf… was arrived together at the Hokage tower…_

Minato said, "It's raining" and then Kushina with the baby said, "Even the haven wiped"

One of the Leaf Village's elder said, "We all are gathered here to remember and honoured only the third Hokage even perhaps for all those who scarifies their life in the late battle so our village be safe and survive. He died as hero. We still have the hero's like Minato and Kushina who defeated the Nine-Tails and died. They were revived by the third Hokage by sacrificing his own life and giving a chance to new ones"

Many Cried…Many prayed…and many remembered the day's with the Hokage.

"Fourth Hokage do you have something to say" one of the elder asked.

Minato nodded and went near the elder; he takes some breath and starts speaking "If Lord third didn't sacrificed his life. I would not be here with my family and you all. He entrusted the future to me and I promise I will protect it again as I did yesterday and prove that the third Hokage was right with his decision of sacrificing himself and reviving Kushina and me. Thank you"

"So Minato sensei died in the battle against Nine-Tail and third revived him using the reanimation Jutsu." Kakashi thought.

As the Ritual was over, everyone went to his or her respected home.

"Minato I want to buy clothes and toys for the baby, right now" Kushina ordered her husband.

Minato chuckled and thought, "Well this isn't going to be easy", he explained, "Kushina you must rest right now because you are still haven't recovered yet."

"No first thing comes the baby then me, is it ok Minato" Kushina asked with a glare pinched Minato.

"Well look at that!" Jiraiya shouted while he jumped near them.

"Oh Jiraiya sensei" Minato said.

"So this is Naruto right," Jiraiya said while he sees the baby in Kushina's hands, she was having beautiful cloth wrapped around Naruto.

"Yes Jiraiya sensei" Kushina said with a smile and then she tickled Naruto, which made him to give cute baby smile while sleeping.

Jiraiya said, "There is something that I want to discuss with you, Minato"

Kushina explained, "Yes you can have a talk but not now because I and Minato are going out for the shopping to buy clothes and toys for Naruto"

Jiraiya said, "Ok then I'll be at your home tonight, ok" and went off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kushina and Minato done their shopping and was waiting for Jiraiya to arrive. Naruto was wearing baby clothes with beautiful lavender colure. Kushina made sure that Naruto was sleeping.

Soon they heard a knock on the door and Minato went to open the door. He opened the door and sees Jiraiya. "Welcome Jiraiya sensei".

Jiraiya went in and seats on the sofa. Minato went right beside him and asked "what is it sensei"

Then Jiraiya explains him about the child of prophecy told by great elder of the mount Meyaboku "Minato, the great elder of the mount Meyaboku told me about the child of prophecy. I think you already know about one of my student Nagato" Minato nodded, Jiraiya continued, "I thought him as the child of prophecy because he possess the Rinnegan . . . But he died. Then again I was summand by the great elder of the mount Meyaboku and there he told me that the child of prophecy still continues, and I think this might be Naruto, the saviour to this world"

with movement Kushina and Minato's eyes were widened, Jiraiya continued "he said that there is going to come something very dangerous evil who will destroy our planet but the one who can stop him will be the hero and I believe the one shall be able to control the nine tails, maybe it might be Naruto"

Minato was scared he was remembering his fight with the masked person, he then explains "Jiraiya sensei, I know what you mean by the evil".

"What?" Jiraiya questioned. Minato continued, "Before my battle against Nine-Tails, I faced a masked guy. He said to me that he would rule this world. Even I was not able to defeat him, he was extraordinary and I am not happy to say this but . . . he was the one who summand the Nine Tails"

"So who is he?" Jiraiya questioned. Minato continued, "Wait there is more that I want to say. He was controlling the Nine-Tails with his Sharingan. Then I separated him from controlling the nine tails. Then I planned to seal the Nine-Tails inside Naruto, I thought the one who can defeat him was only the one who will control the Nine-Tails. So I sealed the half of the nine tails inside me and died by entrusting the future to Naruto"

"So it was your plan and that's why the prophecy changed. The third revived you both by sacrificing his own life." Jiraiya looked up at Minato and Kushina with the glare and said, "He entrusted the future to you both. Take good care of Naruto and after he turns 13, I will take him with me for his training"

"Yes we will and I will be glad to know that he is going to train under one of the sannin, my sensei" Minato finished and looked at Kushina who had some tears in her eyes. She looked at him and said with her emotional tone "Minato I don't want our child to carry this burden, I can't lose him." she the points her finger towards Naruto and continued "I want him to be a normal child and I don't care about any prophecy. I just . . . . I just want to live my rest of life with him; I do not want anything to happen with him. I want him to be with me safe and playing with and chit chatting with me" she then started to cry even harder and hugged Minato.

"Kushina don't worry he will be very strong and there is no doubt it that we all will be there for him, we will not allow him to carry the entire burden by himself" Minato made Kushina confirmed that they will not allow Naruto to carry the entire burden.

"Don't worry Kushina, noting is going to happen to this baby boy and after all I am like his grandfather and it's a promise form one of the legendary sannin that I will protect this kid with my own life" Jiraiya explained with full of confidence. Kushina looked up at him still having some tears in her eyes and said "If something happen to him, I will make sure first to take care of you" she said with the angry and tearful glare.

Jiraiya nodded. Then he looked at Minato and asked "Minato, the one who can only summon the Nine-Tails was Madara"

Minato explained, "I thought that to but this masked guy can't be Madara, because he died decades ago during his battle with the first Hokage"

"There is something else about this guy. I will do some research on him." Jiraiya said.

Minato told Kushina, "Kushina go and sleep with Naruto, I will come after sometime". Therefore, Kushina left with Naruto to sleep.

While they were sleeping on the bed. Naruto started to cry then Kushina used her right hand and touched Naruto's nose "My baby don't worry your mother is here with you" she said and went to peaceful sleep

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

See you later people . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Naruto Namikaze

1) The rise in shine, Naruto Namikaze

2) Naruto is just 6 years old.

3) He meets Hinata in the academy with his father Minato and Hinata's father Hiashi.

4) Surprise. . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continue tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Naruto's first friend

_**CH – 3 Naruto's first friend**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 1032**_ **views** **and** **620 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

She looked at him and said with her emotional tone "Minato I don't want our child to carry this burden, I can't lose him." she the points her finger towards Naruto and continued "I want him to be a normal child and I don't care about any prophecy. I just . . . . I just want to live my rest of life with him; I do not want anything to happen with him. I want him to be with me safe and playing with and chit chatting with me" she then started to cry even harder and hugged Minato.

"Kushina don't worry he will be very strong and there is no doubt it that we all will be there for him, we will not allow him to carry the entire burden by himself" Minato made Kushina confirmed that they will not allow Naruto to carry the entire burden.

"Don't worry Kushina, noting is going to happen to this baby boy and after all I am like his grandfather and it's a promise form one of the legendary sannin that I will protect this kid with my own life" Jiraiya explained with full of confidence. Kushina looked up at him still having some tears in her eyes and said "If something happen to him, I will make sure first to take care of you" she said with the angry and tearful glare.

Jiraiya nodded. Then he looked at Minato and asked "Minato, the one who was able to summon the nine tails was Madara"

Minato explains, "I thought that to but this masked guy can't be Madara because Madara died decades ago during his battle with the first Hokage"

"There is something else about this guy. I will do some research on him." Jiraiya said.

"Kushina go and sleep with Naruto, I will come after sometime" Minato told Kushina. She takes Naruto with her and went to sleep.

While they were sleeping on the bed. Naruto started to cry then Kushina used her right hand and touched Naruto's nose "my baby don't worry your mother is here"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

One of my guest told me that I wright childish things and I do not display any details. So please read this chapter and tell me where I lack off and answer my question "do I really wright a childish things and my writing is really bad and I am not suitable here to wright my ideas on the Fanfiction". If your answer is yes then I will stop writhing anything on the Fanfiction and wright stories for myself because it really hurts when someone says that I am not good enough. However, one thing, I do this writing to display my love towards Naruto and the people who care more about the story instead of the grammatical mistakes, please say something which will make me keep going with the story. Until then continue with the chapter

Time skip until Naruto was seven and was eligible to attend the academy. Today was going to be his first day in the academy, so Kushina convinced Minato that he should do his kage's stuff afterwards because it was Naruto's first day in the academy and she wanted Minato to come with her.

Naruto was very happy that he was soon going to be a ninja like his father. Kushina whenever got the time she played with Naruto and she told him the stories of his father explaining him about how great ninja he was. Naruto was happy that his father was such a great ninja. He wanted to be just like his father, to be a great ninja like him, to be hero like him and to be even greater Hokage that he ever was. Kushina was very happy because her Naruto was having the same dream like her, to be the Hokage.

She decorated Naruto really well. Naruto was wearing orange jacket, black shirt and orange pants. Kushina dressed him like this because she says that 'Red and Yellow makes Orange' so to show that they both were together with him.

Soon Naruto finished his lunch and gives his mommy a mommy hug and kiss which he always liked and went towards his father to give him the hug which he always mentioned a mommy hug, Minato always liked it when Naruto called it a mommy hug instead of daddy hug.

Kushina again last time kissed Naruto on his lips and they all went towards the academy. Naruto had his right hand with his father and left hand with his mother, he jumped every step making Kushina to smile and Minato to explain not to do something like this in the public but Kushina always kept explained him that he is still a child.

While they were in their way, every single person saying few good thing about their family greeted them but they never saw a hidden fear, which the villagers had.

They reached in front of the academy. They enters academy and was going to go inside of the gates but then they stop, when one of the Minato's close friend called him "Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina".

Minato and Kushina looked at figure, which called them.

Minato explained with his happy grin towards his friend who was very close to him, "I already told you that you should call me Minato instead of the Hokage when I am not on my duty at least, my friend"

"Lord Hyuga, good morning" Kushina said with a slight bow and looked at the girl, which was right beside him near his legs hiding herself. While Hiashi Hyuga said, "You can call me Hiashi because it looks better coming from the wife of the Hokage who is my best friend and more like a brother to me"

Kushina nodded with a smile then she felt like Naruto leaving her hand, which he naturally never did whenever they came outside of their house. She wanted to ask where he was going, but she stopped when Naruto went near Hiashi and asked, "Who is she?" with his soft childish tone. Hiashi looked down at him with a smile and said "ask her itself".

Then Naruto went behind Hiashi's legs to ask the girl her name but she shuttered, blushed and went in front of Hiashi while still holding his right leg still hiding herself form the sight of a cute and handsome boy which was of her age. Naruto started to follow her while she did the same thing she did before just kept hiding repeatedly. She stopped when he caught her. He went in front of her and watched her careful describing every detail and then in anger he turns towards his father and went running at him, this made Hiashi to get little confused as well as Kushina.

Naruto then started to beat his father's leg with his soft punches; Minato wondered what happed to Naruto, which made him this angry. He then asked him "what happed Naruto? Why are you beating me?"

Naruto looked at his father with his beautiful blue eyes and said "Father I hate you". Minato went blank not knowing what actually happened with Naruto, which made him this angry that he will hate his father, which he calls a hero. Therefore, Minato went down on his knees and asked "why?"

"You lied to me!" Naruto shouted making Kushina to worry even more and making Minato to think what he lied him about. He then asked "what kind of lie? Naruto"

"You lied to me that mommy is the beautiful and cutest girl in this whole world, right" with that, statement of Naruto Kushina blushed and went near him. While Minato explained him "no Naruto, what made you to think like this that you mother is not cutest and most beautiful girl in this world" Minato asked making Kushina little uncomfortable in front of Hiashi.

Naruto again shouted but this time he pointed his hand towards the girl, which had hugged her father's leg "why that girl is more beautiful and cutter then my mommy" as Naruto finished Kushina laughed as well as Hiashi. Minato chuckled at that movement and thought, "I can't believe he was angry on me for this reason".

"Naruto do you like her" Kushina questioned after she clams herself down.

"Um I don't know" Naruto stated making Hiashi to laugh again. "Naruto go and ask her name and give a good mommy hug, ok". Naruto nodded and went near the girl and asked her "what's your name?" Hinata just blushed even more and gripped her father's leg even hard. "Um" Naruto wondered what was wrong with her. Then Hiashi shouted "Hinata!" which made her to look at her father with a blush, she then sees her father's angry glare and then quickly turned towards Naruto and then she introduced herself while shuttering and blushing "my name is . . . . . Hinata Hyuga" with the softest voice which Naruto ever herd.

He smiled and introduced himself "My name is Naruto Namikaze" he then hugged her like his mommy told but he did something which his mommy did not told to do. He hugged her which made her to blush even more and then he said, "This is mommy hug and this is" he then brooked the hug and kissed her directly on the lips, she widens her eyes. She could not believe what was happing. He then said "mommy kiss" with a slight blush because this felt different then the way he felt when his mommy kissed him. Kushina laughed as well as Minato and Hiashi.

Hinata again hugged her father's leg while still completely red.

Naruto then returned to his father and mother by taking his and Hinata's first kiss.

Kushina and Minato leaved Naruto and Hinata to the academy and went back, near the gates.

Kushina laughed again and told Hiashi "they looks cute together like they were meant to be. So what do you think Hiashi, would you allow me to be a mother in law to Hinata" at that Minato giggled and Hiashi smiled and said, "I would really like to give my daughter to my best friends son and be glad to be his father in law."

Minato nodded and said "it will be really good to change this friendship into a relationship isn't it Hiashi". Hiashi nodded with the happiest smile he had and said, "So it's done" and then Kushina popped in "what do you think of making their engagement right now"

Hiashi laughed and Minato questioned, "Stop it Kushina, Naruto and Hinata are too young even for their engagement"

Hiashi added "don't worry; they will be a perfect match".

Kushina bowed to Hiashi and he bowed her back, and same thing Minato did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All the time in the academy, Naruto sat near Hinata and was wondering, "What's wrong with her, is she scared of me or something" he always asked her what is her problem. She always said 'no nothing'.

Iruka caught both of them talking so he throws some chalks at him to stay quiet and pay attention to the teachings, but Naruto was stubborn so he continued to talk, babbling about anything. Somehow, he started to like Hinata and enjoyed talking to a shy Hyuga girl. Then she thought, "Why is he still talking even after being hit by chalks".

"Um Naruto" she finally said but it was very quiet and fluent voice which Naruto liked at the first sight. Actually, Hinata was not that shy but she started blushing and shuttering at the first time she sees him walking with his parents, this was before they met. At that time she thought that this boy looks beautiful, actually Hinata did not know that the boy should be mention as handsome not beautiful. Hinata, all the time she was in her mansion, she has never seen some other boys expect the Hyugas.

Naruto asked her "Did you said something Hinata?" he asked weirdly. She blushed even more and shocked her head showing the sign of no.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One of my guest told me that I wright childish things and I do not display any details. So please read this chapter and tell me where I lack off and answer my question "do I really wright a childish things and my writing is really bad and I am not suitable here to wright my ideas on the Fanfiction". If your answer is yes then I will stop writhing anything on the Fanfiction and wright stories for myself because it really hurts when someone says that I am not good enough. However, one thing, I do this writing to display my love towards Naruto and the people who care more about the story instead of the grammatical mistakes, please say something which will make me keep going with the story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

See you later people . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Naruto got beating

1) Three bullies

2) Hinata scared

3) Naruto got beat

4) Surprise. . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continue tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Fight

_**CH – 4 Fight!**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 2141**_ **views** **and** **1201 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kushina laughed again and told Hiashi "they looks cute together like they were meant to be. So what do you think Hiashi, would you allow me to be a mother in law" at that Minato giggled and Hiashi smiled and said, "I would really like to give my daughter to my best friends son and be glad to be his father in law."

Minato nodded and said "it will be really good to change this friendship into a relationship isn't it Hiashi". Hiashi nodded with the happiest smile he had and said, "So it's done" and then Kushina popped in "what do you think of making their engagement right now"

Hiashi laughed and Minato questions her, "stop it Kushina, Naruto and Hinata are too young even for their engagement"

Hiashi added "don't worry; they will be a perfect match".

Kushina bowed to Hiashi and he bowed him back, and same thing Minato did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All the time in the academy, Naruto sat near Hinata and was wondering, "What's wrong with her, is she scared of me or something" he always asked her what is her problem. She always said 'no nothing'.

Iruka caught both of them talking so he throws some chalks at him to stay quiet and pay attention to the teachings, but Naruto was stubborn so he continued to talk, babbling about anything. Somehow, he started to like Hinata and enjoyed talking to a shy Hyuga girl. Then she thought, "Why is he still talking even after being hit by chalks".

"Um Naruto" she finally said but it was very quiet and fluent voice which Naruto liked at the first sight. Actually, Hinata was not that shy but she started blushing and shuttering at the first time she sees him walking with his parents, this was before they met. At that time she thought that this boy looks beautiful, actually Hinata did not know that boys should be mention as handsome not beautiful. Hinata, all the time she was in her mansion, she has never seen some other boys expect Hyugas.

Naruto asked her "Did you said something Hinata?" he asked weirdly. She blushed even more and shocked her head showing the sign of no.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

Yesterday I asked a question and I expected a good answer but I got a perfect one from one of my story reader, and thanks to her/him, I am continuing my story. Thanks again and I will hope to that I live up to your statement.

Months were passed, in the academy they learnt clone Jutsu. Hinata was sitting separate from Naruto because Iruka got too much distracted from continues babbling of Naruto, where Hinata was always silent. She could not overcome her shyness towards this blonde-haired person. So Iruka made sure that they sit different. Naruto got always bored because he was not having anyone whom he could talk freely as he talked with Hinata. He later on finds a girl named Sakura. He tried to talk with her try to have friendship with her but she always ignored, shouted at him because he was annoying to her. Later on, he found that the girl liked Sasuke. Then Naruto became Sasuke's friend. They both talked a lot about each other, Naruto explaining about his father while Sasuke explaining about Uchiha clan. They both became the best friends. They did not knew that their parents were already good friends. Minato was good friend of Sasuke's father while Kushina was best friend of Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke told Itachi about his first new best friend. As usual, Itachi was happy for his brother.

Later on Sasuke found out form his mother that Naruto's parents were good friends. So they all had three times visit with Naruto's family and even for a dinner including Itachi who had them visited for only one time.

Naruto and Sasuke played a lot in the playing garden together. After Naruto got Sasuke, he almost forgot about Hinata, which was going to be his wife and love in the future. She was alone. lonely, like Kushina told her that if loved one is away from us then we cloud fell our half of the heart is been taken away from us.

Sasuke was good with clone Jutsu; he always trained Naruto for it. Naruto was never able to do it correctly but Sasuke always encouraged him that maybe someday he will master it too. Whenever they both were together, they always watched that some people were staring at Naruto with hate. Sasuke explained Naruto about the looks he was getting from some villagers. Naruto asked his father about this but he only said it is nothing they look at him because he is the son of the Hokage, but the truth was hidden even his own father was telling him a lie about the villagers looks he was getting, hiding the truth of the Nine-Tail fox.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minato was busy in his work. Kushina was also lost in her work that she even almost forget to take Naruto home from the academy.

I am displaying the highlights, which occurred in the real story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto went outside of the academy. Hinata followed him. She left behind so she started to run after him. She blindly hit a fat person who was eating ice cream and was with his two friends. That fat person shouted at her. Hinata said sorry and then she started to run again but she changed her direction towards the Hyuga compound because those bullies were after her. They caught her in the middle of the small forest, which was just near the Hyuga compound. They tried to hit her but Naruto stopped them and then he had a fight with them. However, he was badly beaten. They all stopped hitting him when one of the Hinata's personal guard called her name. Those bullies escaped. Ko took Hinata away, she tried to stop him but he said that she should not meet Naruto again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Highlights ends

At the Hyuga mansion, Hinata explained to her father about what just happened, while crying for Naruto. Hiashi was angry on Ko; he called him and slapped him hard, which even made him to drop his permanent teeth. Ko apologised for his actions and promised that he will never say this again about Naruto that Hinata should not meet him. Hiashi already knew about the Nine-Tails as well as most of the Hyuga clan knew.

Hiashi looked at Hinata and told her that she should go to Naruto's house and give him a cake in thanks to protecting my girl. Hinata gladly nodded and even she told their chef to teach her how to make a cake, so she could give Naruto her personally made cake. Hinata made her cake as the chef told her. She took both cakes, one was hers and their chef made another one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata was with her personal house cleaner, she left Hinata to Naruto's home and told her that she will come back soon to take her.

Kushina asked Hinata the reason that brought her here. Hinata explained everything about Naruto and herself.

After listening to Hinata, Kushina wondered, "so that's why Naruto was messed up with his cloths and was angry for this reason".

Naruto was already there hiding behind a half closed door, staring at Hinata wondering what she tell his mom.

"He is very strong". Hinata said to Kushina with her cheerful voice making Naruto to get angry on himself that this girl believes in him so much and he was not that strong.

"No I am not strong." Naruto yelled as he showed himself.

"Don't shout like that Naruto" Kushina said with a glare.

"They were just three and I couldn't take them down." Naruto explained while still remembering his defeat looking down at his legs, felling little guilt that he was the son of the Hokage and he was not able to do anything.

"Don't worry Naruto, you lose because you were outnumbered but I am happy that you saved this beauty from getting harmed." Kushina explained in hop to make Naruto's anger to get down. Hinata blushed and hold Kushina's leg "Oh my, she easily gets embraced" Kushina thought as she looked at Hinata.

"Even though being outnumbered, I was not able to do anything. I couldn't do anything like dad, he might have being able to take down whole army of ninja's in no time." Naruto still did not know what actually Kushina meant. How could he know if he is so young to understand?

"Naruto you still have to be a ninja" Kushina again explained.

"Naruto" shuttered Hinata.

Somehow, Naruto forgot about his anger, went near her, and asked, "Did you said something Hinata".

"I-I a-am s-s-sorry" she apologised with her softest tone that even made Naruto to wonder why she is saying sorry. He hugged her which made Kushina and Hinata to shock, then he said "don't be sorry, I wasn't able to protect you but I promise I will get stronger then dad and there will be no one in this world to hurt you because I will always be there for you" his words touched Hinata's heart, she felt very happy,

While Kushina thought, "this girl has very positive effects on Naruto"

She thought about this because she has never seen Naruto this determined ever before, actually she was amazed.

Then Naruto leaved the hug and said, "don't cry Hinata." but she did not stop. Then Naruto thought, what he always did to stop his crying, then he remembered that he always do mommy kiss to share happiness or sadness. "You will stop crying if I give you a mommy kiss, right Hinata". Kushina was going to stop him "No Naruto she might" but he quickly pressed his lips against Hinatas. Which made her to stop the cry, but she stunned on her position. Her eyes were widen then she passed out when Naruto stopped kissing her and asked, "Now see". "Hey what happened" Naruto asked while he catches her. "Mommy look" Naruto asked his mother to have a look what happened to her. Kushina chuckled and picked up Hinata and carried her into her arms like a small baby. She thought, "She is quite shy". "Mommy what happed" Naruto asked while jumping and pulling Kushina's dress. Kushina could clearly see how worried Naruto was, she said, "Naruto don't worry, she just needs some rest" she then takes her to Naruto's room and lied her there.

Kushina wondered what was there in the bag, which Hinata brought. She did not opened the bag but kept it aside. Then once again, Naruto asked, "mommy is she going to be alright".

"Stop worrying about her, Naruto. She is fine," Kushina again explained.

Naruto then went in his room to check on Hinata, while Kushina prepared some food for them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto comes back with blushing Hinata. Kushina looked at them. She then proceeds two plates on the table with ramen, which is Kushina's favourite food item as well as Narutos. Kushina asked Hinata to join with Naruto. Hinata willingly agreed and she quickly remembered that she had brought some cake. She then looked for the bag but she did not found her, so in worry state she asked Kushina "where is my bag?"

Kushina quickly brought the bag and Hinata took it. She then slowly pulled a box, which was containing two more boxes after she opened it. One box was small and one was big. She opened the both boxes and said, "This small box contains the cake which I made and the bigger one is made by our chef". She then made two pieces of the cake and handed it to Naruto and Kushina. Kushina tasted the cake and with the weird grin she thought "this cake is have too much unbalanced of chocolate and vanilla flavouring. Even though she is just of age 7, I don't know what will Naruto say but please don't hurt her Naruto" she thought this because she ones made a cake and it was her first time, she remembered Naruto's action.

Naruto finally tasted the cake; he thought, "Wow this has too much chocolate in it." While Hinata asked him in the hope that she has done everything right "so do you like my cake, actually it was my first time" and starts tapping her fingers. Naruto wonder "wow I can't believe it was her first time of making a cake but she did even greater than my mommy". For Naruto, Hinata was more beautiful and cute then his mommy and now she just made a cake for the first time and which was better than his mother did at the first time. He smiled and looked at Hinata, he explained "Hinata it's really good, you know."

"Thank you" Hinata thanked him with happiest smile she had. She did not know or maybe of not that age where she can understand that she started to fall in love with Naruto. Kushina could see how happy Hinata was. She ordered Naruto to wash his hands and face, so he can eat ramen. Naruto obeys

While Kushina bent down at Hinata asked her "Hinata do you love my boy?" Hinata not knowing, what was the meaning of love?

Therefore, she asked Kushina about it "what dose love means?" she asked with her cute childish tune. Kushina then explained her about love. Hinata carefully herd and she answered some of the questions, which Kushina asked her about how she feel about Naruto, and many more questions. Then Hinata asked, "So it means that I am in love with Naruto". Kushina nodded. At that movement Hinata didn't bushed because she wasn't fully knowing about love and what this could led to, but she will understand it by the time comes. Where she actually could not be away from him, will not be happy if he is not around, cannot stop thinking about him and may felt as if her life is not full if he is not there with her.

Naruto then came and started to eat his ramen, while Hinata did the same. She loved the taste of ramen; it was her first time to eat. While eating she said, "This is the best thing which I ever tasted and now it's in my favourite food list."

Naruto said, "My mommy's ramen is the best" and drinks all the soup. Kushina thanked Hinata for the compliment. She then asked Hinata about her loved thing, then Hinata started to explain her loved things "cinnamon rolls, sweet red-bean soup, now ramen and . . . . . . . Naruto!" she starched the last name which made Kushina to smile and Naruto to ask "really Hinata, thanks but only mommy can love me". Hinata did not understand what he meant but Kushina knew what he meant and then she explained Naruto "Naruto this is different, you can keep loving your mommy. Hinata's love is different from mom. You will understand when you grew up a little"

Naruto with the confused face did not understand what she meant.

Later on . . .

Hinata went home with her house cleaner.

Please understand I do not have enough time to re-read my story to check grammatical mistakes and spelling mistakes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

See you later people . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Tragedy of the Uchiha clan

1) Shisui's Uchiha

2) Itachi Uchiha

3) Minato's request

4) Shisui's scarifies

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continue tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	5. Tragedy of the Uchiha clan

_**CH – 5 Tragedy of the Uchiha clan**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 1032**_ **views** **and** **620 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

While Kushina bent down at Hinata asked her "Hinata do you love my boy". Hinata not knowing, what is the meaning of love?

Therefore, she asked Kushina about it "what dose love means?" she asked with her cute childish tune. Kushina then explained her about love. Hinata carefully herd and she answered some of the questions, which Kushina asked her about how she feel about Naruto, and many more questions. Then Hinata asked, "So it means that I am in love with Naruto". Kushina nodded. At that movement Hinata didn't bushed because she wasn't fully knowing about love but she will understand it by the time comes where she actually couldn't be away from him, won't be happy if he is not around, can't stop thinking about him and may felt like her life is not full if he is not there.

Then Naruto came and started to eat the ramen. Hinata did the same. She loved the taste of ramen; it was her first time to eat. While eating she said, "This is the best thing which I ever tasted and now it's in my favourite food list now"

"My mommy's ramen is the best," Naruto said and drinks all the soup. Kushina thanked Hinata for the compliment. She then asked Hinata about her loved thing, then Hinata started to explain her loved things "cinnamon rolls, sweet red-bean soup, now ramen and . . . . . . . Naruto!" she starched the last name which made Kushina to smile and Naruto to ask "really Hinata, thanks but only mommy can love me". Hinata did not understand what he meant but Kushina knew what he meant and then she explained Naruto "Naruto this is different, you can keep loving your mommy. Hinata's love is different from mom. You will understand when you grew up a little"

Naruto with the confused face did not understand what she meant.

Hinata went home with her house cleaner.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

Last time I asked some question and I got perfect answers from my beloved readers. So I am creating the tragedy of Uchiha clan same as the real story but it will be different at some scenes. I watched the videos of Uchiha clan tragedy and decided to wright it in my way, It will be little different.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Following the Nine-Tails' attack on Hidden leaf village, Danzo and the elders began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack due to the Sharingan's ability to control the Nine-Tails but no one was knowing about the real truth which fourth Hokage knew, he hide it form everyone expect Kushina and Jiraiya. Getting convinced by Danzo, the elders placed Uchiha under close surveillance. Danzo knew about the friendship between Forth Hokage and Fugaku, so he did not want his plan to slaughter Uchiha and gain their eyes so he can fit it in his arm. Danzo's plan was set.

Obito's plan successfully accomplished by forcing all Uchiha to live in a corner of the village. This mistrust from the rest of the village created feelings of ill will amongst the Uchiha. As such, the Uchiha, led by Fugaku Uchiha, began planning a coup d'état. He was still not satisfied with his decision because it was not the fourth Hokage who was planning to have spies on his clan. Fugaku Uchiha, he didn't wanted this to happen but the force he was getting form his behind by the fellow Uchiha members, forced him to have this plan on track even if it kills his friend.

In preparation for the coup, the Uchiha started inserting there member within Hidden leaf village's command structure to act as spies, they sent Itachi Uchiha and he was placed in the Anbu, the direct arm of the Hokage, but Itachi did not agree with the Uchiha's plans, believing the coup would only escalate into another Shinobi World War. As such, he turned double agent, providing Hidden leaf village with information on the Uchiha's plans. After Minato found out about the decision of the elders. The Fourth Hokage, who had not agreed with the treatment of the Uchiha following the Nine-Tails' attack tried to find a peaceful resolution with the clan because he knew the truth was. Danzo however, did not believe negotiations would solve anything and felt eliminating all the Uchiha because he wanted their eyes for his benefits.

The Uchiha noticed Itachi's strange behaviour and tasked Shisui Uchiha with keeping an eye on him. Shisui, a close friend of Itachi, shared his opposition to the coup. When peace talks started to break down, Shisui attempted to use his Mangekyo Sharingan's Kotoamatsukami to force the Uchiha's leaders to change their minds. Minato still didn't agreed with it because he wanted to have at least a talk with Fugaku Uchiha to explain him about the consequences and the truth behind the attack of the Nine-Tails, he was also going to assure him that Uchiha's will be safe and earn their respect back.

Danzo felt this was a waste of Kotoamatsukami's and took Shisui's right eye for himself before Shisui had a chance to use it. Having failed and fearful that Danzo would take his other eye, too, Shisui entrusted his left eye to Itachi before committing suicide. After finding his body, the Uchiha believed Itachi had murdered Shisui and the suicide was stage and as such no longer trusted him.

Although he still wanted to find a non-violent solution, Shisui's death convinced Itachi that events could no longer be denied. He became outwardly critical of the clan's actions and hostile towards individual members. Danzo, aware of Itachi's conflicted feelings, explained the two possible outcomes: the Uchiha could be allowed to carry out their coup, an act that would ultimately lead to the entire clan's extermination, including Itachi and his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha alternatively, Itachi could assassinate the Uchiha before the coup took place, and in exchange would be allowed to spare Sasuke's life. Itachi agreed with Danzo because to save his brother.

Before carrying out the massacre, Itachi found Obito sneaking around the village. Believing Obito was Madara Uchiha bent on destroying Hidden leaf village, Itachi offered to help him take revenge against the Uchiha for betraying him decades earlier if he would spare the village.

Obito agreed.

Although he knew, his actions were necessary; Itachi could not forgive himself for killing his own family and believed that he had to be punish. Sasuke, a child and thus ignorant of the Uchiha's conspiracies, was the only person qualified to pass the judgment on Itachi he felt he deserved. As such, Itachi attacked Sasuke when he entered their house, desperate to make Sasuke believe he had killed their clan without provocation and for selfish pursuits of power. He used Tsukuyomi to torment Sasuke with images of the clan's murder and claimed Sasuke was too weak, to even bother killing. Itachi encouraged Sasuke to get stronger and to come after him to avenge their family. Before Itachi was going to leave, Minato jumped in front of him in just a flash. He ordered him to surrender but Itachi did not listen.

Minato struggled a lot with Itachi but he took him down, he pinned Itachi down, while breathing high Itachi explained him about the plan, which Danzo had. He also requested him to protect Sasuke. Minato asked him what he did with Sasuke, Itachi told him everything, which he did or planned to do. Minato took Itachi in the prison which was in his commend. Itachi was badly hurt. Minato went back to take Sasuke and dropped him in his own home. He made a shadow clone, so it can explain Kushina about the things, which occurred today. Naruto was there to listen everything. Sasuke was asleep due to the power of genjutsu which Itachi earlier used on him.

Somehow Itachi was successful able to read Danzo's mind and told Minato about it. Minato went to the elders and told them about Danzo's evil plan. Minato then requested to kill him. They agreed, but they said that Danzo should be in the custody first.

Minato then went into the origination and finds Danzo. He told him what happed; Danzo's plan was half success but know he was going to die soon. He ordered his Anbu to attack Minato but everyone knew how strong he was, so every one of him or her was dead man. After an hour of fight, Minato captured Danzo and took him into the special prison.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the interrogation, Danzo was culprit. They found Shisui's eye on him as Itachi told. Due to the close relationship of Danzo with the elders, he did not get death. They gave him the punishment of whole life prison. Through, no one knew that he was planning to escape soon.

Interrogation done by Ibiki found out the Itachi was not the culprit. He was true to the village. Therefore, he was going to leave prison after two days. Even Ibiki told the elders and Minato about his scarifies which he made for the village.

Itachi's half plan was not successful. He was taken to hospital due to his broken bones and some injuries with the fight against the Hokage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After 1 day, Sasuke woke up with a cry.

Kushina, Minato and Naruto with the Elders explained him about the truth. Sasuke was so touched that he was crying, he thought that his own brother destroyed the whole clan just to protect him.

He cried a lot because his parents were dead. Therefore, Kushina gave him the permission to call her mother and to stay with them. Minato also did the same.

Sasuke even cried more and hugged Kushina. Naruto also gave Sasuke the right to call him brother. Willingly Sasuke agreed and hugged Naruto too.

Kushina told Sasuke to live in there house. He agreed to her and even asked if Itachi could come to. She agreed.

Minato and the elders told Sasuke about Danzo's plan and he cleverly agreed with them that Itachi was not culprit. He wanted to meet Itachi, right now.

Therefore, they all went to meet Itachi at hospital.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Do not forget to review, the next chapter will continue from here with no time skip and with full conversation.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Brothers are back

1) Itachi still cannot forgive himself

2) Itachi Uchiha went with Sasuke to live in Naruto's house with the order of the Hokage.

3) Minato sent Itachi because he knew after sometime being with a family again can change him to forgive himself

4) Sasuke forgives Itachi

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continue tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	6. Nothing really

_**CH – 6 Nothing really**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 1032**_ **views** **and** **620 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the interrogation, Danzo was culprit. They found Shisui's eye on him as Itachi told. Due to the close relationship of Danzo with the elders, he did not get death. They gave him the punishment of whole life prison. Through, no one knew that he was planning to escape soon.

Interrogation done by Ibiki found out the Itachi was not the culprit. He was true to the village. Therefore, he was going to leave prison after two days. Even Ibiki told the elders and Minato about his scarifies which he made for the village.

Itachi's half plan was not successful. He was taken to hospital due to his broken bones and some injuries with the fight against the Hokage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After 1 day, Sasuke woke up with a cry.

Kushina, Minato and Naruto with the Elders explained him about the truth. Sasuke was so touched that he was crying, he thought that his own brother destroyed the whole clan just to protect him.

He cried a lot because his parents were dead. Therefore, Kushina gave him the permission to call her mother and to stay with them. Minato also did the same.

Sasuke even cried more and hugged Kushina. Naruto also gave Sasuke the right to call him brother. Willingly Sasuke agreed and hugged Naruto too.

Kushina told Sasuke to live in there house. He agreed to her and even asked if Itachi could come to. She agreed.

Minato and the elders told Sasuke about Danzo's plan and he cleverly agreed with them that Itachi was not culprit. He wanted to meet Itachi, right now.

Therefore, they all went to meet Itachi at hospital.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

They all went to meat Itachi at hospital.

Itachi had deep injuries due to his fight with the Fourth Hokage. He knew that he was no match for the Fourth Hokage.

Itachi was laying on his bed, still completely depressed. He have not recovered yet but soon he was going to be discharge from the hospital. He waked up when he sensed someone's familiar presence. Naruto, Sasuke, Minato and Kushina were outside of his room. Sasuke was going to open the door but he suddenly stopped, he then starts trembling and begin to cry.

Kushina and Minato could clearly see and know why Sasuke was crying. He was going to meet his brother, who murdered his parents and clan, but Sasuke knew Itachi was not the culprit. Kushina showed her hand on his shoulder, which made him to look back at her; she gives a nod and says, "Everything will be alright, you know". Sasuke looked down and then at the door, he somehow managed to have enough courage and open the door. The first thing, which Sasuke and Itachi saw, I mean they saw each other. Sasuke burst out into a loud cry with tears streaming down on his face and jumped at his brother while yelling with clearly showing a heart touching emotional voice "Big Brother!" he jumped on his brother and tightly hugged him while crying on his neck.

Itachi did not do anything he just uttered his name "S-Sasuke". He was still regretting for what he did to his beloved brother.

Minato and his family came in. Naruto saw everything. He was still a child and younger than Sasuke and not smart as him, but also somehow he felt the pain, seeing his best friend who was now more like a brother to him, crying like this, so he also started crying and hugged his mother's leg. Kushina bent down at him and kissed him on his lips which Naruto called a mommy kiss, she made him sure that everything will be all right "Don't worry, everything will be alright".

He then nodded and started to rub his eyes to wipe the tears away.

After sometime, Sasuke stopped crying and looked at his brother straight into his eyes; he then tapped Itachi's head with his two fingers as Itachi always did. Then again, with the heart killing emotional voice he said, "I forgive you, Brother". He again started to cry when his brother looked away with a sad grin. Minato came forward, placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, looked at Itachi, and said "Itachi you will stay at our home".

"I can't" Itachi managed to utter; his voice clearly showed the great sighs of depression. Minato says "It's an order from your Hokage" as he already knew that Itachi would not deny the orders from the Hokage. Itachi looked down and closed his eyes while he nodded.

Minato then Informed about the ritual set for the Uchihas. Then they all went to the graves where every Uchihas buried.

After the ritual was over, they all went home as the Hokage ordered.

Naruto's room was too big that even it was able to fit 20 people at the same time. So Minato placed Sasuke and Itachi in Naruto's room and ordered the Anbu's has to bring their personal things form their first house which was in destroyed Uchiha's district.

Everything was set. Sasuke takes his family photo and places it near Naruto's family photo. He once again cried but stopped when Naruto started to tickle him from the back. "Hey brother Naruto, please stop it" he insisted but Naruto continued to tickle him, so Sasuke started laughing and he also started to tickle Naruto and like that they both played.

Minato then chained Itachi's hands and Sasuke asked him the reason he chained his brother. Minato explained him that Itachi might try to kill himself. At first Sasuke was shocked but he was smart and clearly enough to knew what to do. He then looked at his brother and said, "If he kills himself then I will do the same" this sentence shocked Minato and as well as Itachi, but Itachi did not responded to it. Minato was shocked at first but soon he came to knew what he actually meant. Despite his age, Sasuke was very smart. Sasuke knew that Itachi loves him more than anything else does. Therefore, he would not dare do anything like that to himself.

They had dinner and it was not the happy one as they always had. Kushina told Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto to have a bath together, as their bathroom was too big enough. They all agreed, even Itachi nodded but with a sad grin. Kushina could clearly understand Itachi's behaviour and knew it might get good if he is in their family.

While Bathing . . .

Naruto and Sasuke jumped everywhere, playing with water and shampoo bubbles. They also splashed some water on Itachi in hope that he will also joint them. Itachi was somehow getting in to a good mood by seeing his brother playing with Naruto who called each other brothers.

He was also happy because Sasuke got a family, not just a family; it was a family, which will equally love like their real family. While having dinner Kushina already told Itachi that he can call him mother like Sasuke do now, but at that time, Itachi didn't responded but deep down in his heart he was happy and also nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to play and swim in water.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They changed their cloths and went to sleep into a single room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minato came home and first he hugged Kushina from behind. They kissed and talked about today. Minato finished his dinner. Kushina also told him that they would require buying clothes for Sasuke and Itachi. Minato nodded and again kissed his wife and went to sleep together.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Mizuki's plan

1) Same thing as the real story but it will be different at some scenes

2) What will Minato and Kushina Do to convince Naruto?

3) Iruka will convince Naruto by telling him about his parents sacrifice

4) Naruto will forgive or not

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	7. Fighting session

_**CH – 7 Fighting Session**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 1032**_ **views** **and** **620 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They had dinner and it was not the happy one as they always had. Kushina told Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto to have a bath together, as their bathroom was too big. They all agreed, even Itachi nodded but with a sad grin. Kushina could clearly understand Itachi's behaviour and knew it might get good if he is in their family.

While Bathing . . .

Naruto and Sasuke jumped everywhere, playing with water and shampoo bubbles. They also splashed some water on Itachi in hope that he will also joint them. Itachi was somehow getting in to a good mood by seeing his brother playing with Naruto who called each other brothers.

He was also happy because Sasuke got a family, not just a family; it was a family of love. While having dinner Kushina already told Itachi that he can call him mother like Sasuke do now, but at that time, Itachi didn't responded but deep down in his heart he was happy and also nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to play and swim in water.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They changed their cloths and went to sleep into a single room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minato came home and first he hugged Kushina from behind. They kissed and talked about today. Minato finished his dinner. Kushina also tolls him that they also need to buy clothes for Sasuke and Itachi. Minato nodded and again kissed his wife and went to sleep together.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

Days past, Itachi started to work under Fourth Hokage. Now in home, Sasuke and Itachi started to call Minato and Kushina, Father and Mother. Itachi was now working as Anbu black-ops under the direct command of Minato.

Today in the academy, they had fighting session.

Iruka took his class to the fighting ground of the academy. There he called some rookies to have a fight and explained unison sign and about the history behind it.

The rookies, Sasuke and Naruto were order to get in the circle. Sakura, Ino and other girls were charring for Sasuke and some boys was cheering for Naruto because they knew whom he was. While Hinata silently prayed for Naruto to win.

They were facing each other. Before Iruka says to begin fight, Naruto interrupts him "Um . . . Iruka sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked. He having his clip board in his hands and was looking at Naruto, waiting to see what kind problem Naruto had.

Most of the village knew that the Fourth Hokage adopted Sasuke Uchiha but Sasuke did not wanted to change his Surname. Therefore, it was the Uchiha instead of the Namikaze.

I forget to mention that Naruto was doing pranks in the class not too much but just a little.

"No Naruto, this isn't about hitting" Iruka tried to explain, raised his one finger, and continued, "This is just some traditional Shinobi Hand-to-Hand Combat. Even the Hokage, who came before, trained and got stronger by sparring".

Sasuke with his cool grin turned away and started to walk out of the white circle, while he said, "Sensei, you can put me down for going out of the bounds. Please move on to the next ones up" he stopped after saying that and turned at Iruka.

"H-Hey!" he said with a confused grin. "I can't fight brother Naruto." Sasuke explained and they both looked at Iruka waiting for him to give response. Some girls whispered, "Sasuke is too cool."

While Iruka just sighed. Also in the crowed Shino and Kiba had discussion. Kiba said, "They both are too weird, and I don't know why girls like that guy Sasuke, also that Naruto, he is the son of the fourth Hokage. If they can't fight together, they will never become Chunin" while wondering about Sasuke and Naruto. Shino with his plain voice said "no, not necessarily" with a confused grin Kiba looked at Shino and murmured "Um?"

Shino continued, "Life is long. A lot could happen", Kiba gets annoyed of Shino's nature of thinking and talking, he said, "Man, you are sure fixated on minor details"

"Forget it! Naruto and Sasuke give the Unison sign" Iruka said while still looking down. "Oh I forgot" Sasuke mentioned and went towards the smiling Naruto he too went while smiling. They both did the unison sign and together they said "Brothers Forever" and even gave big smiles.

Then Iruka called Shikamaru and Choji. They both did the same thing as Naruto and Sasuke did. Iruka was completely flattered because of those four rookies and wondered how they ever will become a gennin.

The fighting session was over. Everyone went home but Naruto and Sasuke went to play at playing grounds.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They played with sand and then with rollers. Then after the afternoon, they all went in the direction of their home. While going home Naruto sawed a stall of masks and went near them to check how they will look on him. Sasuke was not interested in masks but he went for Naruto. Then the shopkeeper sees Naruto and Remembers that his son died just because of him. He went there with the angry glare and shouted at Naruto "Get away from here, you demon". At first Naruto did not understand what he meant by the demon and why was he calling him a daemon. Sasuke did not knew too why that shopkeeper called him a demon but he shouted when he kicked Naruto in the chest and went to catch him "hey you, why did you kicked him. Don't you know who is he, or who we are" Sasuke stated and was aware that the most of the village knows who they are.

The shop keeper again shouted "that boy is demon of the Nine-. . ." he was suddenly stopped by a grip on his mouth by one of the villagers, showing him the rule that they are not supposed to talk about this or they will be punished. He removed his hand and went in the shop. While Naruto and Sasuke did not aware by what he meant by demon and he was calling Naruto and was going to say something demon of the nine. Sasuke didn't knew what to do, so he takes Naruto home while convincing him that the shop keeper was fool or might be an psych. Naruto agreed to his brother.

As they reached home, they told everything to Kushina. Her fear was coming near, the truth of Naruto. If he somehow come to know that they have burdened him with such pain, he will never forgive them. Kushina convinced Sasuke and Naruto that she will have a talk with Minato about this and she told them that villager might be drunk at that time so he said something which was not truth.

They all eats their dinner and went to take bath together and then she laid Naruto and Sasuke to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We are home, Mother" Itachi said as he entered home with Minato.

Kushina welcomed them and ordered them to get refreshed and come to eat dinner. While the family was having their dinner, Kushina explained the things which Sasuke and Naruto told her. Minato and Itachi was angry at the same time. They needed to do something about this before its gets messed up and cause some kind of trouble in future.

"So, can we tell this to Sasuke? Therefore, he will not allow Naruto to know the truth. You know what I mean" Itachi explained as he finished his meal.

"We have to wait for more 3 years, then I believe we can entrust Sasuke with it," Minato said.

While Kushina just went sad and got emotional because what will happen if Sasuke hate Naruto or fear him, this will sure kill Naruto if his brother do this. She asked very fluently "Will Sasuke hate Naruto after this?" keeping her voice cold.

"I know Sasuke really well, and I believe he won't do anything wrong that will hurt someone who is this precious to him" Itachi explained.

"Yeah I agree, but I will entrust him with this truth after 3 years because he will get more matured and will truly understand" Minato explained.

Kushina got little hope, she smiled with small tear in her eyes, and she said, "If this is true. Then I trust your Minato but if something goes wrong and if lose Naruto . . .!" She lost her breath and regained it with anger and sadness "I will kill myself!" that statement which Kushina gave with was full of darkness and fear, could easily be seen and hear the pain in her voice. Their eyes were widen at Kushina's statement.

"I promise I won't let that happen" Minato once again made a promise to Kushina. Itachi got up from his seat and turned towards the kitchen and said, "I won't let that happen. You gave me the right to call you Mother, I promise, I will protect Naruto even if it's costs my life"

"Thanks" she whisper and hope nothing will happen wrong in the future. Minato knew that there will a time come where they have tell the truth to Naruto. However, he planned to tell him when he is matured enough to understand the reason they sealed the Nine-Tails inside him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Mizuki's plan

1) Same thing as the real story but it will be different at some scenes

2) What will Minato and Kushina Do to convince Naruto?

3) Iruka will convince Naruto by telling him about his parents sacrifice

4) Naruto will forgive or not

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. End of the world

_**CH – 8 Last Day of the Earth**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 1032**_ **views** **and** **620 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I know Sasuke really well, and I believe he won't do anything wrong that will hurt someone who is this precious to him" Itachi explained.

"Yeah I agree, but I will entrust him with this truth after 3 years because he will get more matured and will truly understand" Minato explained.

Kushina got little hope, she smiled with small tear in her eyes and she said, "If this is true. Then I trust you Minato but if something goes wrong and if lose Naruto . . .!" She lost her breath and regained it with anger and sadness "I will kill myself!" that statement which Kushina gave with was full of darkness and fear, could easily be seen and hear the pain in her voice. They are eyes were widened at Kushina's statement.

"I promise I won't let that happen" Minato once again made a promise to Kushina. Itachi got up from his seat and turned towards the kitchen and said, "I won't let that happen. You gave me the right to call you Mother, I promise, I will protect Naruto even if it's costs my life"

"Thanks" she whisper and hope nothing will happen wrong in the future. Minato knew that there will a time come where they have tell the truth to Naruto. However, he planned to tell him when he is matured enough to understand the reason they sealed the Nine-Tails inside him.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

 **They were now age of 10, Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was 11 and Sakura was 10.**

The day was simply as usual for Naruto. He, Hinata and Sasuke was setting together. However, girl named Sakura went to sit beside Sasuke. Hinata was with Naruto, so close that she almost hold herself from fainting.

Iruka came into the class, he distributed everyone a pen and paper and told them "Today your Assignment is to wright down your name at the back of the page, and in front of the page you have to wright the name of the single person that you will like to spend The Last Day of the Earth". As he finished everyone started to wright. Naruto was confused, which name should he wright because he had many precious people in his life like Minato, Kushina, Sasuke, Itachi and most of all Hinata. He tried to look at Sasuke and asked "hey brother, what should I wright".

Sasuke was smart enough, so understood what Iruka meant. After thinking at Naruto's question he answered "Brother, wright the name of a girl that you like, love, care and even marry with her and spend your life" Sasuke with the clue of knowing that Hinata was in love with Naruto and also he had already glanced at the paper which Hinata had.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's explanation, while Hinata blushed even more and started to think "I wrote Naruto's name, if he wrote mine then . . ." she blushed even deeper knowing the explanations of Sasuke and if Naruto writes her name, then it will be heavens for Hinata.

She was so deep in her thought that she did not even notice that Naruto took her note and read everything. Naruto got his checks little red, he do not know why he was having a blush. He thought "hmm she wrote my name" He was so dumb to understand that she was in love with him, he thought that he must be precious to Hinata or maybe best friend. Therefore, he puts Hinata's paper down and with a smile he Writes "Hinata Hyuga" on his paper.

She then comes to her sense when Iruka started to collect the papers. Sasuke wrote Sakura's name because he started to like her. Naruto asked him what he has written but with a blush, he always said nothing. Sakura did the same, she wrote Sasuke's name.

Iruka collected everyone's paper and said, "This will be given to the lord Hokage and in the future, you can visit him and check your notes again to remember whose name you wrote, ok". Everyone shouted yes and ok.

Today's class was over; everyone went into their group of friends. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata didn't knew Sakura really well so none of them tried to talk to her but Sasuke was talking to her but not too much just a little but he talks a lot with Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hokage received the box and in hurry he started to find Naruto's note, he was eager to know what Naruto wrote. He finds it and sees that Naruto has written Hinata's name. He was glad that Naruto wrote Hinata's name because he decided that Naruto will marry her as he and Hiashi decided.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I know this is kind of short chapter but I always wanted to do this when I first time watched "The Last Naruto The Movie" I really got hurt when I come to know M.K has stopped, finished Naruto series, soon Manga ended and Shippudean was about to end too. I was mad at him, he was having such great ideas about Naruto, so why he has to stop a series which is famous all over the world. So what do you think people? Do not forget to make review.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Mizuki's plan

1) Same thing as the real story but it will be different at some scenes

2) What will Minato and Kushina Do to convince Naruto?

3) Iruka will convince Naruto by telling him about his parents sacrifice

4) Naruto will forgive or not

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	9. Mizukis plan

_**CH – 9 Hate for the parents**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 1032**_ **views** **and** **620 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**_

 _ **In this chapter Third Hokage will scarifies his life by using . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was so deep in her thought is that she did not even notice that Naruto took her note and read everything. Naruto got his checks little red, he do not know why he was having a blush. He thought "hmm she wrote my name" He was so dumb to understand that she was in love with him, he thought that he must be precious to Hinata or maybe best friend. Therefore, he puts Hinata's paper down and with a smile he Writes "Hinata Hyuga" on his paper.

She then comes to her sense when Iruka started to collect the papers. Sasuke wrote Sakura's name because he started to like her. Naruto asked him what he has written but with a blush, he always said nothing. Sakura did the same, she wrote Sasuke's name.

Iruka Collected Everyone's paper and said "This will be given to the lord Hokage and in the future, you can visit him and check your notes again to remember whose name you wrote, ok". Everyone shouted yes and ok.

Today's class was over; everyone went into their group of friends. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata didn't knew Sakura really well so none of them tried to talk to her but Sasuke was talking to her but not too much just a little but he talks a lot with Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hokage received the box and in hurry he started to find Naruto's note, he was eager to know what Naruto wrote. He finds it and sees that Naruto has written Hinata's name. He was glad that Naruto wrote Hinata's name because he decided that Naruto will marry her as he and Hiashi decided.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End**

Naruto is incapable of performing basic techniques such as the Clone Technique. His Father Minato the Fourth Hokage is too busy and whenever Naruto ask him for the help, he always denied it because of his Hokage duties. Naruto took help from Kushina and Sasuke but stilled failed. Today in his Academy, there is going to be graduation exam. Naruto prepares a lot for his exam. Still he fails.

When this leaves him unable to graduate from the Academy, one of his instructors, Mizuki, tells Naruto that if he could steal the Scroll of Seals and learn one of its secret techniques, he would be allow to continue on to the ranks of the ninja anyway and graduate. After successfully stealing the scroll, Naruto was caught by another instructor, Iruka Umino, who realized that Naruto is been tricked. Iruka protects Naruto from the Mizuki who is planning to take the scroll for himself.

Mizuki throws shuriken at Naruto but Iruka saved him.

Mizuki tells Naruto that he has the Nine-Tails sealed within him on the day of his birth. He goes on to explain that the villagers hate him for the monster he contains and that Iruka, whose parents died by the hands of the Nine-Tails, must hate him the most.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His Brother and Father already told Sasuke about the Nine-Tails. He promised them that he would keep Naruto Safe and be always at his side no matter what.

After Sasuke come to know that Naruto has stolen the scroll, he went to find him. He knew Naruto very well and was aware that Naruto will never do something like this. Someone has tricked him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kushina and Minato were together. Minato ordered every Jonin of the village to find Naruto but no one was able succeed. He then used the ball of the third Hokage as Kushina advised him to do and searched for Naruto. He found him and heard everything what Mizuki said. He was angry on Mizuki. In addition, he feared for what Naruto will do after this. Kushina burst out into tears. She argued a lot with Minato. He explained her that everything will be ok and sent her home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Mizuki explained Naruto that he killed Iruka's parents. Naruto was completely broken. Then Mizuki throws Windmill Shuriken at Naruto but quickly Iruka shouted, "Naruto bent down" and quickly showed himself over Naruto.

Iruka said this was not the case, as he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathized with Naruto. He also explained him about his parent's sacrifices to protect the village and Naruto, their son. Naruto believes Iruka and uses his newly mastered Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to defeat Mizuki. Amazed by the complicated technique that Naruto has learned, Iruka officially makes Naruto a ninja by giving him his own forehead protector, and notes that he may one day have the potential to become Hokage. Still inside Naruto's mind, He was having short of anger on his parents. After that Sasuke arrived there, when he sees the headband on Naruto's forehead he congratulated Naruto but somehow he felt that Naruto was giving fake smile. Minato and the other jonin has arrived there. Iruka explained them everything and most of the thing Minato already knew. Naruto turned his head away from his father with a sad look on his face. Sasuke clearly saw Naruto's action and clearly knew why he was acting like this. His father went near him but he just went towards the village by hitting Minato's hand when he tried to stop him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto did the same with Kushina after he arrived home. Sasuke was with him and he did not like what Naruto was doing but he knew that he might have did it if he were he. He just with sad face went near Kushina who eventually started to cry. He assured her that he would do whatever it takes to make Naruto behave back to the normal again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day went good. Minato, Kushina and Sasuke was able to convince Naruto up to 80%. Naruto said that he is little angry on his parents for what they did but he knew the reason for it, so he forgives them but still sad for what he had inside. Later at Night, Itachi briefly described everything to Naruto about his Parents that they died for him. His heart was melt he quickly ran to his parent's rom and jumped on them while they were sleeping and started to cry and apologized for his action's earlier.

Kushina was happy again as well as Minato. Naruto that night sleeps with his parents.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Is it boring chapter. Do not forget to tell me. I fell like boring because I was having my right hand Broken due to my late night accident. I cannot update or wright better with my injury, so please bear with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – New Team 7

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	10. Flash Back Christmas Day

_**CH – 10 Flash Back "Christmas Day"**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 9032**_ **views** **and** **4210 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**_

 _ **In this chapter, Hinata will give scarf to Naruto. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke were of the age seven and eight. Today was Christmas day, so academy was having holidays.**_

 _ **At morning, Naruto and Sasuke got fully dressed because they were going out to play with snow. They eat their meal and leaves with good mommy kiss.**_

 _Hinata specially prepared a red colored scarf_ __ _for Naruto all by herself. She left her mansion. She thought, "I hope Naruto likes this" as she was running at the direction of Naruto's house._

 _While Naruto and Sasuke were playing alone at the playing ground. They were not alone, actually, there were others too but Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed playing with only each other mostly._

 _Hinata reached Naruto's home and pressed the doorbell. "Coming!" Kushina yelled from inside of house._

 _Hinata blushed again because she was just minutes away to give her gift to Naruto, her love._

 _Kushina opens the door and surprise to see Hinata. "Good morning, Miss Kushina" she said with bow._

" _Huh, good Morning Hinata" Kushina greeted back._

 _She looked up with a small blush and asked, "Where is Naruto?"_

" _Why?" Kushina asked._

" _Um, actually I made a scarf for him all by myself" Hinata said while holding the red scarf at her chest and looking down, not wanting to make Kushina to know that she was blushing. Kushina made funny look on her face, actually she jealous of Hinata. At such age, Hinata was able to make scarf, and she tried many times and just succeed at once._

 _Kushina says "Well, Hinata. How can I say this but I am little jealous of your talent at such age. You impressed me" while Hinata was little shocked. She was happy that she had been making a good image in front of Kushina._

 _Kushina showed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and with a smile, she said, "Naruto is very lucky because he have you in his life, you know"_

 _Hinata completely shocked this time and looked at Kushina with full of red crimson colure on her whole face, she tried to murmur something but was not able to do. Kushina knew Hinata's nature; also, she liked to play with her on this. Hinata was not able to say anything. Kushina could clearly see how Hinata was acting and knew the reason._

 _She pulled her hand back and said "Naruto is in the playing ground; playing with Sasuke"._

 _She nodded and started to run. "Miss Kushina thinks Naruto is very lucky to have me in his life, maybe I have a chance to M-Marry N-Naruto" after thinking that she blushed again as she blushed in front of Kushina._

 _While in the Ground._

 _Naruto was looking at Sasuke who was getting a gift from Sakura, a blue scarf. Sakura was blushing as well as Sasuke. When he returned, he could clearly see and understand why Naruto was sad and was hiding it with a fake smile._

 _Sasuke says, "I can clearly see through your fake smile, Brother Naruto" with serious face which made Naruto to stop his fake smile. His hands were back on his head and looked down after hearing what Sasuke said._

 _Sasuke went near him and showed his hand on his Brother's shoulder, then with a good smile Sasuke said "You will get too and we already have someone here that will give you" as he finished, he turned Naruto head backwards, showing him Hinata was here and she was coming near him. 'Why Hinata is here?' Naruto thought and quickly went near her. She started to have little blush, still after staying; plying and eating with Naruto did not made any progress on her blush. There was a little progress that she able to give Naruto her own made cake and other stuff._

 _They both were now facing each other very close. Naruto was wondering why she was here._

" _Na-Naruto I made a" she gulped "a scarf for you" she somehow finished and looked up to with a small blush and sees that Naruto was smiling. He said "Thanks"_

" _Hey Hinata, why don't you put it on Naruto by yourself, after all it's your gift, right" Sasuke said with a grin, already knowing the truth of Hinata._

 _This made Naruto and Hinata to blush again; she nodded and went more near to Naruto, which made him to blush even more. While blushing she wrapped that scarf on Naruto and looked at him with a small blush and said "You look more Handsome" they were already too close, which was making Naruto to blush and then Hinata's statement made him to blush even more._

 _He scratched his fore head and with a large smile he said, "Thanks Hinata, you look more beautiful today" he was not knowing how this thing came to his mouth, he did not even think of this. She blushed at her compliment. They both were just looking at each other, not able to say anything._

 _Sasuke could clearly see that they both were lost and they need help to come back. "Brother Naruto, why don't you ask her to play with you?"_

 _Naruto with his hands back at his head said, "Oh yes. Hinata why don't you play with us"_

 _She nodded again._

 _They all played together, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. They all had a snow fight and made a snowman._

 _Ino was jealous to see Sakura with Sasuke. No one know what she might do in the future._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _I want to know with whom Itachi should be pair, do not forget to tell me._

 _Important Read it: - it contains some questions, which are necessary to be answer by my beloved readers._

 _This Chapter was just a flashback that I always wanted to wright after I watched it in the Naruto The last: - Naruto the Movie. In addition, I want to know who should be the team's sensei, is it Kakashi well or might be Itachi because he is stronger than Kakashi. Do not forget to vote. Should Hinata must be in team 7 or Sakura._

 _As my arm is broken, I am having problem in my studies as well as typing with left hand only, slows me down. Therefore, the chapters might be short because of that._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – New Team 7

1) Sensei =?

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	11. New team 7

_**CH – 11 New Team 7**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 9032**_ **views** **and** **4210 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**_

 _ **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **Thanks for the blessings people and I hope I recover fast and rejoin my gym as well as start writing the Fanfiction with my full potential. In addition, I would like to tell that, due to my slow typing of my left hand, I cannot wright every details and my sentence formation might get wrong in some future chapters because of this injury. Doctor's said that it would require one more month to recover up to a level where I can move my hand.**_

Today in the academy,

Everyone who passed the gennin exams were arrived. Hinata was amazed to see Naruto pass and she was happy for him. She did not knew about last night.

They were sitting together, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata, after all this years, she was not able to overcome her shy nature. Sasuke helped her a lot but still she always failed to propose Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Iruka came in the class and congratulated them for passing the exam.

Iruka says, "So today you all are going to be assigned to your new teams and your sensei's" as he started to read the team names.

Hinata was lost in her own world; she was praying that she wants to be in the same team as Naruto.

Iruka finished telling three teams.

Sakura, Kiba and Shino were on the same team.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were on the same team.

Rock lee, Neji and Tenten were on the same team.

Now it was time for Team 7.

Iruka said, "So in the Team 7, we have" as Hinata gulped.

"Naruto." as Iruka took name. Naruto stands up.

"Sasuke . . ." as Iruka took name, Sasuke stands up while Naruto shouted "yes's!" making the whole class to look at him.

"Brother Naruto control yourself," Sasuke said as he showed his hand on his head.

"Please, please, please, please" Hinata starts murmuring.

"And . . . Hinata Hyuga" as Iruka finished, Hinata shouted "oh yes's!" just like Naruto did at first, everyone shocked to see Hinata this loud, I mean she was always shy never shouted anything aloud in the class.

"Oh Hinata, I didn't expected you to act like Naruto" with signed Iruka said.

She blushed and looked down in embarrassment and apologized.

"Well I am glad that we three are on the same team," Sasuke said.

Hinata just nodded as well as Naruto.

"So you all will wait here until your particular sensei arrives to take you, okay" Iruka finished and went outside of the classroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the meeting held by the Hokage to assign team leaders, the Hokage called Kakashi to meet him personally.

After Kakashi arrives. Minato asked him "Kakashi do you know why I assigned you to this team"

"Huh?" Kakashi murmured.

"Hmm, you know about Naruto." Minato asked with his silent tone.

"Yeah, the Nine tails, right" Kakashi simply stated.

Minato looked down at the papers on his desk, seeing the team 7. "I made Hinata and Sasuke to be team member of Naruto because I already told them the truth and they willingly agreed. For Sasuke, Naruto is like a brother to him and a precious person. For Hinata, She is in love with Naruto but Naruto do not know or maybe he is dumb about it. They both; Sasuke and Hinata were angry on me until I explained them about the consequences at that time during the attack of the Nine-Tails."

Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why do you have to seal the Nine-Tails inside Brother Naruto?" Sasuke asked as his anger was building up. Hinata was angry too. She wanted to question him it but she stopped when Minato started to explain. "After you both become adults, then I will tell you everything but please, I beg you, please don't hate Naruto"

"How can I hate Brother Naruto, he is the one who gave me precious gift to be called as brother." Sasuke explained him.

"Also Naruto is not the Nine-Tails, he is Naruto Namikaze that I love" She was so angry at that movement she couldn't even figure out why Minato and Sasuke was Laughing, she was so dense at that movement that she didn't realized what she just said. After sometime, she remembers and faints out.

Minato scratched his back and weirdly said, "Well this is weird". After a small laugh Sasuke and Minato both stopped.

"Don't worry about brother Naruto; I will be always there for him at every movement, even in sad or good. I will never abandon him. He is something, which precious thing left after the death of my parents, for him, I am even ready to kill or die for him. Also, I am not scared of the Nine-Tails or its glory that you told about, like Hinata told. Brother Naruto is Naruto Namikaze not the Demon Nine-Tails fox." He finished and looked at the picture of his Family hanging on the wall. He smiled and thought "Father and Mother, I will do whatever I can to protect my new Family. My new father is good and Mother is very nice. Hmm do not forgot to about my new brother too, he loves me as Itachi does. I hope you both forgive him."

"I like everything about Naruto but there is one this that I hate" Sasuke said while he weirdly looked down.

"Huh, what is that" Minato asked.

"Hmm how can I put this? Hmmm I hate when Naruto kiss me in the public stating that this is gift called as mommy kiss." He said very weirdly that even chuckled Minato.

"He is little immature" Minato said while laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback End

As Minato finished. Kakashi questioned him "I think this wasn't the reason I was called here."

Minato first looked at Kakashi with his sad face and looked down and joints his both hands and requests Kakashi "Please look after him, it's my personal plea"

Kakashi bowed "Don't worry lord Hokage, I will put my life on the line if it comes to Naruto."

"Ok then, you can leave"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All the team leaders were arrived except team 7.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I wanted to make Itachi as the leader of team 7. Nevertheless, I did not get any vote for him so I made Kakashi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto was angry for almost waiting an hour for his new sensei. He wanted to teach some lesson to his sensei. Therefore, he puts a duster on the edge of the door, so whoever opens the door will get a hit by the duster on his head.

"Uh, brother Naruto?" Sasuke asked with his weird grin, he was thinking how dumb his brother was. To think a shinobi of a class of jonin will fall for such a lame trick.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he came to sit back on his previous position. Hinata wasn't paying attention very much because she was just dreaming how she and Naruto will do on missions and also they might have dinner together every day at Ichiraku or maybe they both can share a single tent or maybe she can feed Naruto if he gets any injury on his hands or maybe if Naruto gets injury in his legs she can touch his body and give him support to walk. She was so lost and was blushing as if an idiot that she did not even noticed Sasuke's second weird look on her.

Sasuke turned at Naruto with sign and asked "*Huff* what makes you think that guy will fall for this trick, I mean he is a jonin"

Naruto makes a funny smile and scratched his back head, he said "well, um believe me, he will fall for that".

Sasuke sighed.

After all Naruto's trick worked, duster hit Kakashi when he opens the door. He looked at them with weird grin and watched their personality's, he thinks "one is prankster another is polite and third one is nothing more than a shy princess. *Huff* this isn't going to be easy"

"My first expression on this team, you'll are bunch of an idiots." He just simply stated.

Sasuke singed again. While Naruto and Hinata did the same.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi takes the day to let the team bond by having them each introduce themselves to each other. Naruto says that he wants to be Hokage one day, Hinata merely blushes and glances at Naruto, and Sasuke says that he has no dream but just to keep safe and protect his loved once like Naruto, Itachi, Mother and Father and also states that there is a girl that he loves and wants to marry with her. Kakashi was shocked at his statement but did nothing. Kakashi then instructs them they will undergo a survival test. He explains the test will be a survival battle in which the students attempt to take one of two bells from Kakashi. He then says only two will pass the test, and one will be sent back to the academy. As the test is beginning, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke start by hiding.

"Brother Naruto, I got a plan," Sasuke said.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata use Byakugan and keep an eye on Kakashi, while hiding here. Until then Naruto and I will try to attack him. If you got a chance to attack him directly, use that chance, ok." Sasuke explained.

Hinata and Naruto nodded. Sasuke said, "So let's go Naruto" with that Sasuke and Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's note: - In my story Naruto is well mannered because he has parents, he is little prankster but not the same as in the real story. In addition, he understands teamwork because he and Sasuke are very close and Hinata.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So you both are trying to take me directly, while the other one will have a track of mine." Kakashi said narrowed his eyes and thinks "so I can't my guard down. Even if they are just gennin's, still they have nice presence of mind"

Sasuke "He already caught on" with smirk. Naruto murmured, "Wow he is smart"

Sasuke says, "Brother Naruto, you go first" as he removed a kunai.

"Huh?" Naruto mentioned.

Sasuke murmured, "Use your special move".

"I see, so you are planning to make a distraction" Naruto thought and looked at Kakashi and smiled while he said "I see"

"Shinobi battle technique's part one . . . Taijutsu" Kakashi said and showed his hand's in his ninja gear.

"Huh, Taijutsu it's a hand to hand combat, so why is he reaching for a weapon" they both thought at the same time.

Kakashi surprises both of them by removing a book from his gear.

Sasuke chuckled as well as Naruto. Sasuke murmured "What the? What is wrong with him is he judging us as just kids, which he can fight with us while reading a book"

"Are you really going to fight like that?" Naruto questioned him.

"Yes, so why you both are waiting for, come on" he said and started to read his book.

"Naruto do it now, it's our chance" Sasuke yelled and prepared a hand sign for the fireball Jutsu.

"Yeah" Naruto shouted while he attacks Kakashi with shadow clones. As a diversion, Naruto's clones throws smoke bomb everywhere. A directly went attack him on head while other throws some shuriken's. Kakashi very easily used Naruto clone itself to block by griping him by collar. Just some shuriken touches ground, three clone quickly transformed back into themselves and then they grabs Kakashi's back, legs and hands. Sasuke thinks this is good opportunity and attacks Kakashi with his fire style Jutsu. Nevertheless, for Kakashi, he slips away easily into ground and takes Sasuke with him. He then comes out while Sasuke's body was in the ground but his head was out. Naruto was shocked that this weird looking person is strong.

Naruto quickly jumped near Sasuke, while he was underground but just his head was out.

Naruto asked, "Brother Sasuke are you alright"

"Yeah, he seems to be little strong." Sasuke said while struggling to come out.

Naruto says, "It's really hard to take him on" with smirk.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at them. He thought, "Both of them mastered the jutsu's which aren't meant to be gennin level. They are good as the fourth Hokage said but they need more practice to take me on and also one is reaming that I want to test."

Kakashi jumped to find Hinata while Naruto find out that there is a bell laying near the tree. He went to take that bell and also Sasuke shouted that it might be trick but Naruto said that the Kakashi might have dropped it mistakenly but before he was near the bell, some kunai's came and hits the area around the bell and then the ropes comes out.

Naruto stopped and jumped back and thought "Oh no, Sasuke was right and now Kakashi knows where Hinata is hiding. I have to free Sasuke quick."

"I see" Kakashi said as he jumped behind Hinata. While she just puffed out into smoke. "Huh, clone Jutsu'" he looked back when Hinata jumped at him with the jeukken style and her Byakugan was on. "I already saw you coming" said and started to hit Kakashi with her palms but he just dogged every hit.

While fighting with Hinata, Kakashi said, "The unique ability of the Hyuga clan, you are good but not perfect."

He said and jumped back. "Shinobi battle technique part two" he made a hand sign and created an illusion which showed Naruto being stuck by too many kunai's and shuriken's.

Hinata Byakugan was still on. She feared at her sight that Naruto was going to die but she noticed one difference, it was the chakra points, they were not there on Naruto. "I see," She murmured and joints her hand with unison sign and released the genjutsu.

"You are good." Kakashi said.

While Hinata was just breathing high. At that time, Sasuke attacks his sensei with shuriken and kunai, seemingly killing Kakashi.

They both quickly jumped near Hinata. Kakashi evaded Sasuke's attack by using substation Jutsu again.

Now the three of them were standing in front of him. Naruto noticed a bell near his foot and went to picks up. Sasuke said, "So we got one". Naruto nodded but quickly Kakashi came in front. He said, "Naruto alone passed"

"What?" Naruto shouted. He then looked at Sasuke and Hinata. Then again, at Kakashi, Naruto said, "Hinata and Sasuke did their perfect and I just got it because it was lying here."

"But, rules are rules" Kakashi stated.

"Don't worry Brother Naruto, we will try next time." Sasuke said with a cheerful tune and a fake smile, which Naruto detected it at start.

"N-Naruto, your dream is to become Hokage, so you needed to pass this exam for the next step. So best of luck Naruto" Hinata said as she turned her Byakugan off.

Naruto's looks on his face went completely sad. He looked down. Kakashi then said "But . . ." he starched the last word.

Kakashi then tied Hinata and Sasuke on the poll and said that they both will get another chance due to their good teamwork but Naruto will only eat his food. If he breaks the rule, he will fail and will not get another chance.

Naruto looks at food, he was hungry but Sasuke and Hinata was just right beside him. He looked at them with a sad look. He then gets up and uses two chop sticks and brings the food near Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata just murmured Naruto's Name; she then said, "No Naruto, you can't break rules."

Sasuke knew his brother really well and knew that he will do whatever for him, even break the rules. "Brother Naruto, you can't"

"I can't eat food if my loved once are hungry. Beside that he is not here and both of you will require energy to compete with him and you can't just do it until you have food in your belly, you know."

They both did not said anything, just did as Naruto said. Kakashi dramatically appears before them, as soon as Naruto feed them both. As Kakashi apparently prepares to punish them all, Naruto explains him "they did nothing, you should fail me instead of them. They are my teammates and I can't see them failing, even if it means that I have to go back to the academy, I will, for them". Kakashi was impressed on Naruto as well as Sasuke and Hinata. Kakashi then announces that they have all passed his test. He informs the team that they are the first team to pass his test and that they are now officially his students. He explains one of a ninja's most important rules: those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are far worse than a scum.

As the test was over, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke went to eat ramen at Ichiraku. After that, Hinata went her home and Sasuke and Naruto went to their own home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mom"

"Mom"

"We are home!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison. They entered home and saw Kushina making two glass of orange juice for them. They both went and hugged her and told that they passed and now they are gennin. Kushina kissed both of them and promised that they will go out on a dinner tonight, together.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So Kakashi, how did they performed?" Minato asked.

"Very well and I am glad to say that Naruto has really grown up. Also they all performed excellent to be a compared as a gennin" Kakashi answered.

"I was scared as well as Iruka. He thought that I made a wrong decision on making you as their team leader." Minato said.

Kakashi nodded and left.

Later on that night, the whole family went out for dinner but Minato was always late to arrive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I know, I know this chapter is having a lot of grammatical mistakes as well as sentence formation mistakes and also detailing part is too weak but you all know my current condition, so that's why I don't have enough time to read it again as well as to correct everything.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Mission to the land of waves

1) Little bit same as the real story.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	12. Itachi uchiha

_**CH – 12 Journey to the land of waves.**_

 _ **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**_

 _ **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 9032**_ **views** **and** **4210 visitors** **to my story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**_

 _ **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**_

 _ *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

" _ **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY**_ _ **"My thoughts**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **Thanks for the blessings people and I hope I recover fast and rejoin my gym as well as start writing the Fanfiction with my full potential. In addition, I would like to tell that, due to my slow typing of my left hand, I cannot wright every details and my sentence formation might get wrong in some future chapters because of this injury. Doctor's said that it would require one more month to recover up to a level where I can move my hand.**_

 _ **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sasuke knew his brother really well and knew that he will do whatever for him, even break the rules. "Brother Naruto you can't"

"I can't eat food if my precious ones are hungry. Beside that he is not here and you both will require energy to compete with him and you can't do it until you have food in stomach."

They both did not said anything, just did as Naruto said. As soon as they both were fed, Kakashi dramatically appears before them. As Kakashi apparently prepares to punish them all, Naruto explains him "they did nothing, you should fail me instead of them. They are my teammates and I can't see them failing, even if it means that I have to go back to the academy, I will, for them". Kakashi was impressed on Naruto as well as Sasuke and Hinata. Kakashi then announces that they have all passed his test. He informs the team that they are the first team to ever pass his test and that they are now officially his students. He explains one of a ninja's most important rules: those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are far worse than a scum.

As the test was over, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke went to eat ramen at Ichiraku. After that, Hinata went her home and Sasuke and Naruto went to their own home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mom"

"Mom"

"We are home" Naruto and Sasuke, shouted in unison. They entered home and saw Kushina making two glass of orange juice for them. They both went and hugged her and told that they passed and now they are gennin. Kushina kissed both of them and promised that they will go out on dinner tonight, together.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

 **At Morning,**

"Naruto, Sasuke wake up. Breakfast will be soon ready, so bath quickly and comedown." Kushina called out. She was preparing food for her two lovely sons. Itachi and Minato went earlier, they had there breakfast.

They both shouted in unison "Yes Mommy, we are coming". Actually, at first Sasuke felt weird to call Kushina as mommy because he prefer to call her as mom only, but Kushina and Naruto insisted him to call Kushina as mommy instead of mom.

They both to take bath together, they both actually liked to play a lot in bathroom but today they were going to assigned to their first mission of their team, so they wrapped up earlier.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They wrapped up earlier and went down to eat.

"So, what did your father said?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and Sasuke were eating ramen. Kushina was sitting in front of them.

"Yeah, we insisted him all night to give us a cool mission." Naruto said while gulping noodles.

"We even convinced Brother Itachi to convince Father to give us good mission." Sasuke continued while gulping noodles.

"So what did he said?" Kushina asked again while looking at her two cute sons, who were eating ramen.

"He is giving an escort mission to the land of waves, a C-rank mission." Naruto said as he finished eating his bowel of ramen and shouted "always first"

"*Huff* next time I will win" He said while pointing the direction of chopsticks at Naruto.

They both "We are going" shouted together and was about to leave but Kushina stopped them "wait a minute, you are forgetting something."

"Huh"

Kushina went near them. She hugged them together, turned back, and kissed both of them "Please be safe, it's your first mission and it's out of the village."

"Don't worry mom, we are strong, you know" Naruto shouted with cheerful grin.

Kushina pulled back from the hug and with her cheerful grin, she said, "I know"

"So, let's go Sasuke, bye, bye mom" Naruto turned and went up to take his bag. While Kushina stopped Sasuke, she went near him and said "Sasuke take care of yourself and your little brother, okay".

Sasuke nodded with a smile and promised his mother that he will.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Their team were summand at the Hokage tower but Kakashi was not with them.

"Huh, where is Kakashi sensei, Father" Naruto asked the Hokage, his team was in front of the Hokage. Itachi was there too.

Minato explains, "Actually he was sent out on an urgent S rank mission, so he won't be available today,"

Naruto asks, "So we won't get our first mission today"

Minato says, "I didn't said like that"

"Then" Sasuke said.

Minato says, "Your first mission will be to escort and protect the bridge builder, Tazuna to the land of waves" while Tazuna went near them, showing himself.

"So he is Tazuna. But we don't have team leader" Sasuke said.

"For this mission your team leader will be . . . . . . . . . . . Itachi Uchiha." Minato said.

"Big Brother" Naruto and Sasuke murmured in shock.

"That's cool, isn't it brother Sasuke." Naruto asked as he turned his head at Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "Yeah that's right" while he nodded with his cheerful smile.

Hinata was just quite. She was also slightly blushing when she was in front of Minato because she accidently confessed her love in front of him. Even though, Kushina teased her a lot when she visited their home. Minato told Kushina about Hinata's confession.

Therefore, people, I think you have not seen something like this in any other stories. In addition, my story is unique from other stories I hope you agree. Do not forget to make a review on this.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Mission to the land of waves

1) Itachi Uchiha in the action.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	13. Mission to the land of waves

**CH – 13 Journey to the land of waves.**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thanks for the blessings people and I hope I recover fast and re-join my gym as well as start writing the Fanfiction with my full potential. In addition, I would like to tell that, due to my slow typing of my left hand, I cannot wright every details and my sentence formation might get wrong in some future chapters because of this injury. Doctor's said that it would require one more month to recover up to a level where I can move my hand.**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Huh, where is Kakashi sensei, Father" Naruto asked as his team was in front of the Hokage. Itachi was there too.

Minato explains, "Actually he was sent on an urgent S rank mission, so he won't be available today"

Naruto asks, "So we won't get our first mission today"

Minato replay, "I didn't said like that"

"Then" Sasuke said.

Minato said, "Your first mission will be to escort and protect the bridge builder, Tazuna to the land of waves" while Tazuna went near them, showing himself.

"So he is Tazuna. But we don't have team leader" Sasuke said.

"For this mission your team leader will be . . . . . . . . . . . Itachi Uchiha." Minato said.

"Big Brother" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"That's cool, isn't it brother Sasuke." Naruto asked as he turned his head at Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "Yeah that's right" while he nodded with his cheerful smile.

Hinata was just quite. She was also slightly blushing when she was in front of Minato because she accidently confessed her love in front of Minato. Even though, Kushina teased her a lot when she visited their home. Minato told Kushina about Hinata's confession.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

During their mission, two Chunin attacked the team, enemies at a level that was not supposed to be encounter on a C-rank mission. Naruto and Sasuke, surprised by the Chunin's appearances they were shocked and was stuck by one of the Chunin's poisonous metal gauntlets. Itachi, in Naruto and Sasuke's absence, dealt with the attackers quite efficiently.

Itachi said. "My both brothers are Scaredy-cat's," as he turned back at Naruto and Sasuke. Now, Sasuke smiled weirdly but Naruto did something, which no one expected to do, Naruto bled out the poison he had received by stabbing his wound with a kunai "I swear upon this pain, I will never scare and let others to protect me." Naruto said as he already stabbed the kunai in his on his hand.

Itachi eyes went wide as well as everyone's.

"Naruto" Hinata said quietly.

"Naruto" Itachi said quietly.

"Brother Naruto" Sasuke said and looked down. At that moment, Sasuke was felling the same as Naruto. He picks up the fallen kunai and stabs his right shoulder, where enemy kunai hits him. He said, "I swear same as the brother Naruto". Naruto looked at his beloved brother and nodded, while Sasuke did the same.

Itachi turned at Tazuna and thought, "After all they learned an important lesson today, which will make them to walk at the path of a great shinobi."

Itachi, his suspicions raised by the attack, asked Tazuna for the truth about the circumstances of the mission. Tazuna explained that the Land of Waves had been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gato, who had effectively bankrupted all the people of the country, and that the only way to revitalise the economy was by building a bridge to the mainland that could render moot Gato's shipping monopoly. However, Gato did not want that to happen, and used shinobi gangs to assert his control. Team 7's actual mission was to support and protect the bridge-building efforts that had been thwarted thus far. Therefore, Itachi promised Tazuna that they would help, throughout until the bridge is build and help to clear Gato's presence from the village.

Upon arrival at the Land of Waves and on the way to Tazuna's home, Naruto threw a kunai at a bush, surprising the other ninja and putting them on guard. Once it was clear that it was nothing, Sasuke yelled at him for his apparent mistake, but Naruto threw another kunai at a bush in the other direction. Sasuke yelled at brother again for making wrong assumptions, though Naruto swore he had sensed something. As it turned out, he had sensed a snow rabbit, which was now scared out of its mind due to the kunai only an inch from its head. Naruto apologised to and sympathised profusely with the rabbit, picking it up and hugging it to an extreme. "This rabbit is so cute." Naruto said while hugging even tight.

Hinata went near him with a smile and with a small blush, she asked Naruto "N-Naruto can I have that rabbit"

"Oh yeah, of course, it will look more cute on you, Hinata" Naruto stated. Hinata blushed at the compliment of her love. She said thanks to him, takes the rabbit, and turned at Itachi, "Sensei, can I keep this until we are here."

Itachi nodded with smile because he liked childish things. He noticed something strange about the rabbit: its fur was white. Snow rabbits are only white during winter, meaning that this rabbit had been raised indoors and therefore belonged to someone nearby.

People please read these questions because they should be answered, or I will not continue the story

1) What type of Chakra affinities Itachi has?

2) Should I kill Kakashi on that S rank mission so Itachi can be new sensei of team 7?

Next time Itachi Uchiha vs. Zabuza Momochi

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Zabuza VS Itachi

1) Itachi Uchiha in the action.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	14. Hinata's Confessions!

**CH – 14 Hinata's Confessions!**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thanks for the blessings people and I hope I recover fast and re-join my gym as well as start writing the Fanfiction with my full potential. In addition, I would like to tell that, due to my slow typing of my left hand, I cannot wright every details and my sentence formation might get wrong in some future chapters because of this injury. Doctor's said that it would require one more month to recover up to a level where I can move my hand.**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Upon arrival at the Land of Waves and on the way to Tazuna's home, Naruto threw a kunai at a bush, surprising the other ninja and putting them on guard. Once it was clear that it was nothing, Sasuke yelled at him for his apparent mistake, but Naruto threw another kunai at a bush in the other direction. Sasuke yelled at brother again for making wrong assumptions, though Naruto swore he had sensed something. As it turned out, he had sensed a snow rabbit, which was now scared out of its mind due to the kunai only an inch from its head. Naruto apologised to and sympathised profusely with the rabbit, picking it up and hugging it to an extreme. "This rabbit is so cute." Naruto said while hugging even tight.

Hinata went near him with a smile and small blush she asked Naruto "N-Naruto can I have that rabbit"

"Oh yeah, of course, it will look more cute with you, Hinata" Naruto stated. Hinata blushed at the compliment of her love. She said thanks to him, takes the rabbit, and turned at Itachi, "Sensei, can I keep this until we are here."

Itachi nodded with smile because he liked childish things. He noticed something strange about the rabbit: its fur was white. Snow rabbits are only white during winter, meaning that this rabbit had been raised indoors and therefore belonged to someone nearby.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

My parents found out that, I wright Fanfiction and they ordered me to stop writhing. Nevertheless, they do not know, NaruHina Fans Can't be stopped, nor be destroyed. They will continue no matter what.

Itachi suddenly told everyone to duck as a giant sword spun past him, nearly killing them all. The sword embedded itself in a tree, and Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from Kirigakure, jumped onto its handle, intent on killing Tazuna. Itachi, recognising Zabuza Momochi.

"Well, well. So what do we have here, Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven ninja swords man of the mist." Itachi said with his cool gaze.

Then Zabuza remembers the face, which he has seen in a bingo book and a rumour, which will make any shinobi fear. "Y-you are Itachi Uchiha, the one who slaughter his own clan"

"Baster. Brother, we need to kill him" Sasuke yelled at Zabuza, while Itachi said "clam down Sasuke, we will."

However, Zabuza ignored that talk and continued his own "In the leaf village, said to be strongest and talented shinobi, the power to even make a Kage fear. You are in the second rank of S-Class shinobi in our Bingo book. I will be honoured to fight you, Itachi Uchiha." He narrows his face and thought 'could I possibly hope to defeat him'

"Wow Big brother is this cool, I never knew." Naruto said in amazement, which were raise by Zabuza's statement.

Sasuke explains, "Yeah he is. Our brother is said to be next strongest shinobi after our dad in our village" while fixing his gaze at Zabuza.

"You mean your dad is the Yellow flash." Zabuza questioned while looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"We don't have time for this, do we?" Itachi said before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything.

Itachi revealed his Sharingan, making Zabuza to fear a little more. Zabuza stated that he would consider it a testament to his own skill if he were to kill Itachi.

Zabuza ended the conversation with his Hiding in Mist Technique, summoning a thick veil of mist from the nearby lake in order to hide himself from the Sharingan. Itachi ordered Team 7 to protect Tazuna, though Zabuza asserted that such protection was useless, instantly appearing in the centre of their formation. As Zabuza was about to make an attack with his sword, Itachi raced toward them and stabs Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai just before his stroke could fall. Water poured out of Zabuza's body and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Itachi, revealing that Zabuza had used the Water Clone Technique to fool Itachi. Zabuza proceeded to slice Itachi in half, but Itachi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza as he realised that Itachi's Sharingan must have copied the Water clone Technique as Zabuza charged toward him. Itachi appeared behind Zabuza, mocking him by saying that it was over.

To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Itachi and grabbed him, and the first Zabuza reverted to a pool of water. Itachi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerged, Zabuza trapped him within his Water Prison Technique, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata to defend against another of Zabuza's clones. Itachi told the genin to run, but Naruto and Sasuke remembered the oath that they had made to their self, and entered the fight so that they could save Itachi and keep Tazuna alive. Naruto ordered Hinata to stay with Tazuna.

Naruto created a number of shadow clones that proceeded to surround Zabuza's water clone. Zabuza's clone swung his sword, and the shadow clones scattered and disappeared, forcing the only remaining Naruto to reach into his backpack and pull out a windmill shuriken, which he gave to Sasuke. Sasuke, sensing Naruto's plan, hurled the windmill shuriken at Zabuza, who easily grabbed it from the air. To his surprise, a second shuriken was hiding in the shadow of the first due to Sasuke's Shadow Shuriken Technique, and Zabuza was forced to leap over it to avoid get damaged. Once past Zabuza, the second shuriken turned into Naruto, who had transformed himself. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza, who, unable to dodge it while maintaining the Water Prison Technique, was forced to release Itachi from his prison in order to avoid the attack.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **{Author's apologies: - I am sorry to make it same as the original series because it was getting hard to make Zabuza vs. Itachi but I added some extra part too. I was confused at how to make Naruto and Sasuke's oath to come true.}**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While Itachi got free, Zabuza was forced to commence their battle and the two used Water Release techniques and fire release. Against each other. Due to his high amount of chakra and Sharingan, Itachi was able to take the upper hand and defeat Zabuza with Fire Style Dragon fireball attack. Just as Itachi was about to make the final blow, a masked ninja, later reveal to be named, Haku, appeared to kill Zabuza by impaling Zabuza's neck with several needles. After revealing himself to be, a hunter-nin sent to kill Zabuza. With that, Itachi puffed out into smoke, showed himself from the shadows, and jumped near his team.

Naruto says, "What the, all the time it was just a shadow clone" he was amazed at what just a single shadow clone of Itachi could do. Sasuke and Hinata were amazed too, while Sasuke knew from the start that Itachi was not on his full potential.

While Haku thought, "with just a shadow clone he was able to take down master Zabuza that easy" then he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

Itachi, shortly satisfied with this turn of events, decided that it was time to continue escorting Tazuna home.

"You all did well, from the start, the time you both took the oath. I planned it to see how far you both can go with it." Itachi said while walking towards Tazuna's home.

"So you let yourself trapped in into the water prison and test our skills and beside that, it was just shadow clone all the time." Sasuke said while he just thought that they both risked their life to save a shadow clone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **{Author's Note: - I really hate to wright the same thing as the original series, I am sorry for not making it too much different. I hope my readers forgive me. So I will go with the details instead of the whole conversation because it will take too much time to see my special event, so please bear with it.}**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After they reached at Tazuna's home and took their lunch, Itachi made the observation that Zabuza's apparent death was odd, when hunter-nin killed their target, they usually began to destroy it on the spot. On the other hand, the ninja whom they had met had taken Zabuza's body elsewhere. This, coupled with the fact that Zabuza had been killed with needle's, weapons that were rarely fatal and also useful for knocking people out, led Itachi to believe that Zabuza was still alive, and that he would be back to finish Tazuna's assassination. Elsewhere, Haku revives Zabuza, and, although he would need time to recover, he promised to crush Itachi when next they met.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Itachi took Team 7 to the nearby woods for chakra training, and told them that the training would require them to learn to climb trees without using their hands. Naruto observed that this is impossible, but Itachi managed to climb the tree with ease, and explained that the key to doing so was focusing chakra to the soles of the feet. The three genin all made an attempt: Naruto, not using enough chakra, took only one step before falling back to the ground; Sasuke was able to make it a good distance up the trunk, though he damaged it as a result of using too much chakra; and Hinata, having perfect control over her chakra, made it to a high branch on her first attempt, finishing her training. For the boys, however, the training continues, and Naruto, still unable to make it far up the tree. Sasuke too was getting tired because of the slow progresses. Therefore, he and Naruto plans to ask Hinata about this. Hinata complied, and Itachi made the observation that Naruto and Sasuke was finally getting a good grasp on teamwork.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Naruto rested in the woods one day, he encountered Haku, though he was unaware of Haku's identity and thought him as just a pretty girl. The two discussed their dreams: Naruto wished to become the Kage of his village, while Haku wanted to protect the person most precious to him, explaining that, when one was protecting a precious person, one's strength reached its maximum. Naruto agreed with this statement, remembering all of the people who had protected him. With that, Haku left, though not before confusing Naruto to no end by asserting that he was a boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Training for Naruto and Sasuke continued, and eventually the two were able to climb to the very tops of their trees, though Naruto was exhausted as a result. Seeing Naruto in this condition, a tearful Inari proclaimed that Naruto was wasting his time and that Gato would still defeat him. Naruto replied that he will win, and sarcastically congratulated Inari for always crying, calling him a brat. Itachi explained Inari about Naruto's pain, that he is been hated by all of the villagers and do not know why. With that explanation of Itachi, Inari started to cry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata escorted Tazuna to work at the bridge, leaving Naruto behind to rest. Upon arriving at the bridge, however, they found Tazuna's workers to have been attacked, and the area quickly became covered with mist. Zabuza's water clones appeared and went to attack them.

After a quick defeat of Zabuza's water clones at the hands of Sasuke, Zabuza and a masked Haku revealed themselves, confirming Itachi's suspicions. Back at Tazuna's house, two of Gato's thugs arrived to kidnap Inari's mother. Inari, inspired by Naruto's story, attempted to save his mother by himself. Just as he was about to be cut down by the thugs, Naruto appeared and defeated the two single-handedly. Naruto congratulated Inari for finally standing up for himself, and left to join the rest of his team.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sasuke, this time let me handle him." Hinata said as looked at Sasuke with full determination. "He seems to be Strong." Sasuke said as he held up the kunai.

"No don't worry" Hinata assured that and closed her eyes and continued, "My Byakugan can see though his deception clearly even this mist can't hide him from me"

"Well Hinata, I am surprised to see you this bold. Why don't you become this bold in front of Naruto, huh?" Sasuke asked with his funny look.

She blushed but the situation was already giving too much tension to her, she wanted to prove she was strong, also wanted to have spotlight of Naruto.

"Byakugan!" She shouted making Haku to look little bit unconfutable. Haku thought, "Byakugan, I see. So the mist is useless here"

"He is all yours Hinata, go on but be careful" Itachi said. Zabuza with rage went to fight Itachi while Haku started to spin and went at Hinata with high speed.

Even though, Hinata easily blocked him and they both started to fight with kunai. While Itachi ordered Sasuke to protect Tazuna.

Haku said, "We want the bridge builder not you" while holding Hinata's attach with his Senbon.

Haku continued, "If you backed down, we don't have to kill"

Hinata explained, "If I let this happened, then Naruto will never forgive me"

Haku said again, "You are making a mistake, if you die, he will never forgive himself"

"That will happen only if I allow you to kill me" Hinata said, but slowly but truly she started to doubt her skills that, she will able to defeat this person.

Haku said, "You won't be able to keep up with my speed, and I have two key advantage"

"Huh?" Hinata murmured.

"First, we are surrounded by water and second, we have blocked one of our hand that means you can block the attacks with just one hand."

Haku stated to create hand sign's with just one hand, which surprised Hinata but not Itachi because he can do it to and way too faster than Haku.

Haku created a Senbon's from the water and attacked Hinata, while she focused her chakra at her feet and also with help of her Byakugan she found a blind spot of Haku's attack and precisely blocked some of the Senbon's and with high speed she dogged other Senbon's and went back.

Itachi was indeed surprised at Hinata's skills growing in such an astonishing range. Sasuke too was surprised.

Hinata battled with Haku, and Zabuza was surprised to find that Hinata could keep up with Haku's speed. Haku, also noticing Hinata's capabilities, decided to use his trump card, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which trapped Hinata in a cage of ice. Haku attacks Hinata with wave after wave of Senbon barrages, which made effectively un-dodge-able because of Haku's technique. Eventually, Naruto arrived and managed a sneak attack on Haku. Just as Zabuza was about to attack Naruto, Haku asked to be the one to fight him, to which Zabuza agreed. Hinata began to formulate a plan, thinking that it would be easier to defeat Haku with Naruto attacking from the outside. To his dismay, Naruto entered the cage of ice to see how Hinata was doing, and he too became a prisoner of Haku's technique.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto, Hinata both attempted to destroy the ice mirrors, but were unsuccessful. This turn of events led Itachi to believe that Haku was using a kekkei genkai, and that Naruto and Hinata had no chance of winning. Because of this, he once again revealed his Sharingan, expressing his desire to finish the battle quickly. Zabuza explained that he had learned how to defeat the Sharingan, and disappeared into the mist.

Zabuza says, "You see, Haku can easily take those two brats down in no time"

Itachi said, "Hmm, I don't think so" with his cool gaze which Zabuza really hated.

Sasuke says, "I believe in Naruto more than I do to myself, and I know he will sure return safe with Hinata" with cool gaze just like his brother.

"Huh?" Zabuza murmured.

Itachi said, "You see Hinata is from our village's second strongest clan, the Hyuga clan. While Naruto is no ordinary child. He is the Son of a legend which is feared and respected throughout the world" making Zabuza to widen his eyes in fear. "Don't tell me he is the son of the yellow flash the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki"

"Yes indeed" Itachi said

Itachi then instructed Sasuke to guard Tazuna, Zabuza struck, revealing to Itachi that Zabuza was now attacking with his eyes closed, making the Sharingan's ocular genjutsu useless. Zabuza, explaining that was specialty is killing people based purely on sound, attempted to finish off Tazuna, but Itachi made a clone and Stopped Zabuza's attack while the real one again kicked him on his neck and send him flying at mist again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, the fight between Haku and Naruto and Hinata continued, with the two genin having sustained heavy wounds. Hinata, however, from the start was able dodge Haku's attacks. Haku, noticing this, attempted to attack an exhausted Naruto instead, but Hinata managed to pull Naruto out of way. A shocked Haku, fearing for his success at winning the battle, goes for a finishing blow upon Naruto, but Hinata rushes to Naruto's side to stop the attack with her own body. When Naruto awakened from his faint, he found a severely wounded Hinata standing over him. When Naruto shouted "Hinata!" and she fell into Naruto's arms.

While Hinata, lying on Naruto arms.

She said, "N-Naruto I know the demon inside of you" with that Naruto eye's widens in shock.

While Hinata continued while crying "Don't' let it bother you, it's because you are Naruto Namikaze not the Nine-Tails" Naruto was just listening to her, she coughed out some blood from her mouth and again started to speak "My dream was Marry the next Hokage, Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto shutters could not believe his ears "Wha-what?" what Hinata was saying, was just repeating inside his head. She coughed some more blood, which made Naruto shout her name and request to stop. But she doesn't listen and continued, "I don't think my dream will come true, but don't let your dream die, Naruto, I will always love you"

With her last confession she leaves her breath, which made Naruto to shake in fear and anger, he looked down at her body and Haku with his soft voice said, "She loved you, and wanted to marry you. For you, she didn't even heisted to risk her life." As Haku finished, Naruto just burst out into tears while hugging the dead body of her love that just confessed him.

Naruto thought, "H-Hinata, you know I actually started to like you back then since we first mate at the academy. Well you see mom was just telling me about you, I never understood why she was hooked up on you but now I know why."

Haku went up at his mirror and with emotional tone; he said, "Is this the first time you have seen your loved one dies".

"This is what a shinobi has to endure, he has to see with his own eyes, seeing the once he cares, chocked to death" Haku finished.

"I-I love you too H-Hinata" he said while holding the dead body of her love. He stopped trembling and said with a darkly rage, "you will pay for that!"

Naruto began to emit a visible red chakra, and Haku noted that it was pure evil. As the chakra poured out, Naruto's wounds began to heal, and he acquired claws, fangs, and cat like pupils. Zabuza and Itachi both sensed this new chakra, and each initially wondered whether it belonged to the other jonin, but Zabuza noted that the chakra was far too powerful, even for Itachi. This maybe, the Jinchuriki who is emitting it and Itachi was able to recognise it was the Nine-Tailed Fox. Itachi, worried that the seal keeping the Nine-Tailed fox within Naruto would break soon, decided to pull out all of the stops, and turned his Mangekyo Sharingan and told Zabuza that they should now end the battle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A transformed Naruto began to attack Haku, who attempted to counter with a barrage of needles, which was easily repelled by Naruto's roar. Haku attempted a physical attack, but Naruto was able to dodge it and grab the now fleeing Haku in an instant. After releasing a large amount of chakra, Naruto gave Haku a deafening punch in the face, sending him flying through a nearby mirror and destroying all the other mirrors as a result. Once Haku's body came to a stop, he rose, and Naruto charged at him so that he could give the finishing blow. As he did so, Haku's mask began to crack and break away, revealing the face of the boy whom Naruto had met in the woods. Mere inches from Haku's face, Naruto stopped his attack and returned to his normal form. Haku questioned why Naruto is sparing him, only to receive a weak punch to the face. Haku explained that with his defeat had come his uselessness to Zabuza, and that, because he could no longer protect Zabuza, his most precious person, he should die. Naruto did not understand this reason for wanting death, but Haku began to plead for it nonetheless.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haku had finally managed to persuade Naruto to kill him, using Hinata's apparent death as a reason for revenge. Naruto prepared a kunai, and charged at Haku, hoping that death would make Haku's dreams come true but, at the last moment, Haku stopped the attack. He apologised, saying that he could not die yet, and disappeared.

Zabuza did not know that Itachi has managed to attach a chakra tracing tag on him.

Itachi charged his Susano's sword towards Zabuza while, at the same time, a number of mirrors begin to surround Zabuza as protection. As the red chakra coloured sword made contact with flesh. To Itachi's surprise, he impaled Haku, who had used the last of his strength to grab hold of his Susano's sword through his heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto, confused by Haku's disappearance, rushed towards the figures he could see in the now fading mist. Upon his arrival, he found the gruesome scene of Haku's death, and Zabuza could see and wonder what monstrous thing is that. Itachi then turned off the Mangekyo Sharingan and told Naruto Stay out of the battle. Then Zabuza with a rage started to fight Itachi again.

Zabuza, meanwhile, was unable to touch Itachi, and with every attempt to strike him down, he was thrown backwards. With one such parry, one of Zabuza's arms made useless, and with another attack by Itachi, the other arm was put out of commission. As Zabuza's defencelessness was made apparent, Gato and his forces arrived to take the assassination of Tazuna into their own hands. As Zabuza and Itachi decided that, they no longer have a reason to fight each other, Gato noticed Haku's body, and defiled it as vengeance for an injury Haku had earlier given him. This coupled with Zabuza's indifference, infuriated Naruto, leading him to decide that Zabuza is still his enemy. Naruto explained how Haku had felt about Zabuza, and how Haku had done anything within in his power to serve Zabuza. After Naruto decried how Haku had died as a tool that had never achieved his dreams, Zabuza broke into tears, admitting defeat to Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zabuza tore away the cloth covering his mouth and borrowed a kunai from Naruto. Catching the kunai in his mouth, Zabuza charged through Gato's forces, slaying anyone who got in his way even while being stabbed many times. Upon reaching Gato, Zabuza proclaimed that he would not be able to go to the same resting place as Haku, and that he would be taking Gato with him to hell. With that, Zabuza ended Gato's life. Using the last of his energy, he thanked Haku for everything and apologised, falling to the ground with exhaustion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke came rushing at them and he finds only Naruto and Itachi, where was Hinata. He asked Naruto "Naruto where is Hinata?"

With that, Naruto broke the Shinobi rule again by starting to cry and went running at the direction where Hinata's body was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He hugged Hinata Body and started to cry while Tazuna and Sasuke came near him. Sasuke felt the pain Seeing Naruto, his brother crying this hard, also the death of his team met made him to shade some tears.

As Zabuza's life began to fade, Hinata awakened, overjoying Naruto to no end. Hinata started blushing hard, at the reason of Naruto hugging her this hard. She told him while shuttering "N-Naruto It's hurting" Naruto quickly pulled out from hug and showed his face to Hinata which was completely filled with Happiness and tears.

Hinata asked about Haku and Naruto told him that he is dead. Hinata again started to cry, but this was happiness she felt. "Naruto is so strong" She thought and looked at Naruto who was still having tears in his eyes. She then realised that Haku had never meant to kill her, nor Naruto. However, as quickly she remember that she confessed Naruto and he was still holding her, she then passed out. Naruto started to wake her up but Sasuke said it is all right because he knew the reason Hinata fainted. Of course, it was because of Naruto. Naruto then carried on his back and they all went to see Itachi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gato's men, meanwhile, were now without a paycheck, and decided to loot the town as their payment for coming. As Itachi was confused, tried to figure out what to do, an arrow fell to the ground in front of the imposing forces. Everyone's attention was drawn to its source, Inari and the entirety of the town's population, who had come to start protecting themselves. To contribute to the already intimidating forces.

Naruto felt excitement and tried to create shadow clone while still Hinata on his back. Sasuke stopped him and went in front of Itachi.

"Naruto you defeated that guy Haku but now leave this to me" Sasuke said and Itachi used his huge amount of chakra he have left to create what appear to be a large number of shadow clones, causing the mercenaries to flee to the boat that they'd used to get to the bridge.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Itachi approached Zabuza, who asked to see Haku one last time. Itachi complied, and laid Zabuza's broken body alongside of Haku. As snow began to fall, Zabuza asked Haku whether he was crying, and asserted that, just as Haku had always been by his side in life, he was now by Haku's side in death. With his last breath, he expressed his desire to go to the same afterlife as Haku, if only he could. Itachi remarked that Zabuza would be able to be with Haku in death, as they could go to the afterlife together.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haku and Zabuza were buried side by side, and Naruto, having witnessed the fate of shinobi, decided to live his life in his own way, not letting others tell him how "okay, I just come to an decision. From now on, I will be finding my own Ninja way, a way that is straight and true without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto"

"Huh, ha" Itachi laughed slowly. While Hinata and Sasuke too.

Sasuke smiles and says, "I am following the same"

Hinata with a blush while tapping her and look down said "I will follow N-Naruto" she shuttered too much. Naruto this time he had his little checks red when Hinata said that she would follow him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bridge was completed, and Team 7 prepared to leave. As they bade farewell to Tazuna and his family, Naruto told Inari that it was okay to cry. Inari, saying he did not want to, said the same thing to Naruto, who also said he did not want to. As Naruto walked away, both broke into tears, causing Hinata to thought how cute Naruto is. As they all disappeared into the distance, Tazuna proclaimed that the bridge would be called the Great Naruto Bridge.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Brother Naruto you will tell me everything happen inside that Ice prison, okay" Sasuke asked making Naruto to blush completely red and making him to shutter whenever he tried to say something. Sasuke caught Naruto and believed that this is the first time he has seen Naruto blushing and now Sasuke was more curious to find out. It is obvious that Hinata was completely red throughout their return to the leaf.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In Tomorrows Chapter, you will see the Conversation between Naruto and Kushina about his love. I hope it repays your time for waiting this long.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Naruto and Kushina.

1) Think about it.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	15. Naruto's confusion

**CH – 15 Naruto's Confusion!**

 **[IMPORTANT** I **: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thanks for the blessings people and I hope I recover fast and re-join my gym as well as start writing the Fanfiction with my full potential. In addition, I would like to tell that, due to my slow typing of my left hand, I cannot wright every details and my sentence formation might get wrong in some future chapters because of this injury. Doctor's said that it would require one more month to recover up to a level where I can move my hand.**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Haku and Zabuza were buried side by side, and Naruto, having witnessed the fate of shinobi, decided to live his life in his own way, not letting others tell him how "okay, I just come to an decision. From now on, I will be finding my own Ninja way, a way that is straight and true without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto"

"Huh, ha" Itachi laughed slowly. While Hinata and Sasuke too.

Sasuke said while smiling, "I am Following Brother Naruto too". Hinata with a blush while tapping her and look down said "I will follow N-Naruto to" she shuttered too much. Naruto this time he had his little checks red when Hinata said that she would follow him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bridge was completed, and Team 7 prepared to leave. As they bade farewell to Tazuna's and his family, Naruto told Inari that it was okay to cry. Inari, saying he did not want to, said the same thing to Naruto, who also said he did not want to. As Naruto walked away, both broke into tears, causing Hinata to thought how cute Naruto is. As they all disappeared into the distance, Tazuna has proclaimed that the bridge willed be called as the Great Naruto Bridge.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Brother Naruto you will tell me everything happened inside that Ice prison, okay" Sasuke asked making Naruto to blush completely red and making him to shutter whenever he tried to say something. Sasuke caught Naruto and believed that this is the first time he has seen Naruto blushing and now Sasuke was more curious to find out. IT is obvious that Hinata was completely red throughout their return to the leaf.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

They returned and gave their reports to the Hokage. Minato send the members of team 7 to their home and told Itachi to wait. Kakashi was there too. Minato asked Itachi about the mission in full detailed.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. They all are growing fast. Time to time, Naruto is becoming strong and learning the importance of life, and same with Hinata and Sasuke . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . also you can't believe what Naruto said"

 **Flash back. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Haku and Zabuza were buried side by side, and Naruto, having witnessed the fate of shinobi, decided to live his life in his own way, not letting others tell him how "okay, I just come to an decision. From now on, I will be finding my own Ninja way, a way that is straight and true without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto"

"Huh, ha, ha" Itachi laughed slowly. While Hinata and Sasuke too.

Sasuke said while smiling, "I am following too"

Hinata with a blush while tapping her and look down said "I will follow N-Naruto to" she shuttered too much. Naruto this time he had his little checks red when Hinata said that she would follow him.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback End**

"You see they all now have their own Ninja way." Itachi said while smiling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata went to her mansion. She was so happy that she finally confessed her love and now the reason Naruto was blushing in front of her, that made her even more confident that he will soon say those three magical words back. She happily hugged her Father and told him about the mission and their success. Hiashi was happy that his daughter who was improving really well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As they went home, Kushina asked a lot of question to Naruto and Sasuke about their mission. They both gladly told everything.

Nevertheless, there was something else Naruto wanted to talk with his mother. Kushina was too surprised to see Naruto blushed when he asked her that he wants to speak something private. Sasuke too was interested to see what Naruto has to say, which is making him to blush this much.

"So, what bothering you Naruto" Kushina asked.

"Well mommy, you see. Hmmm." He bushed and signed again. Sasuke was getting more and more interested, so he encouraged Naruto "Come on brother, we are waiting"

Kushina twisted her eyes finally realizing that this was the same as the first time, when Minato confessed her and she blushed this much as she required too much time to tell him that she is love with him too.

"Is there any matter of girl, Naruto?" Kushina said while poking Naruto's shoulder making him to blush.

He blushed and nodded.

"I see. So who is she?" Kushina asked.

"Well, um, you know. Uh hmm she is *Huff* Hi-Hinata" Naruto finally took a breath and continued to look down while blushing.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in excitement.

He again nodded while still not wanting to show his mother and brother his blushing face.

"So what the problem" Kushina asked.

"Well um during our fight with Haku, she confessed that she wants to marry the next Hokage, me and loves too" Naruto managed to say at least more comfortable this time because the main part was about to start.

"That was call cool Hinata, you finally did this." Sasuke said while jiggling.

Kushina smiled and showed her hand on Naruto's head. She was Happy for Hinata as well as her son. After all this years of training, Sasuke helped Hinata at every way that they can to help her to confess to Naruto.

"So, my sweet boy. What do you think?" Kushina asked.

Naruto was already looking at her; he said, "You see, I think I love her too"

"Then what's the problem Brother Naruto" Sasuke yelled at his brother for making such a confusion issue, why don't he just go on her confess her back

Naruto looked down with his sad grin. He explained "Mom remember, the Nine-Tails already killed you once" with that Kushina and Sasuke's eyes were widen. "I don't want anything to happen with Hinata" he said and started to shed tears. Kushina quickly hugged Naruto, holding him tight she said "Naruto, please don't let the Nine-Tails bother with your happiness. Don't worry nothing will happen"

"You see, Naruto. Hinata already knows about the Nine-Tails and yet still she loves you." Sasuke explained.

Kushina pulled back, kissed Naruto and told him "ASAP tell her that you love her back."

{ASAP: - As Soon As Possible}

He said, "I will" while wiping his tears.

Sasuke says, "Brother Naruto, I have something special in my mind"

"Huh, and what is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke said, "Um. You see. Hinata has her birthday in 7 days. So I was think that you should confess her on her birthday"

"That's a great idea, Sasuke." She turned at Naruto and asked him "So what do you think Naruto."

He nodded.

Kushina suggested, "Until that day, you can talk to Hinata normally"

Naruto again nodded with satisfaction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Naruto and Kushina.

1) Think about it.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow people and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from hear_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	16. Rising fillings

**CH – 16 rising of fillings!**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting is not it.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thanks for the blessings people and I hope I recover fast and re-join my gym as well as start writing the Fanfiction with my full potential. In addition, I would like to tell that, due to my slow typing of my left hand, I cannot wright every details and my sentence formation might get wrong in some future chapters because of this injury. Doctor's said that it would require one more month to recover up to a level where I can move my hand.**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So, my sweet boy. What do you think?" Kushina asked.

Naruto was already looking at her; he said, "You see, I think I love her too"

"Then what's the problem Brother Naruto" Sasuke shouted at his brother.

Naruto looked down with his sad grin. He explained "Mom remember, the Nine-Tails already killed you once" with that Kushina and Sasuke's eyes were widen. "I don't want anything to happen with Hinata" he said and started to shed tears. Kushina quickly hugged Naruto, holding him tight she said "Naruto, please don't let the Nine-Tails bother with your happiness. Don't worry nothing will happen"

"You see, Naruto. Hinata already knows about the Nine-Tails and yet still she loves you." Sasuke explained.

Kushina pulled back, kissed Naruto and told him "ASAP tell her that you love her back."

He says, "I will" while rubbing his checks

Sasuke said, "Brother Naruto, I have something special in my mind"

"Huh, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smartly he says, "Um. You see. Hinata has her birthday in 7 days. So I was think that you should confess her on her birthday"

"That's a great idea, Sasuke." She turned at Naruto and asked him "So what do you think Naruto."

He nodded.

Kushina suggested, "Until that day, you can talk to Hinata normally"

Naruto again nodded with satisfaction.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Christmas day was near. Today it was 22th December. Snowing was already going on.

Naruto and Sasuke planned something special on Hinata birthday. As the Hyuga's celebrate birthday only once, so Sasuke used it as an opportunity. He thought that maybe they can Celebrate Hinata's birthday at his home. Now only after 4 days Hinata will be 12.

Sasuke asked Naruto all about his first time with Hinata. What type of things they did together before this time. Naruto went into full details about his time with Hinata, where and how. As Sasuke was smart at this things, so explained that they are going to play and game. A game of treasure hunt, it will be different. It will be depend on their memory's they share together up until now.

First thing which Sasuke planned was, to give Hinata the list, which he made, and tell her to follow that questions. Therefore, at the end, she will find Naruto and he will confess her back. Then there will be a last question, which both of them has to solve, and that will lead them to a special party for Hinata's birthday. Only Hiashi and Hanabi will be present there from the Hyuga clan. The list Which Sasuke made for treasure hunt, he did not showed it to Naruto, because he wanted to create some suspense as well as surprising for both of them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's note: - I am from India, and I do not know how people from other countries celebrate Christmas. I might go wrong somewhere.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In that mean time, the Fourth Hokage called Team 7 for a new mission.

Sasuke already told Naruto not to talk with Hinata and gave a proper reason for it.

Therefore, Sasuke went to inform Hinata that the Hokage has summed their team.

As they both reached near the gates of the Hokage tower, they found Naruto waiting for them. Naruto tried to control himself from blushing when he found Hinata. She too tried to stop her blush and have some courage to talk with Naruto.

"Well um hi Hinata" Naruto asked, holding his blush. "Um hi N-Naruto" She said while shuttering. Those two did nothing just looked left and right and left and right. Sasuke got bored and asked them to hurry; fourth Hokage is waiting for us.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They were in front of the Hokage.

"Team 7, I have another C rank mission for you" Minato said and pulled out a scroll which was beneath his desk.

"It's our first C rank mission because the fist mission you gave was turned out into A rank." Naruto said while nodding his face. Minato smiled and looked at the scroll.

"The Fire Lord has requested some Ninja's for the security because of the Christmas day celebration, they fear that the enemy in this mean time can infiltrate in their party."

Sasuke asked, "So we need to protect the Fire Lord"

Minato nodded "No, Only his daughter. Remember, you need to do this while in the party suite."

Team 7 Nodded.

"Also the fire Lord requested me to present their on the party but I explained him that I can't come, so he requested my two sons to be present there as the VIP Guest. So you three don't forget to take extra dress, okay" As Minato finished explaining, he handed the scroll to Sasuke and told him to give this to fire Lord upon their arrival.

They all went to take their required materials and some extra clothing's due to the cold. Naruto takes the Scarf, which Hinata gifted him. Moreover, Sasuke too takes his lovely scarf given by Sakura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto still after this much of time wearing her scarf, yes, she was happy. Upon their arrival at the gates of the Leaf Village, they found Kakashi waiting there. Kakashi then, instructed his team to follow him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After their arrival at the Fire Lords Mansion, the guards greeted them. Sasuke gave the scroll and informed them to give it to the Fire Lord.

After sometime, fire lord requested their presence. The fire lord greeted them and introduced himself as well as his daughter, which was the same age as Naruto.

Fire Lord showed his hand in his Daughter's Shoulder and said, "This is my Daughter that you'll have to protect in this mean time"

"Hi, my name is Haruna Takeshi" She said and went forwards at the team 7.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto Introduced himself. Then Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi introduced them self.

Fire lord told Team 7 to take some rest, and said that food will arrive soon in their guest room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The guest room was big, it had four queen sized beds and two bathrooms, and they can to take bath in the nearby spring.

They all dropped their accessories and all went to take bath at springs, accept Naruto and Hinata. They said that they would prefer some rest. Naruto was not tired but Hinata was the reason, which made him to stay. Hinata was getting her checks little red because they both were alone in the room.

There was too much of silence. No one was speaking. Later on Lady Haruna came in. She asked Hinata to join her private bath, at first Hinata did not agreed because she wanted to stay with Naruto, but Naruto suggested her to go with Lady Haruna. She obeyed Naruto's suggestions and went with Haruna.

Naruto went down to grab his bag, but he find Hinata's bag and thought what she had brought in it. When he opened the bag, the first he found was their picture, perfectly framed and it was top of all her dresses and ninja toolkits. He smiled took her picture and thought "wow we both were looking so cute back then and now she is gotten more cute and beautiful" then again one more thought hit his mind "and she keep's this picture with her every time, I guess mommy was right." He then hugged their picture and felled on his bed. He never felt something like this, the sensation of having her picture, hugging it, was driving him to a peaceful sleep; through it was just 7'o clock where sun was setting down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on, after an hour. Sasuke and Kakashi arrived and was surprised to see Naruto alone, where was Hinata. Therefore, Sasuke went to wake Naruto up and finds that he was holding something near his chest, hugging. He slowly pulled Naruto's grip and finds out that the picture was of Naruto himself and Hinata, they both were together, they were kids. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childish Nature. He did not wake him up, and went to Kakashi. Sasuke says, "I think we should take a round of this area" to his sensei. Kakashi agreed and went with Sasuke to check this area completely.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on, Hinata arrived and was surprised to see Naruto was asleep and was holding their picture; she started blushing and thought what if someone sees Naruto holding their picture like this, even though she was happy. The sins, which Naruto was showing, were the same sins she shows. She was happy, she observed that, form that day he always blushed around her, started to behave different, and now he was holding their picture. She thought "Maybe the day is near when he will say that he Loves me back" She went near him and looked at his face, it was really cute for her, she tried to touch his checks but blushed a lot at the thought, what will happen if he really said that he loves me too. She promised herself that whenever the time comes, she would not faint no matter what.

She did not tried to take her picture back, she went to her bed to take some sleep. She faced Naruto and smiled while looking at him. Naturally, Naruto turned his face at Hinata but he was still asleep, still holding the picture near his chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on Sasuke and Kakashi arrived and waked Hinata and Naruto up so they can enjoy their dinner together.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I want some tips on treasure hunt, a treasure hunt of memories that Naruto and Hinata did together, something special. I am saying this because I am getting thousands of views for each chapter and only two or three review. You do not know your reviews keeps me keep going with the story no matter what, already I am struggling too much because of my hand damage and now the pressure from parents.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Rising of felling 2

1) Think about it.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	17. Rise of fillings 2

**CH – 17 Rising of fillings!**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Doctor told me to have bed rest for complete 9 days, so I was out resting so I didn't had the time to wright Fanfiction.

So from now on, the post of chapter will be little fast.

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Later on, after an hour. Sasuke and Kakashi arrived and were surprised to see Naruto alone, where was Hinata. Therefore, Sasuke went to wake Naruto up and finds that he was holding something near his chest, hugging. He slowly pulled Naruto's grip and finds out that the picture was of Naruto himself and Hinata, they both were together, they were kids. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childish Nature. He did not wake him up, and went to Kakashi. "I think we should take a round of this area" Sasuke said to his Sensei. Kakashi agreed and went with Sasuke to check this area completely.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on, Hinata arrived and was surprised to see Naruto was a sleep and was holding their picture; she started blushing and thought what if someone sees Naruto holding their picture like this, even though she was happy. The sins, which Naruto was showing, were the same sins she shows. She was happy, she observed that, form that day he always blushed around her, started to behave different, and now he was holding their picture. She thought "Maybe the day is near when he will say that he Loves me back" She went near him and looked at his face, it was really cute for her, she tried to touch his checks but blushed a lot at the thought, what will happen if he really said that he loves me too. She promised herself that whenever the time comes, she would not faint no matter what.

She did not tried to take her picture back, she went to her bed to take some sleep. She faced Naruto and smiled while looking at him. Naturally, Naruto turned his face at Hinata but he was still asleep, still holding the picture near his chest.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

They got invitation for dinner on the other night.

Inside the room of Fire Lord. . .

"My Lord, Thanks for calling us for dinner with you, it's an honour for us" Kakashi said while bowing.

"It's alright, site down and enjoy the meal." Fire lord said.

Sasuke and Kakashi was siting left side of Naruto, Sasuke thought to make Naruto and Hinata to sit together but his plan was ruined.

"Father, can I sit beside Naruto?" She asked while looking at her Father with little of her checks red. In fact, she was beautiful cute looking as well as charming but for Naruto and me, Hinata is one of the most beautiful girl in this world.

Naruto was shocked to hear this, "why she wants to sit beside me?" He thinks with his weird grin.

"Well um . . ."

"Please. . ." She requested.

"Okay if you insist this much"

She then proceeds to sit beside Naruto, with her soft cheeky smile she looked at Naruto "Hi". Naruto chuckled and scratched his back head, "what wrong with her?" he thought and replied "Hi". Hinata was very angry and sad at that movement, she proceed to sit beside Kakashi. Sasuke was angry too, he thought, "what's wrong with her?" He then pinched Naruto and slowly told him to look at Hinata. Naruto then looked at Hinata, she was completely sad, that hurt Naruto bad. They all then began to eat their dinner. Haruna tried many times to feed Naruto her special dish but Naruto always shyly said no to her. She was acting different, Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata, those three thought the same. Her Father suspected her behaviour towards Naruto and thought maybe she likes him, "good choice" he thought.

As they finished their meal, Haruna Asked Naruto "Naruto can please play shoji with me, tonight"

"No he can't" Sasuke finally said something because he was annoyed and was now completely knowing why she was sticking around Naruto.

"I didn't asked you" she replied Sasuke with her nasty grin and looked at her father and requested "Father please Tell Naruto to play shoji with me and also beside that it will also keep me safe form traitors, right"

"But I am weak at shoji and why don't you take Hinata, she is very good." Naruto explained. Hinata now felt little comfort that girl would not try to influence Naruto.

Her father was smart enough, he thought to give her daughter some chance with boy, even though he knew Naruto had the Nine-Tails inside of him but still he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, so if his daughter gets engaged with Naruto, his power and dominance will be even more greater in the Hidden leaf. "It's alright Naruto, go with her"

"Uh!" Naruto sighed and went with Haruna.

Hinata now looked down, she was now depressed, and her thought was bothering her the most "Could Naruto be taken away from me"

Sasuke looked at her depressed face; he went near her and told her that everything will be all right. Kakashi sighed and thought, "This isn't going well".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With Naruto and Haruna . . . .

They both started to play shoji, Haruna won 3 times. Naruto was getting board of this game but still he played. They both were playing on Haruna's bed. She then watches a rat, she shouted and jumped on Naruto and hugged him tightly and because of her voice, that rat went outside of the room. She was scared of rats. Naruto was getting uncomfortable when Haruna slowly came near his face, and seductively she said "I'm sorry" and she came more near his face, Naruto got his checks little red and quickly come back to his sense and pushed Haruna away from him "What are you doing?"

She again seductively looked down with shy smile and said, "I'm sorry, I actually, um don't know".

Naruto sighed and look back and thought, "She is doing a lot weird thing which I actually don't like"

He then got up and said, "I am going to my room, I need some sleep"

"No please wait" she quickly said.

"Its midnight, I have to sleep or else I won't be able to be active on mission" Naruto explained sleepily.

Haruna asked, "Protecting me is the mission, right"

Naruto nodded. She then continued, "Then to protect me you need to be close, right"

Naruto again nodded but this time he was confused. Why she was bringing this things right now.

"My bed is big enough, we both can sleep together"

Naruto chuckled with a weird grin, and said, "No, it's not right to sleep with a girl in the middle of the night and also I will leave some clones outside of the door to protect you, so no need to worry"

"No, I mean no clones. Why don't you understand, my safety is your top priority, you have to sleep with me and don't worry it's not wrong to sleep with the girls if it's for other purpose"

Naruto sighed again and looked down, he thought "What if Hinata saw me sleeping with her" before he could think something more, Haruna dragged him toward the bed and said "No need to worry. I am not going to do something wrong"

"What does she means 'wrong'?" Naruto thought weird grin and he was about to lose his consciousness because of the heavy sleep which he was holding from so long.

"Okay then" He said and felled on bed while Haruna with a slight blush removed her dress and went to wear her night gown which easily showed her shapes of private parts.

She once again blushed at the thought that she was going to sleep with the boy she just started liking. She went near the face of Naruto and rubbed his checks. She sleeps beside him, her hand was holding Naruto, her chest was hugging his shoulder and her face was near his ear. She was blushing more like Hinata but this condition was different.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry for not updating it for a while, and sorry for short chapter. As my doctor told me to have at least rest for 7 days, no work, no computer and no mobile. Still I tried to at least finish this chapter and upload it; also, I will be out for more 3 days.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Christmas day!

1) Naruto and Sasuke will be chief guest as the both sons of the Hokage.

2) Hinata might be also with Naruto or maybe that Haruna.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	18. Return

**CH – 18 just one more day!**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Doctor told me to have bed rest for complete 9 days, so I was out resting so I didn't had the time to wright Fanfiction.

So from now on, the posting of chapter will be little faster.

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Naruto chuckled with a weird grin, and said, "No, it's not right to sleep with a girl in the middle of the night and also I will leave some clones outside of the door to protect you, so no need to worry"

"No, I mean no clones. Why don't you understand, my safety is your first priority, o you will sleep with me and don't worry it's not wrong to sleep with the girls if it's for other purpose"

Naruto sighed again and looked down, he thought "What if Hinata saw me sleeping with her" before he could think something more, Haruna dragged him toward the bed and said "No need to worry. I am not going to do something wrong"

"What does she means wrong" Naruto thought weird grin and he was about to lose his consciousness because of the heavy sleep which he was holding from so long.

"Okay then" He said and felled on bed while Haruna with a slight blush removed her dress and went to wear her night gown which easily showed her shapes of private parts.

She once again blushed at the thought that she was going to sleep with the boy she just started liking. She went near the face of Naruto and rubbed his checks. She sleeps beside him, her hand was holding Naruto, her chest was hugging his shoulder and her face was near his ear. She was blushing more like Hinata but this condition was different.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Actually I forgot to tell how this OC character Haruna looks like; _she is beautiful, she had red eyes, Crimson colour hair, slim body_ , cute looking, small but cute nose, Small Red Coloured lips. A perfect combination. No matter how beautiful Character Haruna is, but there is not a single girl in my Story or Cannon which is more Beautiful, sexy, cool, slim, perfect body shape than Hinata, is it okay with you all !

When Naruto woke, he weirdly jumped away from the bed with a blushing face; this made Haruna to wake up too. As she already knew why Naruto's face was red, so she just teased him "What Happened Naruto? Your face looks little flushed?"

"Why were you holding me like that?" Naruto questioned her back with still his little checks red because he saw the curves Haruna had and it clearly showed just because of her gown.

She looked down and started to remove her gown, this kind of states made Naruto to blush even bright red. She while removing suggested Naruto "Naruto will you please let me change"

Naruto quickly looked away and went out side of her room, while still sweating he went to his team.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He slides the door slowly and finds no one in the room "Where is everyone" and when he was about to slide it back, he heard a voice of Hinata, she was singing and also there was a sound shower, which made him to guess that she was bating.

Her voice was melody filled with silent sweet tone and can easily flatter anyone. Naruto closed his eyes and started to feel its tune, it was touching his heart. He slowly started to walk and he was so deep in tune, that he almost tripped himself and felled down, which shocked Hinata, "Who is there?" She shyly yelled.

Naruto says, "It's me it's me Hinata" while rubbing his forehead.

"N-Naruto" she Gulped, blushed hard completely red and thought "How long Naruto was here, did he?"

"Where is everyone?"

"They both went to train" she replied, shuttering completely.

"I'll be going Hinata, see you later at training" Naruto said, he went out to join springs to take some bath, he cannot use bathroom because Hinata was already bathing there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on, after Naruto finished, he went to find his team. There he finds Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata waiting for him. They all were wearing extra cloths because of the cold. Kakashi then explained him about the training they were supposed to do; it was a training for improving their teamwork. For Kakashi this team were bless with the Byakugan and Sharingan, this was ultimate team. Therefore, he thought that after increasing their teamwork, this team could perform a flawless job.

As the days went normally, Naruto slept with his teammate's room, he somehow convinced Haruna. He also told Sasuke about the Haruna's behaviour. He told that maybe Haruna likes him and he need to do something before this is messes up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On 25 December, at Night

The Party was starting tonight. Naruto and Sasuke were the respectable chief guests. Haruna was dressed in a beautiful yukata. Naruto was looking handsome as well as Sasuke too.

Later on, Hinata arrived with her prefect comb hair, beautiful Lavender colour yukata with some pink roses on it, why she was dressed so nice. Even though she did a flawless, make up. She was wearing high heels of lavender colour. Her lips were blue. She looked like an angel. Naruto got nosebleed and he tried to hide it from Hinata. Haruna Looked at Hinata, she thought that she was more beautiful than she was. Hinata was blushing too. Sasuke told her to stay with Naruto while holding his hand, so she was starting to blush even more but stopped when Haruna came at Naruto.

"Naruto why don't we be together" Haruna asked but before she could hold Naruto's hand, Hinata pulled Naruto away from her; she was very infuriated because of Haruna's behaviour with her Naruto. "No, Naruto is with me" Hinata told Haruna while glaring at her and holding Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed even more and was surprised to see Hinata getting this angry. Hinata then started to walk at their VIP sitting arrangement-taking Naruto with her. They both took their seats and then Hinata realised that she was still holding Naruto hand, she started to blush even high, pulled her hand back, and looked down while blushing, for others, Hinata's nature was weird but Naruto really liked it. Haruna was so angry that she dragged Sasuke with her. Naruto was hoping that Sasuke will be good and was feeling sorry for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Their Mission was over, they all returned to their home after visiting Fourth Hokage.

Naruto and Sasuke yelled, "Mom we're back" as they entered.

Kushina slowly went and hugged her children's, "So how was your mission?" she asked with her soft nature.

Sasuke cheerful said "Everything was fine" while Naruto just nodded. "So, what will you both like to eat?" she asked

"Of course Mom's special, Ramen" they both cheerful shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later at Night, inside Naruto room.

"Please Brother Sasuke" Naruto requested with his cute look. "No it should be kept as secret" Sasuke said as he pushed off Naruto away from him.

"Please Sasuke, it's after 1 day. I need to prepare" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto and told him "Don't worry I have perfectly planned everything. You just need to sit on a bench in the park and wait till Hinata arrives."

"But what about the Party" Naruto asked

"Don't worry. Just propose Hinata, okay. Leave everything to me" Sasuke explained his Brother who was worrying to much about Hinata's Birthday.

Naruto asked, "Okay than, I trust you but where should we go after I propose her" with his checks little red.

"After that you have to find a cheat located in the park together, and solve the quest to find the party location." Sasuke explained.

Naruto folded his arms and nodded. Sasuke told his brother Itachi and also Mother and Father about his plan. They all agreed to help him to make this occasion special. Kushina was very happy for Naruto because she always thought that Naruto would never get a girlfriend just because of the Nine-Tails inside of him. Minato was happy too. As for Itachi, his life renews, just because of this new family, which he got, and he pledges to protect it with his life. Sasuke was enjoying too his Brother Naruto was good. They both played, bath and even sleep together. Sasuke never felt like his family died. Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke were having same room. For Itachi, they made one more room for him, Itachi said that he was okay with Naruto and Sasuke but Kushina insisted to make new room for Itachi because she had something in her mind, which will really flatter Itachi. Only Kushina and the storywriter knew a secret.

Sasuke planned everything, now he went out to see how his plan would work. Naruto was alone inside. He was playing with the stuff toy, which Hinata gifted him on his 5th birthday. It was white bunny. He just smiled like an idiot whenever he imagined himself proposing Hinata and blushed bad when he dreamed to kiss her.

Like that, he went to a peaceful sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – A delinquent day

1) Sasuke plan, don't know how it will work

2) The Chapters name itself says what is going to happen.

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	19. Fascinating kiss

**CH – 19 Fascinating kiss, nothing really!**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Doctor told me to have bed rest for complete 9 days, so I was out resting so I didn't had the time to wright Fanfiction.

So from now on, the post of chapter will be little fast.

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Don't worry. Just propose Hinata, okay. Leave everything to me" Sasuke explained his Brother who was worrying to much about Hinata's Birthday.

"Okay than, I trust you but where should we go after I propose her" Naruto asked with his checks little red.

"After that you have to find a cheat located in the park together, and solve the quest to find the party location." Sasuke explained.

Naruto folded his arms and nodded. Sasuke told his brother Itachi and also Mother and Father about his plan. They all agreed to help him to make this occasion special. Kushina was very happy for Naruto because she always thought that Naruto would never get a girlfriend because of the Nine-Tails inside him. Minato was happy too. As for Itachi, his life was renew just because of this new family, which he got, and he pledge to protect it with his life. Sasuke was enjoying too and his Brother Naruto was good. They both played, bath and even sleep together. Sasuke never felt like his family died. Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke was having same room. For Itachi, they made one more room for him, Itachi said that he was okay with Naruto and Sasuke but Kushina insisted to make new room for Itachi because she had something in her mind, which will really flatter Itachi. Only Kushina and the storywriter knew a secret.

Sasuke planned everything, now he went out to see how his plan would work. Naruto was left inside. He playing with the stuff toy which Hinata gifted him on his 5th birthday it was white bunny. He just smiled like an idiot whenever he imagined himself proposing Hinata and blushed bad when he dreamed to kiss her.

Like that, he went to peaceful sleep.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

I am back now with completely recovered from the injury and can now use right hand. Therefore, the Chapter will be quickly updated and thanks for the patients.

Today Team 7 Was ordered a new C rank mission, to protect the merchants and escort them back to their village. For this mission Kakashi was not with them because Minato thought that this mission was easy but he do not knew what was going to happen today.

Team 7 was arrived at the gates of Hidden leaf Village and was ready to leave with the merchants.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As they went on the middle path that was fully covered by the forest, there they encountered seven Lightning Village Jonins.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata pulled out their kunai's, getting ready for the battle.

"I thought this mission was supposed to be C-rank" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I too but now it turns to be B-rank" Naruto added.

"Huh, B-rank. This kid considers us to be a B-rank enemy" the fatty jonin said. He smirked weirdly at them.

"They sure don't know who we are" another jonin said.

"Don't get in our way, or it won't go good for you all" Sasuke said while hoping to make their enemies fear.

"Brats hand us the kid of yellow flash and the rest of all will be allowed to go back"

The whole team 7 was shocked their eyes were widen 'they are after me' 'so they are after brother Naruto' 'they are after Naruto'

Sasuke then full of rage in his voice, ordered the merchants to get away for them. Then they started their battle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minato with Itachi,

"Lord Hokage, I got information that there might be chance that the Lightning village will be after your child" Itachi explained.

"If the information you got is true than . . ." Minato said and ordered Itachi to go after team 7.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seeing the destruction and death of the merchant's had brought in only the short while, Hinata paled. Those Jonins brought down team 7 and was asking, "Who is the child of fourth Hokage?"

They were tied with ropes and was crumbled on ground.

Naruto was already raged with anger; seeing the innocent merchants killed right before his eyes and he was not able to do anything and the reason they were killed, was Naruto himself. One came at Naruto and started to hit him on his head, "Tell us, who is Fourth's brat" he then pushed his leg on Naruto head very hard that made him scream in pain.

"Leave him" Sasuke shouted in anger. "No Naruto" Hinata paled.

Sasuke was also lost in his anger and was panting high. They all were at their limits and was already tied, so what else they could do. Then one of the jonin went near Hinata and tried to lick her face but he stopped and looked at Naruto and told him "tell or let this girl die". Hinata let some tears fall.

The Images of Dead merchants were just roaming in head and now seeing Hinata cry. He growled in anger with completely different voice "Back off" he then pushed his leg up while clearly showing his anger but his eyes were no longer blue. Both, Sasuke and Hinata look at Naruto with shock. Naruto took everyone's attention at him.

His face was torn apart by a feral rage unlike any she had seen before. That jonin who was pushing his leg on Naruto's head, just jumped back in fear and with trembling voice he said "Those eyes, the Nine-Tailed fox"

Sasuke and Hinata both widens their eyes, Sasuke Thought "This isn't looking good, I must hurry" he said and secretly pulled out a kunai and started cut Hinata's ropes.

"We found him, let's take him to the Raikage" As he said and was about to punch Naruto, he vanished with the speed of light.

All blinked in surprise, when all of a sudden Naruto appeared behind his team and in what seemed an instant, most of the jonin was wiped out. Arms were ripped from the torsos they were attached to. Heads were severed. Organs torn out. It all happened in seconds, in a wave of blood. The leader jonin paled when he realized what he witnessed, it was his own impending death.

"You must be enjoying this" an angry voice spoke. He turned to look behind him, right into the furious crimson eyes of Naruto. There was no shred of mercy in the savage eyes that looked down upon him. Not a fraction of hesitation. That jonin knew he could only do one thing.

Attempting to flee, he did not even notice how soggy his pants had gotten. All he could think of was running away. Run away from the boy with the demon's eyes.

A flame-clad claw pierced his ribs, tearing out the heart. The scorched heart fell on the ground before the man even realized he died.

Hinata watched in horror, terrified how her love was changed but this was not the time to fear. Sasuke could not believe what he saw but he continued and finally was able to cut Hinata's ropes.

Naruto Continued to hit that person who tried to lick Hinata. He was cutting his flesh like a bare wolf with his spiky hand. He got up and growled in anger. While Hinata crying; hugged him and begged to stop "Please Stop Naruto"

Her hug was pleasant that turned Naruto into back himself his claws and red eyes were turned back to normal, Hinata's voice and her hug was so pleasant Naruto let all go unwind. "Please stop Naruto, they are dead" she begged again while continued to hug Naruto, making his collar wet with her tears.

He was brought back to his sense and was terrified at the scene of dead jonin's who were now just turned into open flesh and a farm of organs with trees as heads.

He then gulped and slowly his vision got blurred and felled on Hinata. She hold him near her chest while still crying. He turned his head and looked at Hinata; she was worried for him. He narrowed his face when the image hit his head of the destruction he made. He trembled at that thought that he might have killed Hinata, "I am sorry!" he apologised even if it was not his mistake.

"No it wasn't you" She quickly shouted at him and continued "It was the Nine-Tails not you".

"Naruto it wasn't you, so don't worry, you did nothing" Sasuke said as he freed himself and went near them. He was so sad at that moment, no matter what Hinata said or Sasuke said, his mind was set to one thing; that he was the very own reason for this conflict. "Everything was just caused because the Nine-Tails. Because of me, my teammates has to risk their lives" He shed one more tear and was think of something which will make him to shear more pain and will release the burden on his family and friends; to live a life of loneliness.

Later on Itachi arrived with some Anbu's with him. Even the Anbu black ops were terrified at the sight of this Jonins. They took them back to the hidden leaf Village and told Anbu's to take care of dead bodies.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the Hokage Tower,

Sasuke and Hinata explained everything to Minato and went home and Naruto was with them too. Minato explained him the same as Hinata and Sasuke did. Naruto just nodded at his explanation with sad face. Minato told them that do not tell Kushina about this. Before they got departed, Sasuke told Hinata to dress in best outfit and meet him at night of 11. Also, he told Naruto that today he was supposed to propose Hinata.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto inside his room. It was four PM. Sasuke left to check everything was right as he planned.

He was thinking, "At midnight, I will wish Hinata and then . . . go towards my path"

He then started to fill his bag; he took his new family photo, his, and Hinata's photo. He then again last time, he shed's some tears but quickly wiped them and changed his mood and went to eat. He wanted to have some more time with his family.

"Mom I am hungry" Naruto yelled and went running at Kitchen.

Kushina said "Okay Naruto just take your seat"

He nodded and went in the hall and sits on a sofa.

Kushina proceeds the food on plate and gives it Naruto. "They are special Chees Dumplings" Kushina said and was about to leave but Naruto grabbed her hand and she turned back at Naruto, he requested "Mom can you please feed me today"

Kushina smiled and answered him "Well Naruto, you are not child anymore"

"Please Mommy, I may not be a little kid any more but for you I always will be your child, right" Naruto requested with his funny face.

Kushina happily nodded and seats beside Naruto but she was surprised when Naruto asked could he sleep on her lap while she feed him. She really felt weird at that time, and was thinking what was wrong with Naruto, because he never asked for something like this. Still, she allowed him and proceeds to feed him.

As she finished feeding him, he said, "Thanks Mom I will be going to see what dad is doing, okay"

He said and went towards the Hokage tower to meet his dad. "Naruto is really acting weird today; he never requested something like this. It's alright" She didn't knew but she felt something was not right, somehow her heart was not agreeing with her mind; always telling that something is not right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Naruto left Sasuke arrived home.

Naruto spend his time with his dad. Minato felt good when Naruto tried to help him in his work. They spend a lot of time together and went home at night of 10'o clock. Naruto was getting ready, dressed in a nice outfit, and went at the park.

Hinata did same as Sasuke told her to do; he handed her the cheat, which was dependent on her memories with Naruto, and she has to solve it to reach the final destination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything went as planned Hinata reached at park and finds Naruto there. She blushed high but somehow her legs will not respond to her, they automatically started to walk near to Naruto.

He sees that Hinata is arrived and shifts little bit to have her the seat.

She seats beside him while furiously blushing.

"Hinata I…" Naruto started. She looked at him. "I think you're . . . Cute"

She blushed at his compliment but it was not the thing, which she wanted to hear from Naruto. "Um . . . thanks"

She turned at him and said, "I'm Happy to know"

He then quickly hugged her and went back again while still holding her shoulders "I also think you're fun and smart"

She was just hearing Naruto, Completely shocked by his actions, he continued "And I think . . . . . no I" he then paused and looked at Hinata with a smile and watched how she was turning into a red rose and closed his eyes looked down and again up at her and said "I know I Love You too"

She then shed some tears that made Naruto to worry "Did I do something wrong".

She then smiled happily, closed her eyes, and said "I'm Just H-Happy" and before she could say anything, Naruto kissed her and made a lip lock with such a fascinating way that made Hinata completely shock but soon the pleasure took over her shyness and slowly closed her eyes again. Her Hand somehow made contact with Naruto's shoulders while Naruto Continued to kiss her, both of them were having their eyes closed, Naruto slowly slide his arm and holds Hinata from her waist and uses another hand on her back and pressed her more close to him, Hinata did the same thing as Naruto, they both were so lost that they didn't cared of this world anymore. After few minutes of continuing kiss they both slowly brook, the saliva was still connection both of them. They both had their checks little red and then Hinata realised and with a shock, she fainted on Naruto, and he just hold her in hug and started to cry because this was maybe his last time with her and his family.

"I think it's time to depart" He thought and create shadow clone and told him to take Hinata at the place which he just solved Sasuke's puzzle. Before Shadow clone could take her he last time kissed her on her fore head and gives his gift to her "The Neck less of the first Hokage"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So the story behind this necklace,

Just one day before Kushina was going to be a jinchuriki, the wife of the first Hokage gave her the necklace as a gift from her.

It was very precious to her, she granted it to Kushina, and then that gift was Kushina's second most precious thing.

Therefore, she bestowed this upon Naruto on his 10th birthday and that gift became his most precious gift he ever received in his life.

Then he gives it to Hinata because he think now Hinata is more precious to him and he entrusted her with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was waiting for Naruto and Hinata to arrive.

So, guess what is going to happen. Rest of the thing will be continued tomorrow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Tomorrow is going to be crazy

1) No hints

2) No hits need to wait until next chapter

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	20. Run Aways!

**CH – 20 Run Away!**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 12032 views and 7220 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days. Also due to my broken arm, I am not able to type fast with left hand.**

 **In this chapter new, team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I am completely recovered now, not completely but can type with two hands.

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

She was just hearing Naruto, Completely shocked by his actions, he continued "And I think . . . . . no I" he then paused and looked at Hinata with a smile and watched how she was turning into a red rose and closed his eyes looked down and again up at her and said "I know I Love You too"

She then shed some tears that made Naruto to worry "Did I do something wrong".

She then smiled happily, closed her eyes, and said "I'm Just H-Happy" and before she could say anything, Naruto kissed her and made a lip lock with such fascinating way that made Hinata completely shock but soon the pleasure took over her shyness and slowly closed her eyes again. Her Hand somehow made contact with Naruto's shoulders while Naruto Continued to kiss her, both of them were having their eyes closed, Naruto slowly slide his arm and holds Hinata from her waist and uses another hand on her back and pressed her more close to him, Hinata did the same thing as Naruto, they both were so lost that they didn't cared of this world anymore. After few minutes of continuing kiss they both slowly brook, the saliva was still connection both of them. They both had their checks little red and then Hinata realised and with a shock, she fainted on Naruto, and he just hold her in hug and started to cry because this was maybe his last time with her and his family.

"I think it's time to depart" He thought and create shadow clone and told him to take Hinata at the place which he just solved Sasuke's puzzle. Before Shadow clone could take her he last time kissed her on her fore head and gives his gift to her "The Neck less of the first Hokage"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So story behind this necklace,

Just one day before Kushina was going to be a jinchuriki, the wife of the first Hokage gave her the necklace as a gift from her.

It was very precious to her, she granted it to Kushina, and then that gift was Kushina's second most precious thing.

Therefore, she bestowed this upon Naruto on his 10th birthday and that gift became his most precious gift he ever received in his life.

Then he gives it to Hinata because he think now Hinata is more precious to him and he entrusted her with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

"Hinata I never ware this necklace, in fear of losing it. This is one of the precious gifts that I ever received in my life, and now it is going to be yours, I do not have anything good beside this, please keep it always with yours. Good bye Hinata" After writing this on a sheet of paper, he attached it with the necklace and puts it on Hinata very peacefully; he did not wanted her to wake up and ruin his plan. He told the shadow clone to go.

He then pulled out his bag outside of the bench and then he started to run outside of the village.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After shadow clone dropped Hinata outside of the party location, he pushed the door and popped out. Soon everyone shouted happy "Happy birthday, Hinata!"

However, there was no response.

"Huh, where is she and Naruto" Kushina asked.

"Naruto come in everything is prepared"

Sasuke shouted but still no response from the door. Everyone was present there, Hiashi, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Techui and Ayame.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Authors note: - I am sorry that I was not able to show how Konohamaru became friend of Naruto. In addition, he do not have any strong role in my Story. He will have a Strong role but when he will become sensei of new team 7, Sarada#Salda# Boruto#Bolt# and Mitsuki

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This was not only Hinata birthday party; it was also a party for Naruto and Hinata finally being together. Therefore, Sasuke told his Mother and Father that Naruto was going to confess on this day and gossipingly Kushina told Hiashi about this. He did not minded if Hinata and Naruto will be lovers but he planned to make them life couples, Kushina too was same.

"Father, can I go and see why they are waiting for?" Hanabi asked and before she could take single step Kushina stopped her and with scary tone she said "Don't disturb them"

"Kushina! They both are too young to do something like that"

Minato said while making everyone to laugh and Kushina to be angry. "Oh I see Minato, do you remember the first time we kissed, I think we were just 11, isn't it" after this comment of Kushina, everyone again laughed but this time Minato Blushed and looked away.

"Naruto come in its way too much at this age, so stop it, time is running out" Kushina again called but nothing came from the door. She looked at the time again it was almost 11:50, just 10 minutes and it will be 12.

"Mom you should go and check if everything is alright" Sasuke told his mother with a weird grin.

This time Kushina agreed and went to check Naruto and Hinata, and suddenly she shouted "What the? Hinata! What happened?"

As she shouted, everyone came running and find Hinata sleeping on ground with a necklace clearly shining in bright moon light.

Kushina quickly holds Hinata, brings her inside of the hall, tell Sasuke to bring some water, and flashes it on her face.

Hinata wakes up and finds that Kushina was holding her, she asked "Where am I?" and wiped the water off her face.

Kushina quickly answered her "It's the place where your birthday party was going to be celebrated after some minutes"

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto?" Hinata repeated this name, started to blush very high, looked down, started to tap her fingers, and gulped.

"Hinata please tell, what happened and why were you laying out there?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well um" she blushed furiously not wanting to tell everyone that they both just got connected.

"Tell it Hinata" Hiashi said from behind.

She then starts shuttering "N-Naruto and I *Gulped* Ki-kiss-s and I f-fainted" she blushed even high and looked down in embracement.

Hiashi sighed while Kushina laughed and other too making Hinata more embarrassing. However, Kushina quickly came back to the point and asked Hinata "Where is Naruto then, Hinata"

She looked up and Kushina and said "I don't know"

"What? You don't Know-…" Kushina stopped when she noticed that there was a cheat attached to the necklace.

Kushina reaches near the necklace and asks, "How did you have this Hinata?"

"It's the necklace of the 1st Hokage"

Hiashi said as he bent down.

"I gave it to Naruto on his 10th birthday" she then noticed that there was a small white coloured paper was hanging there.

Kushina took that paper and starts reading, "Hinata I never ware this necklace, in fear of losing it. This is one of the precious gifts that I ever received in my life, and now it is going to be yours, I do not have anything good beside this, please keep it always with yours. Good bye Hinata"

"So he gifted it to you Hinata" Kushina softly smiled when she remembered,

Flash Back on Naruto's 10th birthday. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It is so precious to you, so why are you giving it to me mom" Naruto asked his Mother.

She bents down kissed him on his forehead and said, "It's because you are more precious to me than this, Naruto"

"Thanks Mom" Naruto said while he shed some tears. "So for me you are more precious Mom, so I will give it to you back" Naruto was about to remove it but Kushina stopped him and with a smile she said "No Naruto, you have to find some else"

"What do you mean by someone else?" Naruto asked.

"You know, your life partner"

Kushina whispered near his ear, which made him to blush and look away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback Ends

Hinata started to glom some tears because of the happiness but she suddenly asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"I asked you the same question" Kushina told Hinata but before she could answer Kushina remembered that in the end of that note there was written 'Good Bye' before she could ask Hinata about this, some guards came running inside of the party hall and told them "Lord Fourth, your son attacked our duty guards near the gate almost half hour ago and left the village"

Everyone was shocked and started to look each other. "What? Naruto will never do something like this" Kushina compiled and looked at shocked Minato "We should be leaving" he said and started to run out side of the party house while Sasuke, Kushina, Hiashi and Itachi said that they are coming too and started to follow Minato at the gates. Later on Hinata went too. She was so worried when she heard that he left the village, she hoped this might be some kind of prank but writer knows what he is up to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While Naruto was running throughout the forest and planned to hide in one of the nearby villages. Just because of Itachi's teachings, Naruto was able to have good Chakra control and was really running fast by concentrating enough Chakra at his feet but he already knew his mother's ability to sense chakra, so he used the seal tag of Uzumaki clan, which allowed user to go into stealth mode. He actually stole them from Minato's drover.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As all of them reached at the leaf villages gates,

They found two guards holding each other, hardly able to stand. "What happed?" Kushina asked again to confirm what she heard before.

Kotetsu said, "Naruto came here and tried to leave village without your permission and when we asked for it he. . ." with that Kushina widens her eyes, she started to have some kind of fear. Sasuke was thinking in different way, "I think Naruto chose to leave leaf village, but why. Do not tell me he is still blaming himself for that destruction. No I shouldn't waste my time here"

He shouted, "I am going after him" while Minato quickly said "No wait Sasuke" but he could not finish because Kushina felled on her knees, still completely not believing what was happing. Minato quickly holds her and orders Itachi, "Itachi go after Sasuke"

Itachi quickly nodded and went after Sasuke while Hinata started to run to and turned her Byakugan on and shouted, "I am going to, they will sure need Byakugan"

Minato nodded and looked down at Kushina, "Kushina don't worry everything will be alright"

However, she did not herd him and started to babble anything "Naruto will never leave his mommy. Naruto will never"

"Kushina" Minato shouted which brings back Kushina to her sense. "Minato, Naruto will never leave us, right"

He nodded. She then started to shed tears and Minato hugged her. She then pushed him away, which really shocked him.

She joint her both hands together in unison sigh and her hair starts flying slowly. Then Minato comes to knows what she was going to do.

"I will sense him out" Kushina said.

After a while, she starts to cry when she found nothing, not a single trace of Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey old man, what happened? Wake up" Naruto tried to wake up an old man who was just thrown out of the roadside bar shop.

"Hey kid take that old man somewhere else, my shop is closing now," The shopkeeper shouted.

'How rude' Naruto thought.

He then herd that this old man was getting up, so he helped him to stand. That Old person was Drunk and he looked at Naruto and narrowed his face. But he got distracted when Naruto asked him "I think you drank too much, let me help you, I will drop to your house, just guide me there"

He nodded.

Naruto finally reached the apartment. He finds that persons room, and dropped him in there. He was about to leave but he stopped and asked the sleeping old man "you stay alone"

He nodded.

"C-Can I-I please stay here for few days please" Naruto requested.

That old man again nodded which made Naruto to smile. He changed his cloths and sleep on the floor. He took his jacket as a blanket and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry but this is the path I closed"

He thought and slowly started to cry and went to unpleasant sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke, Hinata and Itachi arrived back to the village with bad news. Hinata was the one who cried the most. Kushina did nothing, nothing means nothing, and she just went blank. She was not displaying any movements.

She was not sleeping not listening to anyone. Minato told Itachi to use Sharingan to make Kushina to sleep. He did as he was told. Sasuke cursed himself for not being strong enough, if he might have been strong as his big brother is, he might have defeated those traitors and Naruto might not have to leave the village, but he promised himself that he would sure bring Naruto back no matter what.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

People I think you will not believe that this chapter is rewritten 9 times because of continues bugging of new ideas and new formation of those ideas. Therefore, that is why I was late to upload this chapter. I am sorry that I was not able to show how Konohamaru became friend of Naruto. In addition, he do not have any strong role in my Story. He will have a Strong role but when he will become sensei of new team 7, Sarada#Salda# Boruto#Bolt# and Mitsuki

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – WTF is he doing here.

1) No hints

2) No hits need to wait until next chapter

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	21. A Major Step Towards Life

**CH – 21 A Major Step Towards Life!**

 **[IMPORTANT READ THIS: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I don't like when people read and they don't review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know that 19142 views and 10693 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter new team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY "My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Old man, what happened? Wake up" Naruto tried to wake up an old man who was just thrown out of the road side bar shop.

"Hey kid take that old man somewhere else, my shop is closing now" The shop keeper shouted.

'How rude' Naruto thought.

He then herd that this old man was getting up, so he helped him to stand. That Old guy was Drunk and he looked at Naruto and Narrowed his face. But he got distracted when Naruto asked him "I think you drank too much, let me help you, I will drop your house, just guide me there"

He nodded.

Naruto finally reached the apartment and finds his room and dropped him in there. He was about to leave but he stopped and asked the sleeping old man "you stay alone"

He nodded.

"C-Can I-I please stay here for few days please" Naruto requested.

That old man again nodded which made Naruto to smile. He changed his cloths and sleep on the floor. He took his jacket as a blanket and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry but this is the path I closed"

He thought and slowly started to cry and went to unpleasant sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke, Hinata and Itachi arrived back to the village with bad news. Hinata was the one who cried the most. Kushina did nothing, nothing means nothing, and she just went black. She wasn't displaying any movements.

She wasn't sleeping not listening to anyone. Minato told Itachi to use Sharingan to make Kushina to sleep. He did as he was told. Sasuke cursed himself for not being strong enough, if he might have been strong as his big brother is, he might have defeated those traitors and Naruto might not have to leave the village, but he promised himself that he will sure bring Naruto back no matter what.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Last night Naruto was successfully able to escape from the leaf village. He finds a town where at night he finds an old guy who was drunk and he helps him to reach his apartment where the old man took in rent to live there for few days because of his research.

After asking for the permission, Naruto was able to spend last night there with him.

At morning,

Old man was first to wake up and surprises to see something familiar.

"I think I saw him somewhere" he scratches his back and finally glanced at the photo Naruto was Holding.

He slowly took that photo from him and find "What in the world is he doing here" he thought "Naruto!"

He waked him up. Naruto wakes up and glanced at the old guy who was holding his family photo.

"Hey, give that photo back to me" Naruto yelled at him and tried to take his picture back but that guy stopped him "Why are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto was shocked, he didn't knew who this guy was but how could he knows him. "I'm not Naruto" he shuttered while Jiraiya punched him in his head and shouted "You Idiot, whom you are making fool. I am your god father"

"Hey you mean you are perv Jiraiya who peeks in women's bath room" Naruto asked while he scratched his head while he remembered his mom once told him about this guy.

"No! I mean I'm not perv. I'm Jiraiya the legendary sannin." Jiraiya answered him trying to look great in front of this kid instead of being called as pervert.

While he was going to ask one more thing to Naruto but he stopped when Naruto sadly looked down. Naruto was thinking "So everything I did finally went into vein. Now he will leave me back to the village"

Jiraiya suddenly realized something was wrong, so he asked him "What brings you here, Naruto" with clearly showing care in his voice.

Naruto looked at him with sad look and told him "I left the village"

Jiraiya felt a shock at his spine when he herd Naruto saying this, he looked at him seriously and asked again "Why you left your family and the village"

"I will tell you but you need to promise that you won't tell father that you found me" Naruto said to him.

"I can't promise that but if the reason is strong enough then I will look for its solution." Jiraiya said while rubbing his chain.

Naruto nodded and started to tell what brings him here.

Flash Back . . . . . . . (It's up to you if you have to read it or skip it) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As they went on the middle path which was fully covered by the forest, there they encountered 7 Lightning Village Jonins.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata pulled out their kunai's ready for the battle.

"I thought this mission was supposed to be C-rank" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I too but now it turns to be B-rank" Naruto added.

"Huh, B-rank. This kids considers us to be a B-rank enemy" the fatty jonin said.

"They sure don't know who we are" another jonin said.

"Don't get in our way, or it won't go good for you all" Sasuke said.

"Brats hand us the kid of yellow flash and the rest will be allowed to go back"

The whole team 7 was shocked their eyes were widen 'they are after me' 'so they are after brother Naruto' 'they are Naruto'

Sasuke Then full with rage in his voice ordered the merchants to get away for them. Then they started their battle.

Seeing the destruction and death the merchant's had brought in only the short while, Hinata paled. Those Jonins brought down team 7 and was asking "who is the child of fourth Hokage"

They were tied with ropes and was crumbled on ground.

Naruto was already raged with anger; seeing the innocent merchants killed right before his eyes and he wasn't able to do anything and the reason they were killed was Naruto himself. One came at Naruto and started to hit him on his head, "Tell us, who is Fourth's brat" he then pushed his leg on Naruto head very hard that made him scream in pain.

"Leave him" Sasuke shouted in anger. "No Naruto" Hinata paled.

Sasuke was also lost in his anger and was panting high. They all were at their limits and was already tied, so what else they could do. Then one of the jonin went near Hinata and tried to lick her face but he stopped and looked at Naruto and told him "tell or let this girl die". Hinata let some tears fall.

The Images of Dead merchants were just roaming in head and now seeing Hinata cry. He growled in anger with completely different voice "Back off" he then pushed his leg up while clearly showing his anger but his eyes were no longer blue. Both, Sasuke and Hinata look at Naruto with shock. Naruto took everyone's attention at him.

His face was torn apart by a feral rage unlike any she had seen before. That jonin who was pushing his leg on Naruto's head, just jumped back in fear and with trembling voice he said "Those eyes, the Nine-Tailed fox"

Sasuke and Hinata both widens their eyes, Sasuke Thought "This isn't looking good, I must hurry" he said and secretly pulled out a kunai and started cut Hinata's ropes.

"We found him, let's take him to the Raikage" As he said and was about to punch Naruto, he vanished with the speed of light.

Flash back end . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"After that everything went blank, and when I was brought back to sense by Hinata" Naruto Continued

Flash back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arms were ripped from the torsos they were attached to. Heads were severed. Organs torn out.

He was brought back to his sense and was terrified at the scene of dead jonin's who were now just turned into open flesh and a farm of organs with tree as heads.

Flash back End . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Then I decided that this Nine-tails is also a threat to my beloved family, so I will go away from them so they can leave in peace"

"Hmm" Jiraiya nodded. He looked at Naruto who almost started to shed some tears after that.

Jiraiya had a smile and thought "He took a major step towards his life, I hope Minato understands this"

"Naruto" Jiraiya called. Naruto looked up "um"

"How are you goanna solve this problem" Jiraiya asked him.

"I will stay away from my family so atlas they can be safe" Naruto answered him.

Jiraiya thought with smirk "He haven't matured yet"

"And you think your family won't try to find you" Jiraiya told him.

"I will stay away, as much I can" Naruto answered him.

"How childish you're Naruto? Are you underestimating your father's skills? He will find you within two days" Jiraiya said.

"Then what should I do. I don't want the Nine-Tails to go on a rampage and kill my loved once" Naruto once again told him. Before could Jiraiya could tell him something, he said "I will kill myself before that."

He again punched him in his head. "Hey stop hitting me" Naruto yelled.

"You know, how deep your parents loves you. Kushina she will too kill herself if she herds that you died" Jiraiya this time with harsh tone. He remembered the night, after some days of the Nine-Tails attack, where he first meet Naruto who was just 7 days old. He remembered what Kushina said, that she will kill herself if something happens to Naruto.

Naruto widens his eyes, finally realised that he was indirectly was going to kill his family if he kills himself. So with the proper question, he asked Jiraiya "I know. The Nine-Tail is so strong that my father struggled against him. I don't know what I should do but . . ."

Before he could continue further, Jiraiya said in between "You need to control it"

"Control it. How is it even possible to control this powerful beast" Naruto said with a shock when herd this from Jiraiya.

"It's hard but not impossible." He said with smile which add Naruto to have little hope.

"You mean . . . you …." Naruto shuttered.

Jiraiya nodded and told him "I will help you to become stronger and help you to have the control over the Nine-Tails"

He looked shocked but one more thing hit his mind "Yeah I am happy but will you until help me to keep myself hiding until I control the Nine-Tails"

"You can count on that" Jiraiya re-assured him.

"But what if they comes here" Naruto once again asked him.

"I already have a Jutsu which is used for infiltration and it's called a special transformation Jutsu which only few people know." Jiraiya said.

Naruto with some hope asked "So how much time it will take to master the power of Nine-Tails"

"It will take a lot of years" Jiraiya said

"Oh I see" Naruto murmured and looked down again. Jiraiya understood what actually he meant, so he said to Naruto "Don't worry I will even give you chance to meet your family indirectly"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Um thanks." Naruto said while he wiped tears.

"But we can do this even by telling your family Naruto" Jiraiya asked him.

"You know Mom really well right. So she will never allow me to take some kind of risk which is this serious?" Naruto answered him.

"Yeah you are right at this. If I tell Minato, he will sure tell Kushina because he won't be able to see Kushina crying" He said and puts his hand on Naruto's head "You sure have taken a major step towards your future Naruto. We will start our training from today"

He Nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A lot of weeks went, Minato found Jiraiya and Naruto but he was not able to notice Naruto because he hides him and the ultimate Transformation Jutsu made Naruto to look complete different. Minato told Jiraiya the same thing which Naruto already told him. So Minato requested to Jiraiya to inform him if he finds Naruto somewhere then please inform him. Jiraiya promised him but it was a fake promise.

Naruto now looked like. He had brown hairs, yellow eyes. His foxy checks were gone. This transformation was not ordinary. It changed every single detail on the body that no matter how great or intelligent the shinobi might be but still he can't identify it as a transformation. His voice was the same but little different. Only close people can think this voice is similar to Naruto.

They began their training with combat tactics and the new Jutsu "The Rasengan" the Jutsu which required fourth Hokage years for perfecting it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyday every week, Kushina was getting unstable. Her mental condition was disturbed; her precious son left, was the reason.

Everyday Itachi required to force Kushina while controlling with the Sharingan to force her to eat. She was so lost.

Same was with Hinata she was lost, her love was lost. She cried every day. And every day she went to meet Kushina. And on some day she finds Naruto's Diary.

She starts reading it and find's a lot of thoughts written by Naruto.

As for Sasuke, he blamed himself; he thought that if he were little stronger he might have able to defeat those traitors so Naruto might not have to leave. Also he knew that; whenever he finds Naruto, he need to bring him by the force. So he started his training with Kakashi. While Hinata, After reading Some pages of Naruto's dairy, she thinks that she should not leave the hope and one thought which really hit her mind was written by Naruto in his dairy. She specially requested her father for a harsh training. She was able to perform really well against her father every time, which impressed him. He knew the reason behind the sudden change in Hinata, it was Naruto. She was getting stronger and stronger with her every try, she will get even stronger, and her strength grow a lot faster and faster. She gave herself a word which she pledge to follow unless it's done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jiraiya and Naruto Started to travel town to town for his research on the Akatsuki but Naruto judge him differently because whenever he accidently saw Jiraiya, he was always peeping into women's bath room. So he named him "Pervy sage" which Jiraiya never liked to be called like that, especially not in public.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Training for the Rasengan last step, a book of the hero.

Naruto was able to master all the steps but he was not able to do the final step. He tried it for almost a week but still it was not completing, so he even worked twice harder than before. Slowly but truly he was losing his will to master that Jutsu which required his father almost 3 years. Jiraiya closely watched everything, he thought that maybe this will work.

One Night while Naruto was training, Jiraiya sets the camp for both of them. He called Naruto to have some rest but he insisted to train. But Jiraiya told him that he have something special which will decide his future. Naruto at first got confused but went to him.

Jiraiya gives him the book named "The tails of the Gusty Ninja"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After reading that book Naruto felt a lot of his confidence coming back. Also at the end of the book, he found that he was the hero in this book and it was inspired by some kind of guy named Nagato. His thoughts were same to the book. He started his training again at the late night. But this time he was more confident than before. He needed to master this Jutsu as much as fast as possible. He also needed to master his combat tactics with the new Jutsu's Jiraiya was going to teach him after the Rasengan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Next time Three months' time skip. Naruto will be a lot stronger and don't forget that Hinata and Sasuke too.

Next time return to the leaf village.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So don't forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, don't consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Who is that guy?

1) Chunin Exams.

2) Menma okiri.

3) But why Pervy sage?

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why Pervy sage?" Naruto

"I need to see how strong you have become" Jiraiya

"But what if they notices me." Naruto

"No they won't, you just need to act different" Jiraiya

"What brings you here Master Jiraiya" Minato

"I have new student, Menma Okiri." Jiraiya

"I see, so did you find Naruto" Minato

"No haven't seen any traces of him" Jiraiya

"So why did you brought this guy here" Minato

"I need to take Chunin exams from the leaf village" Menma

"It will be proud for us. I have a team which is incomplete. I want you to join them" Minato

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave Enough Hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I don't have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	22. Return to the leaf

**CH – 21 Return To the Leaf!**

 **[IMPORTANT READ THIS: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I don't like when people read and they don't review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know that 19142 views and 10693 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter new team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Everyday Itachi required to force Kushina through controlling with the Sharingan to force her to eat food. She was so lost.

Same was with Hinata she was lost her love was lost. She cried every day. And every day she went to meet Kushina. And on some day she finds Naruto's Diary.

She starts reading it and find's a lot of thoughts written by Naruto.

As for Sasuke, he blamed himself; he thought that if he were little stronger he might have able to defeat those traitors so Naruto might not have to leave. Also he knew that; whenever he finds Naruto, he need to bring him by the force. So he started his training with Kakashi. While Hinata, After reading Some pages of Naruto's dairy, she thinks that she should not leave the hope and one thought which really hit her mind was written by Naruto in his dairy. She specially requested her father for a harsh training. She was able to perform really well against her father every time, which impressed him. He knew the reason behind the sudden change in Hinata, it was Naruto. She was getting stronger and stronger with her every try, she will got even stronger, and her strength grow a lot faster and faster. She gave herself a word which she pledge to follow unless it's done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jiraiya and Naruto Started to travel town to town for his research on the Akatsuki but Naruto judge him differently because whenever he accidently saw Jiraiya, he was always peeping into women's bath room. So he named him "Pervy sage" which Jiraiya never liked to call like that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Training for the Rasengan last step, a book of the hero.

Naruto was able to master all the steps but he was not able to do the final step. He tried it for almost a week but still it was not completing, so he even worked twice harder than before. Slowly but truly he was losing his will to master that Jutsu which required his father almost 3 years. Jiraiya closely watched everything, he thought that maybe this will work.

One Night while Naruto was training, Jiraiya sets the camp for both of them. He called Naruto to have some rest but he insisted to train. But Jiraiya told him that he have something special which will decide his future. Naruto at first got confused but went to him.

Jiraiya gives him the book named "The tails of the Gusty Ninja"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After reading that book Naruto felt a lot of his confidence coming back. Also at the end of the book, he found that he was the hero in this book and it was inspired by some kind of guy named Nagato. His thoughts were same to the book. He started his training again at the late night. But this time he was more confident than before. He needed to master this Jutsu as much as fast as possible. He also needed to master his combat tactics with the new Jutsu's Jiraiya was going to teach him after the Rasengan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Return to the Leaf

"Hey Pervy Sage wake up" Naruto was trying to wake Jiraiya up. "Pervy Sage, wake up" This time Naruto shakes Jiraiya little hard. Jiraiya slowly waked up, rubbed his eyes and asked Naruto "What is it?"

"Today we will have our 3rd fight" Naruto politely answered him.

Jiraiya rubbed his checks and gets up and stretches his body upwards. While he gave a sleepy moan and said "Naruto today we will be going to the leaf village"

"Why I haven't mastered the Nine-Tails yet and then . . . ." Naruto was left speechless whenever he remembered his Family.

"Naruto, In the Leaf village. Chunin Exams are going to be held, so I just wanted to see how strong and intelligent you have become in those past months" Jiraiya said. He then left Naruto alone in the room and went to take some bath.

They were away from the leaf village, almost it took half day to reach. Also Naruto was working on Rasengan barrage. He was not able perform the Rasengan with on hand, so he needed Shadow clones to do his work, so while thinking like that Naruto came up with an idea of handing shadow clone's the Rasengan and then they all will be able to attack from every direction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jiraiya returns and finds Naruto already packed both of their bags and now he was holding his Family picture again. Staring it like it tracked him like a magnet.

"Naruto I already told you. The path you have chosen is really hard and if you don't forget about your family, you won't be able to focus on your objectives." Jiraiya explained him.

Naruto nodded and puts that picture back in his bag. And forcing a smile he looked at Jiraiya and asked "I think we should"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While in the middle of the roads.

Jiraiya told Naruto "Naruto you need to act dark when you meet your friends. Even with this ultimate transformation Jutsu you won't be able hide your emotions, your style of talking."

"Yeah I understand" Naruto murmured. He then looked up and thought "No, no matter what. I can't act dark with my loved once. Never" He then again looked at his sensei and asked "Hey what if I transform into a girl"

"I think Minato already saw you." Jiraiya said.

"No, not completely. He was too busy in finding Naruto so he didn't completely noticed me. Also the transformation I had before will be the same but my hair will be little longer and I will get little girly thing this time"

"What kind of Girly thing?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. He knew Naruto wasn't pervert. He blushed away and waved hand sings and transformed.

"Wow you made a perfect transformation Naruto. I mean you just increased the size of your hair and those two a little which is good. I think Minato won't notice this because it's natural for such growth in a girl" Jiraiya asked while peeping at Naruto's 3/4 size pants and a ninja steal net which was from inside. "And you look great"

Naruto singed and looked down and murmured "That's why you haven't married yet isn't it"

Jiraiya got little hurt form Naruto's words, but he didn't wanted him to notice it. So he just remain silent.

"I heard from my mom" Naruto said while he looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at him. "She told me that you once felled in love with a girl but she was in love with someone else"

Jiraiya gives a nod and looks up at the sky. He then happily looked at Naruto "It's alright with me."

"I know, it might have been really hard for you to leave someone you loved" Naruto continued his speech while making Jiraiya angrier.

"Stop it Naruto. No more" Jiraiya this time warned him with angry glare.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the leaf Village.

Naruto and Jiraiya were finally in the office of the fourth Hokage. Before they reach the Hokage tower, Jiraiya told Naruto to take some photos from the leaf village photo studio.

Now in the Hokage tower.

"What brings you here Master Jiraiya" Minato asked.

Then Jiraiya with a smile showed his hand on Shana's Head; "I think you almost saw my student training with me, her name is Shana Sakai."

"I see, I almost saw her. So did you find Naruto" Minato asked

"No haven't seen any traces of him" Jiraiya. With this answer of Jiraiya, Minato was once again torn out. The Condition of Kushina was getting worse and worse.

"So why did you brought this girl here" Minato asked.

"I need to take Chunin exams from the leaf village" Shana Poked in but she was not able hide her original charming nature which Minato quickly caught on. Minato thought that it was same as Naruto but he once again thought that he is thinking too much. Naruto was Happy to his father back from all this months. So the things Jiraiya told him were not coming to his mind. Minato smiled and thought "She has same charming nature as Naruto"

"It will be proud for us. I have a team which is incomplete. I want you to join them" Minato. Minato pulled out a Headband from his drawer and handed it to Naruto.

"And for your gennin form please give me your photo copy." Minato asked while he was finding an empty form.

Naruto handed his father two photos.

"So basically, from which village are you?" Minato asked.

Naruto chuckled while he was about to answer but Jiraiya quickly went between and said "I found him in rice village and he wanted to become a ninja. So you already know how famous I am. So he noticed me and started to request me to train him"

"I see." Minato finished his paper work and ordered on Ninja to find Kakashi and tell him that the Fourth Hokage has requested his presence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi arrived and Minato explained him that this new comer will be in his squad now. Kakashi understood and gave a suspicious look at this new comer but he didn't bothered himself because that kid was the student of Master Jiraiya.

He told him to come with him. Naruto went with him as he was asked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the Bridge,

Naruto finds that Sasuke and Hinata was waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto got little emotional but he controlled himself and hardens his mood.

"Why called us here Kakashi sensei" Sasuke asked and then looked at this new guy. Hinata also glanced at this new guy and somehow she felt something itching her heart. But she didn't let it bother her.

"And who is this new girl here" Sasuke asked.

"She will be your new team mate." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke quickly shouted "No! There is no way that someone can take the place of Naruto."

Naruto felt really bad and he was getting emotional again. It was hard for him.

"I agree with Sasuke." Hinata too protested.

Naruto felt like smiling.

Kakashi singed "This is the request from the fourth Hokage itself"

"Dad" Sasuke murmured. He couldn't go up against his dad, no way. "Okay than I accept her as our teammate"

Hinata too agreed.

Kakashi then told Shana to introduce herself.

She gives a genuine smile and with little of her cheeks red while clearly showing how innocent she is. "My name is Shana Sakai" Shana introduced with a bow. While Kakashi added "and the apprentice of one of the legendary sannin"

Of course Hinata and Sasuke was shocked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke with a bow said. But before Hinata could introduce herself, Shana came in front of her and offered hand shake with a smile and some checks red. Hinata gladly accepted her hand shake and with a her eyes closed and smile she introduced herself "Myself Hinata Hyuga" she looked at the girl in front of her which was just staring at her. Sasuke and Kakashi thought "What's wrong with her".

She then smiled and looked at Hinata and in halfway she closed her eyes and keeps staring at her. Hinata too first thought what was wrong with her but she soon caught on, that she once has seen the same look from someone. It was same as Naruto gave her that night. She could never forget that look, not in her whole life. Then the girls face turned into Naruto face and Hinata started to shed some tears but quickly she snapped out when the girl asked "What happened Hinata"

Then everything came back. She was just imaging Naruto on that girl. "You remind me of someone whom I love" Hinata said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm" She gives out a little sound and looked away to hide that she was about to cry. Try hard to maintain herself from getting caught, she said "I think I shall explore this village for a while. Will you guys mind if you come with me."

"Wait a sec" Kakashi suddenly told Shana to stop.

Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Hinata and cleared his throat "I thought that you all are now capable to be Chunin. So I applied you three to take Chunin exams, they are going to be held in our Village after 7 days."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After that, Jiraiya took one room on rent so Naruto cloud live there. Then after Chunin exams. Jiraiya planned to take Naruto on another training trip for 3 years. He challenged Naruto that if he passes Chunin exams.

"Pervy Sage"

"Um did you said something Naruto" Jiraiya asked.

"I wish to meet mom" Naruto said. He was really missing his mom the most.

Jiraiya didn't said anything just lays down. Then they both drifted to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So don't forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, don't consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Chunin Exams round one and two.

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I don't have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	23. Chunnin Exams

**CH – 23 Chunin Exams on the way!**

 **[IMPORTANT READ THIS: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I don't like when people read and they don't review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know that 23922 views and 14998 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter new team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Then everything came back. She was just imaging Naruto on that girl. "You remind me of someone whom I love" Hinata said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm" She gives out a little sound and looked away to hide that she was about to cry. Try hard to maintain herself from getting caught, she said "I think I shall explore this village for a while. Will you guys mind if you come with me."

"Wait a sec" Kakashi suddenly told Shana to stop.

Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Hinata and cleared his throat "I thought that you all are now capable to be Chunin. So I applied you three to take Chunin exams, they are going to be held in our Village after 7 days."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After that, Jiraiya took one room on rent so Naruto cloud live there. Then after Chunin exams. Jiraiya planned to take Naruto on another training trip for 3 years. He challenged Naruto that if he passes Chunin exams.

"Pervy Sage"

"Um did you said something Naruto" Jiraiya asked.

"I wish to meet mom" Naruto said. He was really missing his mom the most.

Jiraiya didn't said anything just lays down. Then they both drifted to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

As for the Chunin Exams. Every Student was told to assemble in a class for a test but no one knew what kind of test it was.

Also just before arriving in the class, Team 7 faced a guy named Rock lee. He actually challenged Sasuke because he was an Uchiha and also lee wanted to test his abilities against a Sharingan just like his master always challenges Kakashi.

Flash Back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We don't have time for this rubbish. Hinata, Sasuke let's go" Shana said while pushing away lee. Lee wasn't someone who will lose his hope just yet. So he gripped Shana's hand and pulled her back while making Sasuke and Hinata angry with that. Shana looked at lee with anger while Sasuke and Hinata both yelled at lee. Sasuke "What wrong with you?"

"Leave her hand and let us leave, we are getting late for the exam" Hinata yelled. Trying to stop this matter here or it may get worse and turned into fight.

"I didn't expected this from one the survivor of the Uchiha clan to be this coward" Lee with Sharpe glare Looked at Sasuke while still gripping Shana's hand.

"Why you!?" Sasuke now getting angry, "Shana, let me handle this guy. I will teach him some lesson" Sasuke shoot an angry glare and with unison sign he focused chakra at his legs to get speed to his attacks. Lee smirked leaved Shana's hand and with that Sasuke at fast speed flashed and tried to kick lee at his gut but he easily blocked and Sasuke wasn't able to jump back because lee pulled his leg and bent down and kicked him on his chain and sent him flying upwards. Hinata as well as Shana was Shocked to see this much speed. Also Sasuke didn't awoken the Sharingan yet so he wasn't able to keep up with lee's speed. Hinata called Sasuke name while Shana quickly holds her unison sign while lee just went up at Sasuke and was about to wrap him in his cloth that started to leave his hand. But before that Shana went back at lee and tried to attack him but lee able to dodge it but not completely because of Shana's attacking speed with Kunai cuts his weird suit a little near his spine. As lee, Sasuke and as well as Hinata was shocked to see Shana in actions first time.

"She is fast" Lee thought while he jumped away.

Sasuke and Shana safely landed and looked at lee. "Whoever he might be, I hate to admit it, he is strong and fast as well" Sasuke while rubbing his chain where lee has kicked him earlier.

"Let me handle this . . . . ." Shana with fully determined mind; made this decision to face lee. She didn't wanted to show her abilities now but the thing infuriated her was lee's sentence earlier "I didn't expected this from one the survivor of the Uchiha clan to be this coward" She remembered this and looked at Sasuke. After all Sasuke was his Brother and that guy insulted him and even brought the clan between it. "I'll handle this" she last time said and was about to prepare herself to execute her Jutsu which will knock out lee in an instant.

"No Shana. He seems to be Strong" Hinata complied.

"Yeah he is" a voice said from a fog which just appeared and revelled a talking Turtle. And later on guy appeared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End.

Shan was remembering about that creepy guy. But soon she was snapped out when a girl sitting near her just poked.

"Hey there, my name is Sakura Haruno and you're teammate of Sasuke and Hinata, right" Sakura with a cheerful smile introduced herself.

Shana smiled at looking Sasuke, she thought "Sasuke was right she looks pretty cute but still not more than Hinata"

"How do you know about me?" Shana asked. Sakura blushed and looked down and said "Well you see, Sasuke told me that they got new Teammate and when we about to arrive in class I watched you talking with him" Sakura then looked at smiling Shana. She then looks at her figure which was really sexy, slim thighs which clearly showed because of her short pants which were just 5-6 inches and ninja net with which was just exceeding pants with more 4 inches. She also had little bit bigger chest then Sakura. Cute looking and more attractive face. Sakura got little jealous and was also afraid that this girl might take Sasuke attention but she knew Sasuke loved her but Sasuke up until now didn't proposed Sakura yet so she was little bit worried.

"I know what are you thinking, so don't worry I don't have any intensions like that" Shana said finally getting annoyed because of Sakura staring at her body and getting lost in thoughts. Sakura with little checks red tried to convince Shana that it not the thing which she thinks.

Then finally getting dropped from this Conversation, Shan introduced herself,

"My name is Shana Sakai, nice to meet you" She forwards her hand for a handshake with Sakura; She gladly accepted it.

"I heard about you from Sasuke. I think he pretty likes you" Shana with cheerful and playful smile poked Sakura's checks making her to little blush.

Sakura shyly smiled and said "I know but lately he is not hanging out with me. He is just training." At last sentence she sounded pretty disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him" Shana said.

"Thanks" Sakura replied and then just ibiki and his assistants arrived.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ibiki Morino explained about the first stage exam, an hour-long written test of ten questions. Not everyone's reaction was good. Some were feared about the written exam test but some were not. Shana didn't feared this much because she was also good in academics but not too much she was feared, a little.

However, the first nine questions were too difficult for an average genin to be able to answer. The real objective, therefore, is to cheat: either copy from one of the few genin that can answer the questions or from one of the Chunin embedded with the examinees. If a genin is caught cheating five times, they and the rest of their team are disqualified. Getting the correct answer to these nine questions is not ultimately important, as it is possible to pass without answering any of them at all.

Hinata, she was Smart enough and also she had the Byakugan. So first she solved some question on her own and while Sasuke was sitting at the back side of her. He was able to answer some them but not all.

With the help of Sakura, Shan was able to copy some questions very secretly and also she did some of her own. Forty-five minutes in to the first stage, genin are given the opportunity to answer the tenth question. They are first warned that, if they answer the question incorrectly, they will not be allowed to take the exams ever again; if they forfeit - which also disqualifies the rest of their team - before hearing the question, they will be allowed to retake the exams another time. This option is, itself, the tenth question; if a genin is willing to face the unknown of the tenth question, they are ready to be a Chunin.

So this time most of team gives up while causing a lower than average number to pass to the second stage.

The teams were passed were Team 7, 8, 10, Team Guy, Team Baki Team Dosu, Team Gaara, Team Kabuto, Team Oboro and Team Shigure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So the Story Chapter ends here. Now if you want to know the abilities of team 7 and what they did in those past moths, then PLZ read below details.

As Naruto was left from the Village. Sasuke trained hard, by seeing Sasuke working so hard, Kakashi thought maybe he can help him. So he started to teach Sasuke his famous Jutsu, Chidori. As for Sasuke, it took time to learn and perfect it because he still didn't awoken the Sharingan yet.

As for Hinata, She trained hard and hard with her father. She then tried to create something new, something which only she can do. So she come up with an idea to use her flexibility to perfume something similar to Rotation. She emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, Hinata shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing her to hit hundreds of kunai at the same time While its main purpose was for an precise defence which will eventually result in attacker own damage, a damage which is greater than Rotation. She secretly started her training because she wanted to surprise her father. As for help, she asked Sasuke for it and he did helped her.

As for Naruto, He mastered various kind of Jutsu's. He also singed the Summoning Contract with Toads. He took 2 months to completely master Rasengan. Also he learned some battle tactics as Jiraiya suggested him, like his combination attacks with the toad. Also using the Rasengan to its highest degree.

Kushina's Condition was mentally worse. She was not talking to anyone not eating anything by herself, Itachi need to use his Sharingan to force her to eat. She always remains in Naruto's room staying still on a chair and table while continually staring at Naruto's picture taking in her hand.

Minato was already lost any hope of finding Naruto. He specially sent Itachi to infiltrate every Great Nation to check for his traces. But nothing find.

Itachi suspected that maybe the group called the Akatsuki might have taken him. He remembered that once Madara offered him to join akatsuki and he accepted it but because he was caught by Minato which is his father now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was already too much for me for making so late update. I am sorry to say that but I was thinking on **Discontinuing** the story for a while. It's because I want to improve my grammar because I think I am disappoint my readers, so I don't want to disappoint them, but still I am thinking it's not completely fixed yet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So don't forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, don't consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Chunin Exams two.

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I don't have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	24. Chunnin Exams 2

**CH – 24 Chunin Exams on the way!**

 **[IMPORTANT READ THIS: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I don't like when people read and they don't review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know that 23922 views and 14998 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter new team seven . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato and Kushina are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As for Hinata, She trained hard and hard with her father. She then tried to create something new, something which only she can do. So she come up with an idea to use her flexibility to perfume something similar to Rotation. She emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, Hinata shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing her to hit hundreds of kunai at the same time While its main purpose was for an precise defence which will eventually result in attacker own damage, a damage which is greater than Rotation. She secretly started her training because she wanted to surprise her father. As for help, she asked Sasuke for it and he did helped her.

As for Naruto, He mastered various kind of Jutsu's. He also singed the Summoning Contract with Toads. He took 2 months to completely master Rasengan. Also he learned some battle tactics as Jiraiya suggested him, like his combination attacks with the toad. Also using the Rasengan to its highest degree.

Kushina's Condition was mentally worse. She was not talking to anyone not eating anything by herself, Itachi need to use his Sharingan to force her to eat. She always remains in Naruto's room staying still on a chair and table while continually staring at Naruto's picture taking in her hand.

Minato was already lost any hope of finding Naruto. He specially sent Itachi to infiltrate every Great Nation to check for his traces. But nothing find.

Itachi suspected that maybe the group called the Akatsuki might have taken him. He remembered that once Madara offered him to join akatsuki and he accepted it but because he was caught by Minato which is his father now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

As for the Chunin Exams. Every Student was told to assemble in a class for a test but no one knew what kind of test it was.

Also just before arriving in the class, Team 7 faced a guy named Rock lee. He actually challenged Sasuke because he was an Uchiha and also lee wanted to test his abilities against a Sharingan just like his master always challenges Kakashi.

Flash Back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We don't have time for this rubbish thing, let's go Hinata and Sasuke" Shana said while pushing away lee. Lee wasn't someone who will lose his hope just yet. So he gripped Shana's hand and pulled her back while making Sasuke and Hinata angry with that. Shana looked at lee with anger while Sasuke and Hinata both yelled at lee. Sasuke "What wrong with you?"

"Leave her hand and let us leave, we are getting late for the exam" Hinata yelled. Trying to stop this matter here or it may get worse and turned into fight.

"I didn't expected this from one the survivor of the Uchiha clan to be this coward" Lee with Sharpe glare Looked at Sasuke while still gripping Shana's hand.

"Why you!?" Sasuke now getting angry, "Shana, let me handle this guy. I will teach him some lesson" Sasuke shoot an angry glare and with unison sign he focused chakra at his legs to get speed to his attacks. Lee smirked leaved Shana's hand and with that Sasuke at fast speed flashed and tried to kick lee at his gut but he easily blocked and Sasuke wasn't able to jump back because lee pulled his leg and bent down and kicked him on his chain and sent him flying upwards. Hinata as well as Shana was Shocked to see this much speed. Also Sasuke didn't awoken the Sharingan yet so he wasn't able to keep up with lee's speed. Hinata called Sasuke name while Shana quickly with holds her unison sign while lee and just went up at Sasuke and was about to wrap him in his cloth that started to leave his hand. But before that Shana went back at lee and tried to attack him but lee able to dodge it but not completely because of Shana's attacking speed with Kunai cuts his weird suit a little near his spine. As lee, Sasuke and as well as Hinata was shocked to see Shana in actions first time.

"She is fast" Lee thought while he jumped away.

Sasuke and Shana safely landed and looked at lee. "Whoever he might be, I hate to admit it, he is strong and fast as well" Sasuke while rubbing his chain where lee has kicked him earlier.

"Let me handle this . . . . ." Shana with fully determined made this decision to face lee. She didn't wanted to show her abilities now but the thing infuriated her was lee's sentence earlier "I didn't expected this from one the survivor of the Uchiha clan to be this coward" She remembered this and looked at Sasuke. After all Sasuke was his Brother and that guy insulted him and even brought the clan between it. "I'll handle this"

"No Shana. He seems to be Strong" Hinata complied.

"Yeah he is" a voice said from a fog which just appeared and revelled a talking Turtle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back End.

Proctored by Anko Mitarashi, the second stage takes place in the Forest of Death. Three-man teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll before entering the forest. While Team 7 got Heaven scroll.

Flash Back . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Anko near the gates of the Death Forest, was listening to a conversation.

"Shana-Chan" Hinata called Shana slowly as went near her to know why she was not with them, why alone.

"What is it Hinata-Chan?" Shana asked while looking back at Hinata.

"I was wondering, what are looking for, I mean is there something bothering you" Hinata asked with her soft voice which Naruto really liked.

Shana smiled at Hinata and went near her and slowly and quietly she said "I was just having a look around before the exams start"

Hinata with nod and her cute smile she asked Shana's "Aren't you little scared Shana-Chan". Hinata asked this because Anko just explained everyone about the Forest of Death.

Shana with cheerful joy smile and little loud voice, she answered Hinata "No, Not at all" she the then turned to Anko and with her soft glare she said "There is no point in scaring us like that nor we will get scared with something like this"

With this Anko got little angry and throws a Kunai at Shana but with that she easily countered it with her own Kunai but not only that, when Anko disappeared, Shana quickly turned back pushing Hinata away from her and held the kunai up, blocking Anko's another attack. Everyone was shocked, especially Hinata, She thought "Wow she is good. But what's wrong with the proctor". Sasuke was basically shocked to see Shana in action.

"Gennin's like you easily die's the first" Anko said but she was to indeed shocked to see her both attacks were easily blocked.

Shana with a smirk "We'll see about".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash back end.

As the all passed Gennin Teams Entered the Forest of Death,

A girl with long black hair wearing a rounded wooden cap said "Find the Kids!"

Then her partner said "Those three, rights?" remembering Team 7.

While with the Team 7,

As they herd someone's scream. Hinata and other turned at that direction. Sasuke looked at his team who was staring at the direction where just someone screamed, he said "We don't have to worry about that. Let's just keep going"

Shana thought that she felt something between her legs. Her legs shakes and while struggling to say, she said "Um I-I thing I got natures call"

Sasuke with a small blush looked away and told her to go and find some place. Shana nodded and went to do her work. While Hinata smiled at Shana's antics and went near Sasuke, she asked him "She has little same things as Naruto"

Sasuke with a smile nodded and looked upwards "I will go on to find Naruto after this exams are over" Hinata with sad look nodded.

"I am back" Shan said as she come out from bushes and jumped near Hinata. Sasuke glanced at Shana's chest which just bounced and felt something was different.

"Hey Shana" Sasuke called

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Shana asked.

Sasuke quickly with high speed kicked Shana in her stomach making Hinata to scream her name "Shana!"

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Shan asked panting from Sasuke's earlier kick.

Shana hits a tree little hard and pulled out a kunai to block Sasuke kunai when just throws at her.

"She is not Shana" Sasuke with a glare at Shana said. "How?" Hinata asked while Shana Screamed "Sasuke-kun it's me you idiot"

He smirked again.

"It's because it's not me!" Shana yelled as she jumped near her team. Shana glanced at Sasuke and said "Good guess Sasuke". Hinata then quickly turned her bykugan on and ready to fight.

"It was easy. I observed that you keep your shuriken holster on your right leg and from the start, you never called me with prefix at last" He said while smiling. Shana smiled and said "It was not that easy Sasuke, I know how you guessed it you perv!"

Sasuke tried to hide his blush and to maintain his composure. "Uh, what do you mean Shana-chan" Hinata asked because she didn't knew what Shana meant by this.

"The size of my Chest and that transformed person was different and Sasuke guessed by it because he when we meet at first time, he actually might have glanced at my body" Shana explained with little blush on her checks.

"Sasuke you really are perv" Hinata said with little blush and continued "I am going to tell Sakura about this" said while turning away.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he started apologising to Hinata and Shana for this with his watery eyes and innocent look. But at that time, that shinobi throws smoke bomb and left towards his team.

"Just because of you that guy left" Shana blamed Sasuke for this. He nodded, felling little depressed.

Shana was about to leave but she felt something was just underground. Sasuke, now gets serious and looked at Shana and takes a nod. Hinata then confirmed their signal and turned her Bykugan on. "Jump away!" She shouted and jumped away as well as Shana and Sasuke. Then within that second, a giant Snake went in the middle where Hinata just jumped.

She was caught by the snake and now she was in his stomach. Shana went to help Hinata as well Sasuke went to but their way was blocked by a creepy women.

Hinata was inside of the snake now.

"Sasuke you take this guy and I will go after Hinata" Shana yelled taking a nod from Sasuke she tried to go after Hinata but his way was blocked.

"Don't worry about Hinata, she a lot stronger then you know" Sasuke as he jumped near Shana. 'I hope so' Shana thinks and removes a Kunai from her shuriken holster.

That women shows her shows her scroll to Shana and Sasuke, she smiled weirdly and said "You want our scroll of earth, right?" "Since you three have scroll of heaven" she then eats that scroll making Shana and Sasuke to look weirdly at her. After finishing, she moves her hand near her face and said "Now, Let's begin"

"The fight over our scrolls by putting our lives on the line" She said and stretched the skin near her showing her snaky eyes and casting a powerful genjutsu making Shana and Sasuke to fell on their knees.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, breathing high. "After we look in his eye we were imprinted with an image of our own death" Shana thought.

While Hinata,

"I can use this to slice him" Hinata thought and turned her Bykugan on and with her special Jutsu, Protective 8 trigram 64 Palms. She sliced snake and comes out of her and sees that Shana and Sasuke is just sitting on one position, like paralyzed and that women was about to attack them with her kunai's. Hinata as fast she can and because of her delicate chakra control and Kakashi's teachings. Hinata was able to take a high speed and jumped near Shana and Sasuke and takes those two with her while jumping as far as she can.

"Nice timing Hinata-chan, I thought I was about to die with fear itself" Shana thanked Hinata. Hinata smiles at her and lands on a tree.

She then channelled her chakra into Shana and Sasuke making enemy's Jutsu's to be nullified.

"I told you, didn't I Shana" Sasuke said as he felt relief from his breathing.

A giant snake again sneaks up from behind. "Watch out!" Hinata shouted and they all jumped backwards and Shana with Sasuke throwers barrage of shuriken's at that snake making it to fall down. On the opposite side they all landed.

Still panting heavily, Shana, Sasuke and Hinata looks at that snake, the snake started to tear up and then that women came again but now from inside of that snake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While leaf village jonin found dead bodies of some gennin's from other village. Later on they found out that this gennin's has already filled their form and now was in the forest of death. Anko suspected that this might be Orochimaru's Jutsu so directly reported it to the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya, Minato and Itachi left to search out Orochimaru in the forest of death. Itachi suspected and told fourth Hokage about this "I think he is after Sasuke's Sharingan" Minato taking this matter seriously went himself taking Jiraiya and Itachi with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Important Read the below following questions and answer it or the story won't continue because I want to know what readers want:-**

 **1) Should I seal Orochimaru now with the hands of Itachi, with its Toutsuka Blade which he used to seal re-animated Nagato?**

 **2) What should I do, should I curse Naruto with the curse mark which will make story more interesting and more realistic?**

 **3) When should I revel Naruto's Identity, Maybe after 3 Chapter or 6 Chapter which I already planned?**

 **4) What should I do about Itachi? I wanted him to be paired with a girl and as far Kushina's wish to make Itachi marry that girl after Naruto's identity is revelled and everything is settled down. Because that girl will help Kushina as another house wife as well as leaf jonin or may be Anbu. Please tell me any random oc girl with details of her structure.**

 **Please answer every question because it's necessary for the story. To be answered….**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So don't forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, don't consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Chunin Exams

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I don't have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	25. Character Update!

I recently updater 16 Chapter for their Grammar work and now only 8 are remaining. I am the only one who checking for grammar because I don't have any Beta readers. I am not that bad in grammar but whenever I wright a story, my mind is full of ideas that I forget about sentence formation and how the grammar works. So if I give myself sometime to work on the chapter which has grammatical mistakes, then I can clear it but I get too excited whenever I wright a new chapter and forgets about to check it for grammatical mistakes. So now only 8 chapter are remaining and I will do it till tomorrow and will start to wright the new chapter after that.

This is Character Update Given by :- Sleepless Demon

Name: Kim Tetsu

Age: 17

Rank: ANBU

Headband: worn like a headband like normal ones do

Appearance: She's about 5'6 in height, she's got very short hair, similar to Hinata as a girl, without the frame and is chestnut brown, some scars, mostly round her forearms. She does have an athlete figure. Her eyes are black and she is very pretty in a tomboy sort of way, Clothes: She has bandages wrapped around her torso so that her breasts (B cup) don't get in the way and the bandages also go down her arms and hands. She does wear ANBU clothing when on missions which tends to me most of the time, but her mask is unusual since she seems to have her own which is just a blank face (Similar to Haku's, just without the patterns), but out of work; A slightly oversized black t-shirt, denim jeans and black sandals.

Personality: Her personality is that of a rock that just got thrown in water to prove a point, blank face most of the time, she finds it hard to express feelings because she's been trained her entire life to not show any, however, she has an interest by watching people express theirs. She is open and straight to the point and rarely gets embarrassed, you can catch her changing and she doesn't care.

Weapon/Jutsu's: Weapons: she appears to have a large variety hidden amongst herself (I.e. you can strip her naked and she somehow has a weapon on her, not that you have to), but this is due to her Kekkei Genkai. She has the ability to liquefy all metals she touches and solidify them into whatever she wishes, from blades, axes, hammers. She absorbs them into her body so she has an abundant source, but she has to have actual. Physical contact to manipulate the metal, from touching her body, she can stretch it out, but cannot remove her touch. Because of her ability to manipulate the metal, she can make it into an armor round her (Her mask is made from her), harden her bones with metal to remove damage or fix that which is broken and can even manipulate it to work for her organs should she sustain damage to it, but that does cost a lot of chakra till she gets actual medical help. She is an expert in hand to hand combat and knows how to fight with any weapon. And most of all, she has the capability to remove all metals from a human body, acting like a poison if she stabs them with metal, she slowly removes the metals as it cuts through her victims body, but it makes it hard to counter and even if they escape, they've got an unsafe amount mercury in their system.

History: Has been trained to never surrender, she was part of a clan that was matriarch lead, but they died down. Her main branch family held the ability to manipulate metals, lower branches or males from her branch solidify their bodies to become literal Iron men. They began dying out due to a lot of hatred from rival countries during the wars and Kim is the only clan heir to be able to become the leader of the now dying out clan.

Likes: Making people show emotion because she is fascinated by how and why they react. Finding a challenge in fights. Also has a crush on Itachi as she first times sees when she just found him in the academy. He was really handsome for her. But as she joined Anbu, she tried to let her feeling go for Itachi but was not able to succeed. As an Anbu she was able to hide her felling but not completely which the Fourth Hokage itself noticed it and as well as Itachi but he didn't let it bother him with it.

Dislikes: She has dislikes like cooking because she is not good at it.

Fear: Has no fear as trained and won't have a second thought against something horrifying.

This Character is made by Sleepless Demon. He is really good, you should have a look at his stories because I am 100% sure that you all will like it and even love it. Thanks to him I was able to find someone for Itachi. Yugao was not suiting well.


	26. Decoy!

**CH – 26 Decoy!**

 **[IMPORTANT READ THIS: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I don't like when people read and they don't review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know that 27922 views and 19998 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter Shana is going be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato, Itachi and Jiraiya are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

While with Hinata,

"I can use this to slice him" Hinata thought and turned her Bykugan on and with her special Jutsu, Protective 8 trigram 64 Palms. She sliced snake and comes out of her and sees that Shana and Sasuke is just sitting on one position, like paralyzed and that women was about to attack them with her kunai's. Hinata as fast she can and because of her delicate chakra control and Kakashi's teachings. Hinata was able to take a high speed and jumped near Shana and Sasuke and takes those two with her while jumping as far as she can.

"Nice timing Hinata-chan, I thought I was about to die with fear itself" Shana thanked Hinata. Hinata smiles at her and lands on a tree.

She then channelled her chakra into Shana and Sasuke making enemy's Jutsu's to be nullified.

"I told you, didn't I Shana" Sasuke said as he felt relief from his breathing.

A giant snake again sneaks up from behind. "Watch out!" Hinata shouted and they all jumped backwards and Shana with Sasuke throwers barrage of shuriken's at that snake making it to fall down. On the opposite side they all landed.

Still panting heavily, Shana, Sasuke and Hinata looks at that snake, the snake started to tear up and then that women came again but now from inside of that snake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While leaf village jonin found dead bodies of some gennin's from other village. Later on they found out that this gennin's has already filled their form and now was in the forest of death. Anko suspected that this might be Orochimaru's Jutsu so directly reported it to the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya, Minato and Itachi left to search out Orochimaru in the forest of death. Itachi suspected and told fourth Hokage about this "I think he is after Sasuke's Sharingan" Minato taking this matter seriously went himself taking Jiraiya and Itachi with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

 **Every Single Chapter is being update for its grammatical mistake. So sorry for being this late to update chapter.**

She then stretched her body just like a snake and now she was in front of her prey. Her weird but scary looks and as well as her movements were no ordinary; a super human ability which far exceeds anyone.

She smirked when she sees Sasuke's as well as Hinata's face which was full of fear; clearly been seen even without Sharingan, anyone could tell that they both were trembling with fear. But she was amazed when she looked at that girl who didn't seemed to be scared. On her face; there was no sign of fear but a rage she had which clearly was showing off from her looks.

It was first time for Orochimaru; that someone who is just a small gennin haven't fearing him even after seen this much.

So she got little interested to check out this girl; her abilities or she is just a hot headed who doesn't fear.

"Well-well. So there is someone who is not afraid of me" She said with her terrifying voice making Sasuke and Hinata confused. 'What does she meant by that.' Sasuke thinks with a gulp and glanced at Shana; she wasn't trembling like them.

"This isn't looking good" Shana murmured when she glanced at Hinata and Sasuke; they're trembling with fear. 'I need to take down this creepy women or the outcomes won't be good' she thinks and as fast as she can pulls out her scroll and bits her thumb and scratched that scroll with hit.

Hinata and Sasuke now were looking at Shan who had just summoned a dragger; of one feet in height.

"Is she really thinking of fighting" Sasuke murmured and looked at that creepy women who just started to pull out a sword from her mouth. Sasuke fear was getting stronger and stronger.

"Sasuke. Hinata-chan, you both just stay back and let me take care of it" Shana slowly whispered but Sasuke quickly 'She wants scroll right' and without Shana's permission Sasuke took out that scroll from Shana's Ninja toolkit bag.

"What hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" Shana looked back; angry on Sasuke. While Hinata just murmured "What?"

"No we aren't any match for her. Let her take this scroll and leave us" Sasuke told Shana while little shuttering. With that, Orochimaru smirked happily and starts to speak "I see, you're smart"

"The only hope the prey has from a predator; is to hand over something else to eat to save himself" She continued.

"Take it and leave us in pace" Sasuke said and throws the scroll at Orochimaru little fast but as far for Shana; she, holding the dragger in her one hand and with the other hand she made unison sign and with her fast speed she catches the scroll which was just inches away from Orochimaru's hand, she then tried to hit him with her dragger but Orochimaru blocked it with his snake sword. Shana jumped back. Sasuke as quick as he can, he yelled at Shana "I-Idiot, don't you understand in what kind of situation we are in"

Shana didn't said anything, she just glared at Sasuke 'I didn't knew brother Sasuke will give up this easily'.

"You are pretty scared aren't you, Sasuke" Shana with her smirk teased Sasuke to see his reaction on this.

"You Idiot, don't you understand. We might die and I don't want that because I need to live so at last I can bring him back home" Sasuke said last words a lot louder. Making Shana to water her eyes but as quickly as she can; to hide her emotions she looked at Orochimaru.

Hinata this time, she thinks different. She let her fear go unwind with a long breath and looked at Sasuke and told him that he was wrong "Sasuke, you are wrong. If Naruto-kun might have been here . . . . . he might have never thought of giving up so easily not even after his last breath; to never give that's his ninja way" with that her sentence Shana slowly glanced at Hinata and was wondering how could she knew something which he never said; not in-front of them.

While Hinata continued and pulled out a book, a small sized book; a book which was just looking like dairy and then slowly pulled out the necklace which Naruto gave her "this Dairy and the Necklace is of Naruto-kun. It's wrong but whenever I fell lonely I just read and hold this diary with necklace, so I can fell Naruto is still there with me and there is no way I will let him disappoint, not on me!" She yelled last word and turned her kekkei Genkai in action. Making Shana to smile while turning Sasuke back to the Sasuke they knew.

He looked down and cursed himself. 'S-She is right. What I was thinking, after all this harsh training. Is this the outcome I get?'

"That's right, I can't give up so easily. Shana! Hinata! Let's teach this baster some lesson to never mess up with us" He shouted and as quickly he can ran towards Orochimaru, same as Sasuke, Shana and Hinata went up with him.

While Orochimaru had enough of this, so he yelled at them "I was already planning on killing every one of you" as quickly as she can; she summand a giant snake.

"Look out the same trick again!" Shana yelled and backed off when Hinata just came right in front of her and pushed her back. She swings her hands and herself into 360 degree making a wall of thin chakra which precisely cutes Snakes half face making it to pop out into smoke. "Not so fast" Orochimaru shouted and this time too more snakes came out taking on Hinata and Sasuke. But as far as it can, Sasuke blocked the snake with his Fire style Jutsu while Hinata used same thing; her protective 8 trigram 64 palms.

Shan takes on Orochimaru directly with her dragger. She tried to hit him but he blocked it easily with his snake sword and not only that he sliced Shana dragger into two pieces. Before Shana couldn't do anything else. She pinned directly into her stomach by Orochimaru's snake sword making her to scream "AAhhhhh!" then brutally he throws her at nearby tree and she gets stuck up with it. The sword in her stomach and was précised through her body and now was stuck into tree making the situation more painful for her.

"Shana!" Sasuke shouted 'What does she thinks on taking her on head directly'

She then Pulls out the sword from her stomach while cough up more blood. She then glared at Orochimaru and asked "Is this the best you can do?" making him to smirk. She tried to hit Orochimaru with his own sword but failed; he grabbed that sword very easily with snakes.

Sasuke and Hinata jumped near Shana.

"Are you alright Shana-chan" Hinata asked. As she puts her hand around Shana's shoulder. Shana while panting thinks "This isn't looking good. I should not let Hinata and Sasuke to get in this battle"

"Don't riled up your enemy like that" Sasuke said when he heard Shana taunting Orochimaru before.

She holds Hinata's and Sasuke's shoulders, surprising them by pushing forwards and hits them on their head. Making both of them to pass out.

Orochimaru was surprised at Shana's actions. 'Is she thinking of taking on me, all alone? She has got some guts' he smirked.

Shana then surprised Orochimaru even more when she summand a frogs of her size; it was little bigger than her. 'Is she having a Toad Contract' Orochimaru thinks while glaring at her 'Jiraiya?'

"Chibira Take this two with you and flee as far as you can" Shana orders her summoned Toad. While gladly the Toad did as she was ordered. She pulled out her long tongue and grabs Hinata and Sasuke with it and starts jumping away.

"I see. So you know, you all can't defeat me and eventually die and you didn't want those two to die so you kept yourself as a decoy and sent them away from you. Well-well nothing less to be expected from Jiraiya's apprentice" Orochimaru yelled making Shana to realize that she was about to lose her life.

"How come you know?" Shana asked.

"Because I am one the Legendry Sannin, teammate of your Master" Orochimaru smirked and reveals his identity by just tearing off the above skin.

'Is he really one of the legendary sannin? No I can't die' Shana this time she trembled with her worst fear that if she dies then what will his family do after they found out that Naruto is Dead; His Mother will probably kill herself.

"Don't worry I will not Kill all of your teammates. I will spare Sasuke's Life Because I need him" Orochimaru smirked looking at the Shana who just stopped trembling.

Inside Shana's mindscape,

'I never thought that a time will come where I will request you for power' Naruto said while looking at the Giant Cage.

Nine Tails opens his eyes and looked at Naruto and smirked.

'If you want you can take over my Body' Naruto told Nine-Tails in hope that this beast might kill that Guy for him. But he knew what outcome this will cause but he already sent Hinata and Sasuke away.

"That baster replenished the seals of this cage, I can't took over his body now but I can make it weak again" Nine-Tails thought. He then send out some red chakra which caught Naruto and starts entering in him.

Outside Shana's mindscape.

She lets out a sign of relief when her wound starts heeling while creating a smoke around it. Which Shocked Orochimaru. 'What is that?' he asked himself while continuing to stare at Shana.

"I don't care about you, but If you touch them, I'll sure….." With that she looked at Orochimaru while some kind of red Chakra slowly covered her body; it was faint in colour but it was seen. And then, Shana yelled with her different voice "kill you!"

'That Chakra. So this girl is the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki who flew away from the village.' Orochimaru thought while flinching. But soon it turns out his weird smirk, he slowly told Shana "Naruto-kun you don't look good in this form"

Shana now didn't cared anymore what Orochimaru said. She bits her thumb and spills out some blood and with yelled "Summoning Jutsu!"

While Orochimaru did the same and summoned his special giant Snake 'Manda'

Now Naruto,

He summoned Chief Toad 'Gamabuta'

Chief Toad first looked at the person who summoned him and asked "Who the heck are you?"

Naruto Chuckled and was about to fall down, he tapped chief's skin and yelled "I am Naruto Namikaze, don't you remember me"

"Then why did you transformed into a girl" Chief asked again.

"I'll explain later" he yelled and looked at his opponent "First we need to finish then off"

Chief then looked at their opponent and was surprised to see Orochimaru and Manda. "Kid are planning to take on Orochimaru without the help of Jiraiya"

"You can think like that" Naruto said.

While with Orochimaru and Manda,

"Orochimaru you know, I don't like to be summoned"

"Don't you worry, for your meal you have plenty much of gennin's and this toad"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As their fight begin,

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Shana yelled and create 1 shadow clone but it was a lot stronger equal to 50 Shadow clones; because he forced his one fourth of the chakra into creating only one.

As for distraction chief toad smoked a lot of smoke and leaves it out making to their enemy not to see their actions.

'What are they thinking?' Orochimaru asked himself.

Naruto's Shadow clone himself transformed into windmill shuriken. While Naruto grabs it and throws at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru see that one large shuriken is coming directly at him. He just laughed at this but stopped when he sees that Shuriken multiplies into hundreds. 'Hmmm shadow shuriken Jutsu' he smirked and then he uses "Wind style: Wind vortex Jutsu" this Jutsu created a vortex of wind which made Naruto's Shuriken to change their directions away from Orochimaru.

While Chief Toad throws his sword directly at Manda. Manda yelled at this toad for this cheap attack "Such a worst attack" but what happened next.

Every Shuriken transformed too fast and Manda felled like something just grabbed him. It was a thin Shinobi rope which was enough to cut anything by fore. Every single clone of Naruto holds that rope from every direction making Manda unmovable, as fast as it can Orochimaru jumped away from Manda with a grin which showed how careless he was; did he underestimated Naruto.

"Ahh" Manda yelled when that sword cuts through his head making it two fall into two pieces. But this time Manda didn't popped out into smoke just like the other snakes before, who knows why.

Orochimaru while still in the air, seeing his best Summoned Snake die right in front of his eyes.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted and throws small shuriken and with a high speed of hand sighs, he yelled "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"

Then shuriken's multiplies in numbers hitting Orochimaru which made him to back off with small scratches on his body.

"Chief Toad, let me handle this from here and remember to call me just Shana not Naruto, okay" Shana told chief toad to go.

Chef toad did as he was told and popped out.

Now Orochimaru and Naruto In front of each other. Naruto Yelled "Let's finish this, Orochimaru" and crated a 3 shadow clones and one pulled out a kunai while other and the original one starts creating the Rasengan which surprised Orochimaru even more. Orochimaru smirked with his devilish thought.

'He is good enough even at this age. I think I should use my special curse mark to make him and the Nine-Tails mine'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Things about Orochimaru's curse mark in my way: - This curse mark changes good thoughts into devilish as its powers are used and by over time this completely makes the user dark an evil. So on easily making the user to get influence by caster who casted this Curse Seal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While in the forest. Minato, Jiraiya and Itachi Searching for Orochimaru finds out a Toad running while Holding Sasuke and Hinata in tongue. Jiraiya Stops that toad and they all wakes up Hinata and Sasuke and asked them the reason they were carried by a toad while Jiraiya comes to know that this the work of Naruto by the explanation of Chibira. Sasuke and Hinata told about their earlier situation and also said that Shana's life is in danger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'It's my only chance with the Rasengan' Naruto thinks. Then he and his two clone's starts running and two of them starts fighting with Orochimaru randomly. But Orochimaru easily destroyed Naruto's clones.

For Naruto's surprise, when he was about to hit Orochimaru with his Rasengan; a bunch of snakes comes out form Orochimaru's hand and starts hitting the Rasengan and getting destroyed but some managed and bits Naruto's fore arm causing him to winch in pain. With that time, Orochimaru forwards his mouth towards Naruto's neck and bits him giving him the curse mark.

"Ahhhhhhaahahahah!" Shana winched in pain and yelled. She while winching in pain, falls down. While the curse mark was just showing purple colour.

"It's done" Orochimaru said while a kunai of Flying Raigin marked slicked Orochimaru's single hair and quickly Minato flashed in and kicked Orochimaru directly into his face sending him flying away and hitting a tree.

While Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata jumped near Shana.

"Shana-chan what happened?" Hinata asked while she took Shana on her lap. Shana was crying from the pain, tears can be seen.

She just continued to scream in pain.

"Orochimaru tell us what you did to that girl" Jiraiya asked Orochimaru with a glare and was prepared to fight him. While Minato was ready too.

"Girl? Hmm, so Jiraiya this is how it is" Orochimaru then slowly disappeared into underground. 'Does he knows about Shana's identity' Jiraiya thought as he narrowed his face.

"Wait!" Minato yelled, he tried to stop Orochimaru but Jiraiya stopped him "Minato we should take care of him later but now we should just see what he has done to Shana"

Minato nodded and went near them.

Till then Shana stopped winching but she was panting high.

Itachi slowly went near Minato and in his ear, he explained the situation about Shana "Lord Fourth it's a curse seal same as Anko has on her neck"

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"She knocked us down and send us away so we don't get into the battle or she knew who that guy was and didn't want us to catch in." Hinata somehow had a tear in her eyes, she didn't knew who this girl was and why she did this. But a feeling was always in Hinata's heart that this person is someone she knows.

"Why would she do something like that? Why for both of us?" Sasuke questioned with his confused tune as well as sadistic tune.

"Now let's take her to the hospital" Minato said and was about to get up when Shana pulled his hand "N-No we need to p-pass this stage" Shana shuttered while speaking. Not having enough strength to speak.

"Don't worry you all passed this stage. I will make it official so don't worry" Minato assured her but still her teammates didn't agreed.

"It's a-an S-shinobi rule to endure n-no matter w-what" Shana tried hard to get up but with the help of Hinata she was able to. Hinata hugs her so Shan can stay still.

"You are not in the condition to fight any longer Shana" Jiraiya told his apprentice.

"T-This isn't what you thought me, is it" Shan shuttered. Jiraiya widens his eyes and again softens it.

"She is right. We must endure our fate or else we won't get strong" Sasuke finally decide to say something or else he will feel guilty that he was not able to do anything but still they pass the exam.

"But you don't know what actually-…." Jiraiya interrupted Minato "We will have a look at that curse mark after this exam is over." He told him in his ear.

Minato nodded.

Shana then requested "Hinata-chan can you please pull out a food pill out of my pouch".

Hinata nodded and gives Shana the food pill form her pocket. Shana ate it and looked at the Fourth Hokage "I can still go on so don't worry about us. We will sure pass this exam"

Itachi, while other's too looked at the destruction was made by both of them. And finally all of them glanced at the dead body of Manda.

"I can't believe she was able to go up against Orochimaru and his Snake" Itachi sounds surprised making Sasuke more jealous.

"You're amazing Shana-chan. If I am right, Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sanin just like your master" Hinata calmly said.

"Indeed, she is after all apprentice of one of the legendary Sannin" Minato added. Everyone was surprised as well as Sasuke but he was now felling useless and jealous.

Minato went near Shana and with some hand sighs he create a Seal around Shana, surprising everyone.

"What's that on her neck" Sasuke asked while Minato Touched Shana's Curse seal and started sealing it. "It's a normal mark giving by Orochimaru" while Shana Started to winch again. She didn't knew what her father was doing.

"If it's giving by Orochimaru then why it's normal" Sasuke asked.

"No need to worry Sasuke" Itachi told his brother while he gave him assuring smile. Sealing process finished and then again Shana was about to collapse but Hinata catches her.

"The sealing process is complete now. And there is no need to worry about that mark anymore" Minato told everyone.

"Shall we go then" Jiraiya asked and with everyone's node, Itachi, Minato and Jiraiya left while wishing Team 7 a best of luck.

Now those three were alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

If you don't read this then you won't understand the whole story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Orochimaru had double thought about Shana. He knew Sasuke was really caring towards his Brother, Naruto. If Orochimaru can get Naruto thorough corrupting his mind with evil thoughts against his own family and the village through curse mark; by reviving the hidden hate and feelings or creating evil feeling. So Orochimaru can get Naruto, so Sasuke will do whatever he can to get Naruto back. As Orochimaru knew that he is no match for Minato and Itachi together, so getting Sasuke directly will be risqué for him. But if he uses Naruto for himself then eventually Sasuke will come after him and then he can get Sasuke's body with his Sharingan and the Nine-tails with it, making him the strongest person of this world. Also if this plan doesn't work then he was planning to use Naruto against Sasuke and taking him directly. He also had one more thing in his mind that he can exchange Sasuke with Naruto. Or else he can use the Nine-Tails against the leaf village.

Author Speaking "I believe that If Orochimaru gives a deal to Sasuke that in exchange of his own life he will spare Naruto but the curse mark will be on Naruto because if Sasuke tries to escape then he can Kill Naruto with his curse mark or control him again"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You'll will understand the story now

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke glanced at Shana who tried to walk and felled down, but before that Sasuke catches her while holding her waist. Shan looked at Sasuke and passed out on his chest. "Even after taking the food pill she passed out" he said and took Shana on his back.

"I think we should find someplace to rest" Hinata told as she came beside Sasuke.

Then they finds a good place to rest. It was a giant tree with a huge hole where they laid Shana and went out so they can be on guard until she wakes up.

"Hey Hinata?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I don't really get this thing of Shana, you know"

"Hmm"

"It's only been few days of us being together . . . . . . . . . And yet she puts her life on the line for us"

Hinata nodded and looked back at Shana who was sleeping inside that trees hood.

"She reminds me of Naruto" Hinata said.

"Hinata you should take nap. I will be guarding" Sasuke told Hinata.

She nodded and while going near Shana she said "After few hour's you can wake me up"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later on the whole night, Sasuke and Hinata continued to switch their places.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On Morning. . . . . . .

"So who do we have here" Lee jumped near them making Sasuke and Hinata to get their guards on.

"What do you want, you jerk" Sasuke yelled at lee.

"Please lee, try to understand, Shana is pretty badly injured and we don't want to have a fight" Hinata requested while pointing towards sleeping Shana.

"Tell me, will you ever attack a person who is helpless" Hinata asked. "What Hina…" Sasuke stopped when he comes to know Hinata's true intention.

Lee got little shocked and starts thinking 'she is right'. "That's right Hinata-san, Guy Sensei will never forgive me for this. So be it, I leave you this time but when we next meet, I will sure have a fight" he said while he glanced at Sasuke and left team 7 alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shana slowly opens her eyes with a bad dream where she has a conversation with Orochimaru and found herself agreeing with it but now when she was awaked she felt herself not agreeing with it. But why in the first place she agreed with him or it was just a dream.

What actually happened in her dream . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .?

Will be continued tomorrow . . . . . . . .

Sorry for Cliffhanger . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This might be my second biggest chapter. If you have any Questions over current story stream than please do ask and I will answer your every single question.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So don't forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, don't consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - hint – Sasuke's Sharingan revels

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will be continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I don't have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	27. Ability Update!

Abilities Update

Hinata's abilities and the Secretes of The Necklace.

When Naruto was away, Conversation between Hinata and Minato.

Hinata meets Naruto's Father.

"So is there any traces Of Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"No Nothing yet" Minato sounded pretty sad. He then finishes his paper work and looks at Hinata. She Looked down in depression and holds her necklace which Naruto gave her.

Minato thought that he could do something to make this lose some of her depression. So he tells her "Hinata that Necklace of yours" Hinata looks up, Minato continues "comes with a special ability. There are only two in this world. One necklace is with one of the legendary Sannin Tsunade. Her necklace has the special ability to suppress the Nine-Tails while yours has the ability to heal the persons who wields it but it takes the equal amount of chakra as compare to the injuries to heal. But the hand sighs which required to unleash its powers are unknown to me and Kushina isn't in the condition to tell you. So you can check the drawer of Kushina's room to find out that scroll and learn that hand sighs but remember they are pretty big and requires a lot of time to execute almost 10 minutes if you are new but I believe you can master it. The wife of the first Hokage required almost 3 minutes to execute it. Mito, the wife of the first Hokage added her own chakra in it. She had a 100 Healing mark and she sealed some of her 100 healing mark Chakra in the necklace for an Emergency if it arrives or she completely lose the 100 healing mark because of lack of chakra then she can be dependent on this necklace to restore her strength and recover her injuries. But it requires a lot of time for the necklace to restore its powers for another recovery. Also lady Tsunade has mastered the same Jutsu as Mito did. So whenever you use the powers within that necklace, use it wisely because it requires almost a weak to recover its power again"

"I see, so you want me to use that power within the necklace. Thanks I'll try my best" Hinata bowed and left the Hokage tower to find the scroll and master it in her mean time. She had her training's for other things too so she only had maybe 2-3 hours free.

'Hinata if Lady Tsunade ever returns to the leaf. I will request her to train you. But before that I should focus on finding Naruto' Minato thinks

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This chapter was just to describe what I just come up with. So sorry for not detailing this chapter but the main purpose of this chapter was to show that Hinata is stronger now with new abilities. Grammar sucks in this chapter and I know so please don't complain about it.

As for Sasuke's Sharingan awakening , would you guys suggest me something special moment where Sasuke will awake his Sharingan, if yes please tell me because if we work individual then there are lesser chances of success but if we work as a team then there are more chances of success. So please do make a review of your Idea on this.


	28. Arrived second

**CH – 28 Second to finish**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 27922 views and 19998 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter, Shana is going be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato, Itachi and Jiraiya are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

While with Hinata,

Hinata thought, "I can use this to slice him" and turned her Bykugan on and with her special Jutsu, Protective 8 trigram 64 Palms. She sliced snake and comes out of her and sees that Shana and Sasuke is just sitting on one position, like paralyzed and that women was about to attack them with her kunai's. Hinata as fast she can and because of her delicate chakra control and Kakashi's teachings. Hinata was able to take a high speed and jumped near Shana and Sasuke and takes those two with her while jumping as far as she can.

"Nice timing Hinata-chan, I thought I was about to die with fear itself" Shana thanked Hinata. Hinata smiles at her and lands on a tree.

She then channelled her chakra into Shana and Sasuke making enemy's Jutsu to nullify.

Sasuke said, "I told you, didn't I Shana" as he felt relief from his breathing.

A giant snake again sneaks up from behind. "Watch out!" Hinata shouted and they all jumped backwards and Shana with Sasuke throwers barrage of shuriken's at that snake making it to fall down. On the opposite side they all landed.

Still panting heavily, Shana, Sasuke and Hinata looks at that snake, the snake started to tear up and then that women came again but now from inside of that snake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While leaf village jonin found dead bodies of some gennin is from other village. Later on they found out that this gennin's has already filled their form and now was in the forest of death. Anko suspected that this might be Orochimaru's Jutsu so directly reported it to the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya, Minato and Itachi left to search out Orochimaru in the forest of death. Itachi suspected and told fourth Hokage about this "I think he is after Sasuke's Sharingan" Minato taking this matter seriously went himself taking Jiraiya and Itachi with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Shana slowly opens her eyes with a bad dream where she has a conversation with Orochimaru and found herself agreeing with it but now when she was awake she felt herself not agreeing with it. However, why in the first place, she agreed with him or it was just a dream.

She goes out and sees the destruction. Hinata and Sasuke, both were panting high. She then glanced at the opponents who were in the same condition.

Shana asked, "Hinata, Sasuke are you both alright" as she walked near them who were facing Dosu and his team.

Hinata looked back and nodded.

"Do we look good to you" Sasuke said and looked back at Shana making her to wide her eyes in shock.

"The Sharingan" Shana murmured. Sasuke then looked at Dosu and said, "Shall we end it here"

'Lord Orochimaru said that he wasn't able to successfully able to see Sasuke's abilities because that girl took Lord Orochimaru's attention. But now I don't believe we'll will be able to take down those three' he then glanced at Shana 'that girl was able to penetrate Lord Orochimaru that far I can't believe this but lord Orochimaru itself told us about her abilities and to stay away from her. Also now Sasuke has awakened the Sharing and now there no way to defeat them' Dosu then got on his one knee and pulled out their scroll shocking their whole team

"Hey what are you doing?" Zaku asked who had already disabled his right arm with Hinata's direct Juken strike.

"Don't you understand you idiot. We need to back down now and next time we will have a fight," Dosu yelled at his teammate making him to groan in anger.

"We underestimated them and that was our biggest mistake for our current worse condition" Dosu again yelled and now looked at Sasuke.

He looked at Sasuke and then at Hinata and said "We are up against leaf village's two strongest clan's, the Uchiha and Hyuga"

He then glanced at Shana's neck and was shocked, he thinks 'as Orochimaru told us that her curse mark is being sealed. So there is no way she could die if the curse mark isn't activate'

"Take this scroll and leave us," Dosu said and his team jumped back while he looked back at Sasuke and "The next time when we meet, the results would differ"

Sasuke smirked and murmured, "I was enjoying with this new power, the Sharingan. It feels really good"

"I wonder which scroll we got" Shana said while she brings the scroll to her and shouted "Bull's eye we now have 2 Haven scroll and one Earth scroll. That means we passed this exam"

Sasuke and Hinata both had their smiles on their faces. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and their team started to walk towards the direction they supposed to meet after they got both scroll.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After few hours.

"Hinata-chan?" Shana called Hinata. She looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"I was actually curious to know how you had that diary and the Necklace," Shana playfully asked making Hinata blush and look down. Hinata smiled when she looked down to hide her blush and started to tell Shana about the Necklace and the diary. Hinata told Shana, "This Necklace is birthday gift I received from Naruto and this is his diary that I took from his room". While Sasuke was listing too. Shana thought, 'that's not good Hinata' and asked her, "Can I have a look at that diary? Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked at Shana and said, "It's not good to read someone else's diary"

"Well u-um you're doing the same then, Hinata-chan" Shana again playfully teased Hinata.

Hinata then was tense. 'Oh, she is right. What will Naruto think and then there is his secrets about…..' she then started sweating and got red all over body in embracement because the secret of Naruto which included Hinata in it. While Shana was hopping that Hinata should not read her diary.

Seeing her tensed condition, Sasuke cleared his throat that they successfully arrived at the towers were they supposed to meet.

Then inside following the instruction, they opened the both scroll and a random jonin was suddenly summand.

"Congratulations on passing the exam and you are second team to arrive here" the Jonin greeted team 7 and told them to take some rest in the rest rooms for more 3 days. Kakashi made their registration of their team's arrival at the office where Anko and other Chunin were waiting.

"Wow we finished second" said Shana.

"I wonder who were first to arrive here" said Hinata.

Shana said, "Ah let it be. We must rest and eat something good".

Sasuke asked, "Should we rest first and then eat at the canteen". He knew they were not allow to leave until the exams are over.

Shana nodded and headed forward. "Let's go than Sasuke, Hinata"

While walking, Shana asked "Sasuke what happened when I was sleeping?"

"Ummm a lot of things happened" Sasuke then explains the whole thing to Shana.

" **At the time you were sleeping Shana. Hinata and I were outside chitchatting and suddenly attacked by several kunais. Suddenly then those people appeared with their weird powers like using some kind sound waves through their hands. Hinata and I had hard time while fighting those three. Therefore, the condition started getting worse and worse. Hinata was successfully able to disable an arm of the person named Zaku, and when time came of your life completely in danger by the hands of Dozu who went directly to kill you with his weird arm, at that time I awake the Sharingan and successfully saved your life from him and then fighting continued. I was successfully able to take down Dosu guy and that girl but Dozu didn't appeared to give up yet and then you waked up"**

"So I was pretty late" she turned at Sasuke and looked at him in his eyes making him confuse "You have got on a lot stronger Brother"

Shana with her cute smile making Sasuke to blush and said, "Thanks for protecting me"

Sasuke proudly looked up and pulled his hands back to his head then smiled and said, "You did the same so it was just a repay"

"Yeah, your blush probably says different" Shana teased Sasuke making him to act weirdly.

They reached their rest room and suddenly Shana was summand by the forth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage informed her about the seal that was on curse mark. The seal holds the curse mark until the user of it is strong at his will.

She asks the Fourth Hokage, "Can't this seal be completely removed"

He shocked his head no, "No, the seal remains until the user who casted it dies"

Minato then reassured her that they would soon find out a solution for it.

Shana then left toward her room.

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - Voting!

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	29. Chapter 29

**CH – 28 Second to finish**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am continuing my both stories at the same time. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 27922 views and 19998 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter, Shana is going be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato, Itachi and Jiraiya are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So I was pretty late" she turned at Sasuke and looked at him in his eyes making him confuse "You have got on a lot stronger Brother"

Shana with her cute smile making Sasuke to blush and said, "Thanks for protecting me"

Sasuke proudly looked up and pulled his hands back to his head then smiled and said, "You did the same so it was just a repay"

"Yeah, your blush probably says different" Shana teased Sasuke making him to act weirdly.

They reached their rest room and suddenly Shana was summand by the forth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage informed her about the seal that was on curse mark. The seal holds the curse mark until the user of it is strong at his will.

She asks the Fourth Hokage, "Can't this seal be completely removed"

He shocked his head no, "No, the seal remains until the user who casted it dies"

Minato then reassured her that they would soon find out a solution for it.

Shana then left toward her room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Highlights about the things occurred during their rest time.

Team 7 was successfully recovered form their injuries. Sasuke, Hinata asked Shana about the curse mark but she told them nothing and they do not have to worry about it. Nevertheless, Hinata was worried for Shana, so she keeps an eye on her.

Later on, the teams who had successfully obtain both scrolls were arrived one by one.

Everything was going fine. Fourth Hokage with his right hand Itachi; not for Minato but the other who thought Itachi is right hand of Fourth Hokage but Minato didn't thought about this because he consider Itachi more like a son to him. Of course, he adopted them, Itachi and Sasuke.

Fourth Hokage explained about the preliminaries before going to the stage 3 of the Chunin Exams. Minato introduced to their third proctor, a person with a nasty cough named Gekkou Hayate.

Hayate asked if he or she felt like they could no longer continue. Kabuto raised his hand, saying that he not in the condition to fight.

The examiner just nodded and the silver-haired genin exited through the door they entered by.

"All right, with seventeen of you, there will be eight matches," Hayate announced. "After eight matches, whoever the odd person is will have a bye and proceed directly to the finals. These matches are randomly selected, so you will all have an equal chance."

With that, the rest of them went upstairs that led up to a balcony that overlooked the arena floor. Most of their jonin sensei joined them up there and the genin assembled in little team-sized clumps.

Electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the first randomly selected match, Dosu versus Akimichi Chouji

Chouji lost his battle and Dosu forwards towards the final round.

Again, electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the second randomly selected match. Tenten from Team Gai was against the girl from Gaara's team, Temari. As soon as it was announce, Gai and Lee began cheering for her at the top of their lungs.

Eventually Tenten lost to Temari.

Again, electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the second randomly selected match, Aburame Shino versus Zaku.

Shino, surprising everyone, defeats Zaku cleverly.

Again, electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the third randomly selected match, Shikamaru versus the girl from team Dozu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author speaking "Sorry friends. I did not know the name of that girl so I needed to put it in that way. Also I am skipping the matches by not taking them into detail because I am waiting to wright main event which is between Hinata and Neji"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shikamaru defeats that girl but he was not showing any glory because it was a match of boy versus girl, also it was not his style to show off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry, for being this late to update chapter and as well as for such a short chapter. I getting late to wright new chapter because I am losing a lot of reader's because of my weak grammar. I am taking this much time because; I am going through out the story again deeply to see where I lack off at grammar and other things so I can improve the story as well as myself. I am currently re-updating every single chapter again. So the further chapters will be approximately update after 3 days. I apologise for being a disappointment to you all.

 **IMPORTANT Notice:-**

 **1) Naruto versus - Lee or Gaara or Sasuke or anyone.**

 **2) If Naruto vs. Lee then who should win**

 **3) If Naruto vs. Gaara then who should win**

 **4) If Naruto vs. Sasuke then who should win**

 **You should give your opinion on this and please do vote…**

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - Results of votes!

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	30. Hinata vs Neji

**CH – 30 Hinata vs Neji**

 **[IMPORTANT: - Hi guys this my second Fanfiction, actually, I am not continuing my first story. I do not like when people read and they do not review because your review makes me to keep going no matter what, and especially I need reviews in this story.]**

 **Wow! I am acutely glad to know those 27922 views and 19998 visitors to my story. Interesting.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **My apologies to everyone, because of my 12th science going on so I don't have enough time to write my story, so every chapter will be uploaded in two or three days.**

 **In this chapter, Shana is going be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 **Minato, Itachi and Jiraiya are going to be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Check to find out.**

 *** *And sorry to say that I don't own Naruto and tried to say it before but was not able to say.* ***

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" **WHO KNOWS NARUTO UZUMAKI…PERHAPS….EVEN I AM SOME DAY" My thoughts**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the first randomly selected match, Dosu versus Akimichi Chouji

Chouji lost his battle and Dosu forwards towards the final round.

Again, electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the second randomly selected match. Tenten from Team Gai was against the girl from Gaara's team, Temari. As soon as it was announce, Gai and Lee began cheering for her at the top of their lungs.

Eventually Tenten lost to Temari.

Again, electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the second randomly selected match, Aburame Shino versus Zaku.

Shino, surprising everyone, defeats Zaku cleverly.

Again, electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced the third randomly selected match, Shikamaru versus the girl from team Dozu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author speaking "Sorry friends. I did not know the name of that girl so I needed to put it in that way. Also I am skipping the matches by not taking them into detail because I am waiting to wright main event which is between Hinata and Neji"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shikamaru defeats that girl but he was not showing any glory because it was a match of boy versus girl, also it was not his style to show off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback end**

Electronic bulletin board flashed, and announced randomly selected match. Hinata Hyuuga from Team 7 versus Neji Hyuuga from Team Gai. Shana worried for Hinata, "I never expected this to happen" she then narrows her face. Sasuke too was worried now, "Not him of all people" but he smirked, as he knew Hinata was a lot stronger than before.

Hinata and Neji standing in front of each other.

Neji lifts his head up at Hinata and says, "I never thought that we have to face each other, Hinata"

She replied, "Nor do I, brother"

She looked a slight of fear hit her, knowing how strong Neji was and on top of that, he hated her and the entire main branch.

Proctor looks at the situation and asks, "Alright, you can began when you are ready"

Neji took one-step back and said, "Before we do this, a word of advice. Hinata listen to me, with draw now. You know you never meant to be a Ninja"

Hinata's eyes were slightly widen. Shana and Sasuke started to get angry.

"You, particularly with no talent, shouldn't have taken part in the Chunin exams," Neji says while he glares at her making Hinata more uncomfortable.

She looks down and subconsciously touches the thread of necklace. She widens her eyes again when she realised, Naruto was still with her and she will not disappoint him. She closed her eyes and let a tear of fear fall on to the ground and now she feels a lot stronger now.

"I wanted to become strong. Not to just being acknowledged by father. It's because, I wanted to get strong and stand beside someone who really needs me the most"

This sentence of Hinata caused Shana almost to start shedding tears but somehow she controlled herself.

She continued with her tearful tone, "I have come this far so there is no way I'll with draw"

Hinata then takes stance of Hyuuga style making Neji to glare at her.

He says, "Hinata, you are pampered offspring of the main Hyuuga branch. People can't change no matter what."

This makes Hinata to wide her eyes again. She tries to glare at him and says, "You are wrong Neji-"

He interrupts her, "Then be it" he shouts and turn his Byakugan on.

She too turn her Byakugan on.

They started their battle in Hyuuga style making Gai and his student lee to speak about it.

Their fight continued, blocking and attacking each other moves and continuing to fight. Neji gets chance hits Hinata on her heart. Making her to winch in pain and jump with coughing blood.

'She has improved a bit' Neji thought, remembering that he tried to hit her chakra points with his high speed but she blocked them. After all Hinata was training with her, Father for months, and it was no ordinary training.

"No, this isn't looking good" Sasuke says while grabbing the edge of balcony.

'Hinata' Shana murmurs inside of her mind.

'After all training this hard, is this the outcome that I get' she thinks and looks at Neji, 'No, I can't lose hope still yet' she thinks while remembering about what she has learnt in all this time and her trump card.

She gets up, went to strike Neji again but this time she was too slow, and were hit on her chain by Neji and she falls back on the ground. She starts winching again.

Neji shuts his Byakugan off and from a distance, he starts speaking again, "Look Hinata. I'm completely out of your league and that won't change"

"You're a failure. It is your destiny Hinata"

"Give up or you'll regret"

He smirks when he sees Hinata struggling to get up.

"I-I n-never go back on my word" she struggles to say but she lifts herself up and rubs her chain and clams herself. She leaves a long breath.

Causing Shana, to wide her eyes. This was something, which she never spoke to someone, but how Hinata knows. She guessed that Hinata might have find this in her diary.

Hinata starts with the hand sighs and she continues to speak "It's because it's my Nindo, my ninja way too"

Minato quickly realises when Hinata's hand sighs continues this long and it was so fast.

"And you can't take it from me" she says and continues her hands sighs. Neji smiles at Hinata's antics, "No matter what you do, you can't change what you are."

She replied, "We'll see about that"

Neji turned his Byakugan on again and stopped on his tracks, when he sees some kind of green chakra glow started to glow near Hinata's chest.

Green Chakra started flow out of her necklace and surrounded her. Causing everyone to shock. Minato happy to see that finally she mastered it.

Everyone was surprised to see this new thing in front of them. Something, which they never saw.

Shana says, "What's up with that power? Is coming from that necklace" while the whole arena was covered with green light.

The flashing aura coming from Hinata stopped. When everyone's eyes went at her, they sees that she was completely healed. No blood, injuries and not a single scratch on her body left.

"What was that?" Neji asked, shocked with the current situation.

She makes a unison sigh and turn her Byakugan on and then she focused her chakra on her feet.

"Prepare yourself, my brother" she says and flashes right in front of Neji and swings her arms in upwards but Neji dodged it by jumping back but soon he shouts when blood spurts out from his chest causing everyone to surprise.

"I am not done yet" she says while Neji was in air. Hinata got behind of Neji and attacks him, but this time Neji dodged it.

Now they facing each other. Neji holding his hand on his chest where Hinata cut him with her attack.

"That's Hinata special move which developed on her own," Sasuke says while taking everyone's attention at him.

He continues, "This move is so precise and has more thinner sharpness then any blade"

Shana, amazed with Hinata's developments, she compliments Hinata "Wow she is amazing"

"Indeed she is, her abilities are improving day by day and I believe she might be the strongest kunoichi among all kunoichi in the hidden leaf who are genin"

Neji winch again, he thinks, 'I need to see what kind of technique she just used'

He pulls out two kunai's and throw's it at Hinata. Where Hinata Just swings her arm and cuts the kunai's into each two single pieces.

He shocks to see the truth with his Byakugan.

Hinata knowing the reason behind this worthless attack of Neji.

Hinata runs towards Neji making him to get into his Hyuuga stance. Then they starts their battle again. Hinata used her Jutsu whenever she got chance.

She jumps back and throws some kunai's with paper bomb attached to it. She throws tow near him and some on the other direction. Neji tries to dodge them but the explosion caused by paper boom made him to lose his attention on Hinata and he was stuck directly into his gut by Hinata's gentle fist.

He winched in pain and yells. Smoke cleared everyone saw Neji laying down and Hinata was right beside him, standing in front of him.

"Back then, I wasn't able to beat you nor I was able to make a single touch on you, but now I was able to change it"

"You were wrong brother. Destiny can be changed. Moreover, stop trying to tell me that you can't change what you are."

He widens his eyes in disbelief that he lost to Hinata. Something, which he just called a trash. Now her words reached him. About the destiny.

Proctor choughs taking everyone's attention at him. He declares, "The winner is Hinata Hyuuga"

"Well done Hinata!" Shana said when jumped near Hinata. Hinata smiled and looked at Shana and thanked her. Hinata earns compliment from everyone from the leaf.

Gai says, "I can't still believe she defeated Neji" while rubbing his eyes repeatedly. While lee depressed at one side and on the other side congratulates Hinata for her victory.

Later on, some doctors comes and takes Neji with them and asks Hinata to come at Hospital too but she says that she was okay and then she went with Shana upstairs to join her team. She two falls on Shana just because of the exhaustion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry, for being this late to update chapter and as well as for such a short chapter. I getting late to wright new chapter because I am losing a lot of reader's because of my weak grammar. I am taking this much time because; I am going through out the story again deeply to see where I lack off at grammar and other things so I can improve the story as well as myself. I am currently re-updating every single chapter again. So the further chapters will be approximately update after 3 days. I apologise for being a disappointment to you all.

 **IMPORTANT Notice:-**

 **1) Naruto versus - Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, or anyone.**

 **2) If Naruto vs. Lee then who should win**

 **3) If Naruto vs. Gaara then who should win**

 **4) If Naruto vs. Sasuke then who should win**

 **You should give your opinion on this and please do vote…**

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _So do not forget to review. Tell me how the story is going on. Remember that whenever I say hints to next chapter, do not consider it will be hundred percent right._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Next chapter: - Results of votes!

Preview towards the new Chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am thinking of it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope I gave enough hints . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Info:-

1). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _2) The remaining part will continued tomorrow guys and there will be no time skip, I will continues it from here_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3) What do you think how was the chapter and sorry for the short chapter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

4) I know it took too much of time but you know I was busy just because of my 12th and I do not have all the time to wright the story . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So please review . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	31. Inform

This chapter is to inform you that the story is going to continue. I stopped writing just because of the exams and tomorrow is my last paper. So after 3 day's i'll start writing again. I just want to know that you still like to story or you want some changes in it. Fell free to suggest me.


	32. So sorry!

I know its been a lot of time. I said i will continue the story but i failed to do it. There are a lot problems came up, i was sick, so damn sick i couldn't go to my college for a month and now the exams. I promise that i will continue to write story after knowing that you all are liking it but only1 month more wait and my exams will be over and i can continue again. Thank you so much.


End file.
